Battle of the Worlds
by DJLStorme
Summary: Barry Allen had just returned from earth 38 and is now waiting for the long awaited battle against the speedster villain Zoom. As they wait there is a sudden breach in the S.T.A.R Labs. which suddenly drops two teenagers on their earth from different earth. And after that there are different breaches all over the Globe. Over this, one of said teenager is a Super-Hero on other Earth
1. New Faces

_**Hey guys,**_

_**It's me and this is a fun side project that I have hope you guys enjoy it.**_

_**Here is a basic summary of the story.**_

_**Barry Allen had just returned from earth 38 and is now waiting for the long awaited battle against the speedster villain Zoom. As they wait there is a sudden breach in the S.T.A.R Labs. which suddenly drops two teenagers on their earth from different earth. And after that there are different breaches all over the Globe. Over this, one of said teenager is a Super-Hero on other Earth. And said teenage hero rogues are now in central city and sudden several breaches that are now appearing over the world.**_

_**Peter Parker had seen many things and that included several weird people, aliens, Norse Gods, and people dressing as animals trying to rob bank and expected several of these things happening to him. What he didn't expect was a sudden Blue Portal type thingy appearing under his and his friend's Ned Leeds feet and them being suddenly sucked in and being thrown into a place called S.T.A.R. Labs. in Central City, with no thing but his suit on his back and his best friend with him he is going to introduce the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man to the streets of Central City. He only has two question how is he going to go back home and why the hell does the Central City Scarlett Speedster has to name himself after the guy who is bullying him in school.**_

_**Pairing undecided.**_

_**Will be after homecoming and Flash season 2 episodes 17.**_

* * *

**(Earth 1/Arrowverse Earth-1)**

Barry Allen just came back from Earth-38 with the help of another super hero/Alien super hero Super Girl, whose civilian identity is Kara Danver or Kara Zor El which is her alien name which he still think is cool, truthfully he was beginning to miss her, so, as he came back the first thing he asked was for how long he was gone but to his immense surprise not only did he break- crushed his previous record. He went 4 times faster than before which is as fast as Zoom, well according to Harry, faster than him, so now they are trying to make it much smaller than before and much less noticeable.

As he was thinking, his mind went back to the blonde alien with the sunny smile, now he will agree that he might have developed a crush on the beautiful alien but looking at his track record, his first crush Iris West dated Eddie Thawne the ancestor of his nemesis Eobard Thawne, said ancestor shot himself to stop his descendant, he also had a crush on Dr. Caitlin Snow not that he will tell her or anyone for that matter and when he decided or more like got enough courage, her not-so-dead fiance Ronnie Raymond was alive and then they got married and then he died because he along with the Flash along stopped the singularity from destroying the Central City and her current love interest Jay Garrick or Hunter Zolomon turns out to be the Super Villain Zoom, whom they are trying to stop for a long time and he was hiding right among them with the help of time remenants and using them to be at two places at the same time and acting as Barry's mentor, just like Thawne, so that he could steal his speed. And then Kara Danvers he developed a crush on her and considering her side job she is the only one who could understand him properly apart from Green Arrow, also she also have a crush on fellow co-worker James Olsen. The only relationship that he had were the ones where he would be hiding his other activities from them, Patty and Linda, which led to his break up. And he liked Patty, and with her it was his best relationship till date but it ended because Barry Allen refuse for her life to be in danger. And for the first time he was actually believing the words that a certain Green Hooded Archer said to him about guys like them not getting the girl but said guy was dating the girl he loves with several complications.

And now here he was single, alone- no not alone Cisco is sitting at the main desk with Harry both trying to figure out ways to make the Tachyon device smaller. Caitlin was in the Med bay and he was looking at his suit with several things going through his mind at once, a downside of being speedster you can process more than a million thoughts in your head and most of the time it gives a killer headache to the speedster and sometime inability to understand what you are thinking.

One of the other thing on his mind was that it was quiet- way to quiet for a city which is the hometown of Meta-humans and is being terrorized by Zoom.

The City was eerily calm. 'Just like the calm, that is before the storm' he thought with a grimace.

As all of them were pondering their thoughts the alarm starts blaring in the cortex. "There is breach in the Breach room, Barry" Cisco said through the comms. "Breach room?" Barry asks confused "The room where the biggest Breach was." Cisco replied halting his confusion. Barry starts running and after few seconds he came to a sudden halt at the breach room and looked around waiting for either Zoom or any of his grunts to come barreling through the breach. "I thought all the breach were closed?" He asked in confusion. "It is." Harry replied in confirmation "But this breach has a different readings to the previous ones that connects this earth to my earth."

"So what you are saying-" Caitlin starts "is that this breach is not because of Zoom."

"I did not say that." Harry replied "but you just said that-" "I know what I said what I mean is that we don't know how many earth Zoom has travelled to and how many places he has under control or if the earth to which that breach is connected to is bringing in the good guys or not even if the it is not under Zoom's control." After hearing this Barry became nervous as the first thought that came to his mind was that Zoom might have visited Earth 38 and what he might have done there and to that Earth's Hero but reigned in his thoughts thoughts remembering that she is nearly indestructible. And that she only had one weakness. That was abundant on that Earth. You know what, his thoughts are not helping him so he will just shut his mind and think happy and good thoughts.

"Everybody quiet there's something is coming from the other side." And indeed something or someone was coming from the other side of the and both of them hoped for several things from the hulking green monster to a man with a hammer to an indestructible girl with a cape to the demon Zoom himself. What they didn't expect was two teenagers coming from the portal. With curious, slight fear and amazed and incredulous look that Barry was receiving.

* * *

**(Earth 19999/MCU Earth)**

Peter Parker was having the time of his life. After the Vulture incident Mr. Stark not only offered him a spot on the Avengers but gave him his suit back. Yeah he reject the spot on Avengers. He also missed Karen so when he got his suit the first thing he did was greeting the A.I. Granted Aunt May caught him after that and he got a new curfew along with him and Mr. Stark getting reprimanded by said aunt, which was quiet funny seeing his mentor, the Tony Stark getting chewed out by his aunt and him telling her that it was not Mr. Stark fault and that he had been doing this before Mr. Stark approached him and no he will not be doing anything dangerous, which is a lie, all of them knew that. He went to fight vulture in a onesie, hey, so who was to say that he won't fight again in that onesie that he calls a suit. Which he did after the vulture he fought several super-powered and enhanced humans which included The Lizard, Kraven the Hunter, Shocker again, Scorpion 'why the heck he calls me a bug, doesn't know we are arachnids man', Task-master, Rhino, Goblin, Hob Goblin, Jack O Lantern, Black Cat(sometime heroine/sometime theif) ,Electro, Tombstone and Deadpool(why the heck the two were fighting was unknown) making the headlines. For which he got an earful from Aunt May, Mr. Stark, Pepper and surprisingly Happy with later telling him to be more careful.

School was going awesome for him as he got the actual internship from Tony Stark, not just the super-hero one. He actually got so excited that he was doing happy dance on the ceiling. His best friend Ned, his guy in the chair, visited him sometimes at home and at Avengers Compound, he fanboy-ed for six whole days, and helped him in both aspects of his life. Both of them also somehow managed to become friends with Michele Jones or MJ as she prefer her friends to call her. So as both of them were walking home after bidding their farewell to MJ, his Spider-Sense went haywire, and he discreetly, which consisted of several hand signs including hand waving and glaring at Ned, he expected several things, from a bomb blast to a guy in blue wearing red under-pants over his blue pants and cape to a guy in green hood shooting arrows at them to a guy in bat themed costume but instead he got a blue portal appearing underneath him and Ned and throwing them to God knows where, as they came face to face with a guy wearing red spandex and cowl over his face looking at them in confusion.

"Ahhh Hi" Ned meekly spoke as he looked around, he was more amazed than vary Peter noted, personally he could not blame Ned for that, in front them stood who could possibly have super powers also the same person could also possibly be a bad guy with super powers, blame his spidey senses for going out of whack after falling through the blue portal thingy or whatever it was. "Are you the guy that brought us here? If so can i know how did that and what are you wearing and where are we are you a hero or Noo you are villain we are kidnapped by a villain, it can't be happening, is it happening?"

"Ned" Peter spoke as Ned was going to ramble, just like him well both like to ramble one of the major reason he and Ned are best friends. Ned turns to look at him with big eyes, "yeah sorry, you ask the questions, you are the superhero"

"Dude Seriously" Peter remarked, he wasn't angry at his friend annoyed yes angry no sometimes he did not know when not to run his mouth "You you just said in front of some one that we don't know if he is a hero, we don't even know who he is"

"Sorry" Ned replied apologetically "You know how I am in situation like these, remember when your Aunt found out and I was bought to ask if i knew and how i broke in front of her so yeah I am not good in these kind of situations."

"Sorry to interrupt" the guy in the red spandex with cowl stood up "but i would like ask who are you and what are you doing here." The guy had a smile on his face like a genuine face and not the creepy villain and fake smile of the villains that he had seen on the faces of the some of the people now the smile made him look like a nice guy according to Ned whereas Peter is a little bit wary.

Now because he was not in suit Peter thought it was better to give them the real names well made up real names not the made up super hero name, but before anybody could say Ned gave them their real names.

"Hi, I am Ned Leeds" Ned said while introducing himself "And this is my best friend Peter Parker." now Peter Parker gave him a bewildered and incredulous look as alright he gave them their real names might as well ask his.

"And who are you" Peter asked the unknown red spandex guy.

The guy just gave a cocky but friendly smirk open his mouth and what came out of his mouth shocked both of them to their cores as they only knew one other person with that name and they did not have good experience with that person.

**"I am the Flash."**

_**Hey guys, this a fun side story that I am writing for fun. Hope you guys have fun reading it. Thank you and remember to fav and follow and review. The characters in this are from other marvel movies too not just MCU**_

_**Lights out.**_


	2. Spider-Man meets the Flash

_**Hey guys,**_

_**It's me and this is a fun side project that I have hope you guys enjoy it.**_

_**Here is a basic summary of the story.**_

_**Barry Allen had just returned from earth 38 and is now waiting for the long awaited battle against the speedster villain Zoom. As they wait there is a sudden breach in the S.T.A.R Labs. which suddenly drops two teenagers on their earth from different earth. And after that there are different breaches all over the Globe. Over this, one of said teenager is a Super-Hero on other Earth. And said teenage hero rogues are now in central city and sudden several breaches that are now appearing over the world.**_

_**Peter Parker had seen many things and that included several weird people, aliens, Norse Gods, and people dressing as animals trying to rob bank and expected several of these things happening to him. What he didn't expect was a sudden Blue Portal type thingy appearing under his and his friend's Ned Leeds feet and them being suddenly sucked in and being thrown into a place called S.T.A.R. Labs. in Central City, with no thing but his suit on his back and his best friend with him he is going to introduce the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man to the streets of Central City. He only has two question how is he going to go back home and why the hell does the Central City Scarlett Speedster has to name himself after the guy who is bullying him in school.**_

_**Pairing undecided.**_

_**Will be after homecoming and Flash season 2 episodes 17.**_

**(Earth-1/Arrowverse)**

Flash noted with baffled expression as both the teenagers became rigid as if the name mattered to them which mattered because he was looking for something that would relate to Zoom and he found it. In the teenagers. Both still looking confused. And one is still amazed. He didn't know Zoom was hiring/forcing teenagers now and both quiet young too.

For Both Peter and Ned The words that came out of his mouth was quiet surprising one would say, as they didn't want there bully to be some-kind of super-hero/super-villain, both friend's idea of Flash having super-powers was him turning villain, heck Peter has a punching bag in the Avenger's Compound with Flash face and villain written below it, if asked him they would tell that it for stress relief. And here is a guy using his name or was Flash using this Flash name. Well whatever it is they know that they are not anywhere near home because of they were he would heard about another super-hero with red spandex having super-speed, as the only other super-hero with red spandex that he knew were Daredevil and Deadpool. Okay not Deadpool as calling him a hero would be like calling Iron-Man an idiot who doesn't know how to operate a smartphone/starkphone and Captain America a genius who could make a robot out of trash, but there was no other super-powered guy with red spandex and at least he as code of honor or as much honor as Deadpool can have.

"phssh" Peter turned to Ned who was making this noise "Do you know that guy?" Ned asked

"No Man" Peter whispered back "I don't even know where we are."

"Really? Where do you think we are?" Ned asked again "Maybe we are kidnapped by aliens or what if we are kidnapped by one of the Hydra guys?" Peter shook his head "What about alternate universe?" again Peter shook his head in negative before Ned could ramble again Peter stopped his as he heard something from the red spandex dude "wait a minute he is speaking to someone."

"Wait how do you know he is speaking to someone?" Peter looked at Ned as if he seriously asked that question as understanding dawned on Ned quiet slowly "Oh Yeah super-powers got it"

As Flash saw the two of them talking he was curious as to what the two were talking as he knew both were traveling through a breach for the first time s both were rattled. "hey Barry" Cisco spoke through the comm as The Flash turned put his hand over the ear "Yeah Cisco?" "You know we have some interesting guest here." "What do you mean?" "What he is saying" Caitlin started "that the two teenager in front of you, one of them, the Filipino is human there being no trace of him being a meta-human" "wait you said one of them?" "You right Mr. Allen." This time Harry cut through the comm "The other one is very interesting." "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is" Harry started again "Is that when the three of you were chatting, we decided to check weather the two were human or meta, what we found is this while both are human the other kid has something that relates to the meta-human at the same time it's not. He is releasing the radiation similar to which we use to detect meta-human, but it is simultaneously very much different." "So what you are telling me is the other kid is quiet different to the meta but similar in many ways." "Yeah" "Do you think they are sent by Zoom." "I can not say for sure but it's better to be safe than sorry." With that in mind Barry decided to be on the safer side.

Peter Parker did not know what was happening, at one point the red suit dude aka the Flash was talking through his earpiece and they were talking about him being similar to a meta of some sort, and the next he knew was that his spidey-sense went haywire and he took both Ned and himself out of the way of an incoming streak as both dodged the fast moving person and in that place was now the Flash. He moved from one place to another in a 'Flash' Peter thought as Ned spoke his thoughts "Awesome! is that why you are called the Flash?"

Peter on other hand was a bit angry and annoyed"Hey, what was that for?!" where as Flash was surprised and so were the Team behind the screen. They saw Flash ready to run them to the Pipeline and the next the Kid with abilities took his friend and jumped out of the way with lightening reflexes. Flash was the most surprised because nobody even the Arrow has hard time dodging the attacks, the only reason he gets beaten by him because he is more experienced in the super hero work . Barry turned his head toward the teen with the meta ability as he called out to him angrily.

Peter's spider-sense was on high alert, the guy in the red spandex could run at high speeds and for his eyes he nothing more than a streak of lightning to his and Ned's eyes. He has been never so much thankful of his spidey sense, except for the time when he is dodging bullets and fighting his villains, as he is right now the only reason he dodged him was because his spidey sense is alerting of the danger that is coming towards him and his reflexes.

Cisco Ramon has seen a lot of things in the past year from talking telepathic Gorilla to a man who could turn his body in to steel to a woman who could explode anything she touches to the man who could set himself on fire after merging with his other half, to his best friend and former mentor both of whom could run at speed that can create sonic booms and also can throw lightening and can phase through several objects and can travel through time and multiverse. He knows about Zoom as he is one of the three people who trusted him the most and this the second time that this has happened when the three of them has trusted someone. As such he was expecting a lot of thing coming from the breach except from two teenagers, now looking at what has happened he could not understand what just happened, the teenager dodged the flash who was coming at him in full speed, when Zoom or Reverse-Flash were fighting Barry even they took some hits but here was a kid who was dodging the Flash and sticking to the ceiling... wait what?

Barry Allen looked at the kid who jumped in front of his friend to get out of his way, well at least he is good guy if he jumped in front of his friend to save him from incoming danger, but he needs to be sure. He was impressed not many except the other speedsters were able to dodge him like that. He once again ran in their direction but the kid jumped out of the way again this time with incredible acrobatics. The kid kept on jumping at the last second and escaping him from his hands he kept on dodging him and most surprising he did not show any speedsters ability apart from him being able to dodge him and his flexibility and the acrobatics and that was frustrating him to an extreme end. After a while of dodging the kid decided to jump up and stick there at the ceiling. Barry backtracked, the kid was standing upside down on the ceiling. He was sticking to the ceiling and was not falling down with the gravity like the Newton's law of gravity states.

Peter Parker was getting agitated after dodging the red streak for about 15 minutes regularly by jumping away from him. He took Ned to a side as he busy himself with the Flash guy and told him to look where they are through the systems if he is able to hack into it as he jumped again after the Flash attacked again. He hadn't jumped that much fighting Electro and Goblin, heck even with Deadpool he didn't have dodge this fast except from the time when he was using his gun relentlessly. The only reason he hadn't been caught by the Flash guy was because his sipdey sense was on very very high alert. His name was also not helping after dodging the guy for few more minutes he jumped up at the ceiling and stared at him as looked at his surprised expression, at this time his identity meant very little if he is unable to save his friend from this danger also he is dodging a guy with super speed so its pretty much clear to them he is not normal.

"How are you doing that?" The Flash asked with genuine curiosity "It's one of my powers" The kid replied with a shrug "More importantly," the kid spoke again "How are you doing that?" The kid said while moving his hand and making a whoosh sound. "Its one of my powers." was the reply he got.

"So can you tell me who are you?" The Flash asked with sincerity. Peter was surprised to the sincerity in the voice but remembered that it was the same guy that attacked "No can't do, you attacked me and my friend, you tell me why did you bought me and my friend here, where ever here is and I won't beat you to the ground" He was bluffing he knew that the guy in front of him knew that but he took notice of the confusion that came over the guy when he asked where they are.

Barry knew something was off when the asked where they were, if he knew about Flash (based on the previous reaction he thought that he might know him) or Zoom. Before he could think he asked the kid "Zoom didn't send you" he looked more perplexed when the confusion overshadowed every expression on the face of the Kid. "Who?" "Zoom, the evil speedster, hellbent on destroying other speedster and ruling the multiverse" "Ruling what now?" was the smart reply.

"Hey Peter" Ned spoke "You know how I was saying that we are in alternate universe, and as your guy in the chair you asked me to hack into the systems, which I got know about this place known as S.T.A.R Labs and I got to say the work you were doing was awesome, and also that you are this cities Super-hero and the amount of firewalls make it quiet difficult to hack the systems but it was not as tough as your suit with the protocols but i was able to hack it-" "Ned take a breath and tell me"

Meanwhile Barry was shocked because not many could say that they had hacked the S.T.A.R Labs with the amount of security Cisco and Felicity put up, but here was a teen who was saying that his friend's suit was more difficult to hack- hack a suit, why the heck does a teenager have a suit.

"Who are You?" was what came out of his mouth. Both Peter and Ned looked at him, where as Peter contemplates what he could say, Ned did say that the other guy was a Super-hero so maybe he should tell him, what the worst that could happen**.**

**"I am Spider-Man"**

_**Hey guys, this a fun side story that I am writing for fun. Hope you guys have fun reading it. Thank you and remember to fav and follow and review. Also on the side note this story is cross posted on Wattpad and also on AO3.**_

_**Lights out.**_


	3. Earth-1

_**Hello people another chapter for this story, hope you are enjoying it.**_

**"I am Spider-Man"**

"You are who?" Cisco said in confusion for an up-tenth time . They have brought the teens inside the cortex and were going through what the guy in the chair, he got say he loves that kid, Ned found when he hacked in their system, which he got say that not many has been able to do that, as he was going through his Laptop, again which has way to many firewalls and have been tinkered thoroughly by both of the teens, got to say both of the kids were smart for their age, they both were going through advance college level materials if some of the books and notes that they have looked at all of them being way much ahead of the classes that they have here.

Mean-while both Barry and Caitlin were giving both of the kids a lie detector test, mostly because Harry said so, yeah they did not need that, but what can they say, they needed to be sure regarding some of the things the kids were talking about, and Cisco was very sure that both of the teens were unable to lie, it's not like they were trying too but honestly, both looked to be a horrible liar.

"Come on Man." The teen with powers, Peter or Spider- no only he gives out names nobody else and looking at him isn't he young to take the title of Man behind his hero persona, heck wasn't he bit to young to take on a hero\vigilante persona.

"I have said it already like 20 times" "Its actually 24 times" Harry cut in "You were counting" Peter and his friend turned too look at Harry who was actually with Cisco looking at the things. One of the things in there was a suit. Now he knows that he is smart and and creates the toys for superheroes of Star and Central City but the suit, this suit is amazing. Whoever made this suit, went all out in it except the part where it is bigger in size a bit as the kid size was not similar to his suit till the time when he found the compressor, also the suit has an A.I. granted it tried to kill him the first time he tried to access the suit ("Karen do not activate Instant Kill." Peter yelled out at the top of his lung when he heard Karen activate instant kill with Cisco and Harry in the front.) Why did he need the instant kill in the first place? Cisco ok pondered this question. But his suit has an A.I. and an infrared and mic and a heater, what was not added in the suit. But what fascinated all of them the most was the webs or web fluid as the kid called it. It is simple enough to be made in a high school lab and complex enough to be in college level studies. Caitlin stated that the fluid could be used in the field as an instant bandage to stop the bleeding with Peter interrupted by saying that they first need to make it so that it doesn't infect the wound first. Cisco then turned

"And you are Spider-Man because-" Cisco promted him to say more "Its because I have the powers like that of a spider." Was the simple reply Caitlin giggled at his response.

"I was asking why decide to be a hero but the fact that power is similar to that of a spider also works." Cisco stops for a moment "I am Cisco Ramon and the ball of sunshine with me is Harrison Well of Earth-2 or as we like to call him Harry on this earth." The last one with sarcasm was referred to Harry who going over the suit.

"Wait you are from different earth too, wait why earth-2 why not something else." Ned asks and then pauses for a minute "Wait did they kidnap you too?"

"Ned. " Peter calls to his motor mouth freind.

"They did not kidnap me." Harry replied in the same gruff voice "I came here on my own accord. And Earth-2 because this earth is currently the first one in the cosmos and for some reason way behind the technology of Earth-2 also because these idiots felt like they deserved the title of Earth-1"

"Except for the fact where Zoom kidnapped your daughter and then forced you to come here to steal Barry's speed. And it was the same guy who told us that this was Earth-1." Caitlin supplied with a grin from the place where they were going over the kids, she loved these kids.

"Who's Barry?" Peter asks and looks at the four adults.

Caitlin then looks at Peter with a smile "He is the one you were dodging." She said while pointing at the said guy, Peter made a ahh sound understanding who the other guy in the spandex was and where he went.

"So what else can you do apart from the sticking and dodging with reflexes." Barry asks.

"I can do a lot more than doging and sticking-" before he could complete his sentence the alarms in the Cortex came to life every single one ran to the cortex with Peter and Ned following them. Barry, Peter and Ned noticed was quick to done his suit and run out of the cortex.

"Allright Cisco." Barry voice came over the comms as his voice came over the mic "Where I am headed for?" He asks.

"There is a distress signal coming from the east of the City by the river. And ahhh-" he stops as looks at the reason for the distress with the rest widen their eyes in shock of what was happening and Peter and Ned looked more shocked than they already were.

"Cisco what happened what is causing the- Holy frack!" He yelled out the words Cisco mutters from time to time when something wrong happens. "What are they Cisco?!" He asks through the comms

"Well one is King Shark, that much is confirmed." Cisco said through the comm "and the other-" "Rhino and Lizard?!" Ned shouted from the back, the rest turns to look at them.

"You know those two...meta human" Caitlin asks the two teens standing behind her. On the screen were three large creatures one who had the head of a Shark and find with giant humanoid legs, other was a giant black and gray humanoid Rhinoceros with a large black horn in the center and other wearinga torn Lab coat and an torn pants was giant humanoid lizard.

"He fought them." Ned states while pointing at Peter who was looking at the screen in shock where as the rest looked at him in bewilderment.

"While I may say that it's not a bad name, can you tell us any possible weakness in them." Cisco looks at the screen with a grave look "Because right now it looks like King Shark has two new partners." As he said this Lizard slashes King Shark and trips Rhino with his tail. "Okay not partners."

"Any Ideas guys because they are destroying everything." Barry asks as he speeds a lady out of the reach of Rhino.

"Can you evacuate the place because whenever Rhino fights he mostly damages the buildings and his surroundings." Peter says to the Flash hoping to lessen the damage. "I will there in a few moments, where's my suit."

"Wait kid you are not coming here, do you know how much dangerous this is?!" Barry said evacuating the buildings from the premises.

"I've fought them before and believe it or not you are going to need help, I have trouble taking down one of them, here they are three. Found my suit, Cisco you remember the formula for the gene cleanser right, can you make one here in one of the lab of they have a lab here." Peter says while wearing the suit which looked absolutely ridiculous with how it was hanging of him. Cisco was about to point it out when he touched the spider in the center and the suit shrunk to fit his size. He really needed to meet whoever made the suit.

Caitlin on the other hand was interested in something else entirely "Gene cleanser." She asks Ned "Its a chemical Peter, Doctor Cho and another doctor synthesized to cure Lizard, it's not complete as it does not clean every single lizard DNA that he has. I wrote it down in one of my notebook if I ever need it." He said while looking through his bag for said notebook. Meanwhile Caitlin widen her eyes at the prospect of curing people like this Lizard and King Shark.

"You do that." Peter says "And I will help Mr. Flash, can't believe I just said that." He ran out of the lab. They all waited for few more moments when Peter in the costume ran back in "Do you know where the exit is." He asks sheepishly, Cisco still a bit shocked told him "Go straight and then take a right." "Thanks." He ran out again.

"Found it." Ned shouted out as he took the notebook for the adult to see the formula. Dr. Snow looks at the notebook and was surprised at the complex equation written on it and it was written on the high school kid notebook. Maybe she should have been at this school where these kind of kids go to school at least she might have made some friends there.

"It may work." Harry states from behind her and looks at him "but we need to work right now." And they went to work with Cisco and Ned sitting on one of the cortex chairs.

**(Outside with Spider-Man)**

"Hey Karen." He asks his trusty AI in the suit or suit lady as kept running outside to zip away on his webs "can you patch me through one of the comms at this place."

"Of course Peter." Karen replied back as he waited for the words to come through the mask "You have been connected to the servers of STAR labs, I have also connected myself to search through the engine, it is a blessing that this place also has google, do you want the shortest route to the place from where distress signal is coming from." "Do it Karen." He tells as he comes out and webbed himself to the nearest building " you can talk with Ned and Cisco till I search for the shortest route." She connects him to the comms where Cisco was shouting Barry to get out and something like Thuderbolt.

"You can throw Thunderbolt?!" Comes out from Peter's mouth.

"Peter is that you." Ned asks excitedly

"I have searched the shortest route you are now seeing it on the visor" a direct line with few turns was shown leading to the direct place from where the signal came. "Okay I can be there in few minutes."

"That fast." Barry asks while dodging a tail swipe to his face.

"Barry we seriously need to make one for you." Cisco said referring to the A.I.

Barry quickly jumped out of the way of another punch coming his way from Rhino.

"I hate smart asses in Red." Rhino yells out and run towards him with horn taking aim at him but punched aside by King Shark "he is my prey." Barry ran away as now bullets were showered on the three monster by the CCPD. He quickly ran towards his father Joe West.

"Who are these guys?!" He asks as the rest of the precinct showered them with bullets "The giant guy in black is actually Rhino, and the other is called Lizard." Barry replies

"And where did they come from." "From another earth"

"Zoom?" Joe asks as none of them had heard from the evil speedster for a long time.

"Another earth, long story." Barry pauses "The person who dealt with them before is coming to help."

"And are you sure that this person is not like Zoom." Joe asks fearing for his children more than ever, they already have lost many things by trusting these people like Jay and Wells.

"Believe when I say that they could not do-duck" Barry yelled and took Joe and few other officers with him. And not later Rhino King Shark crashed the place with Lizard. Rhino ran at them but both jumped out of the way with him running in the straight line and ramming into a crane that was holding metal beams at least the height of 10 floors. Barry was the first to notice the crane crashing into the building and the the beams slipping from the confinement "its gonna fall get everybody out of here! It is going to fall." The Flash yelled out to the gathered police.

A few meters away Joe noticed a new figure in spandex swinging in, a few moments before Ned was in the cortex with Cisco and Harry where as Caitlin was working on the gene cleanser alone after kicking Harry out.

"Alright Peter, I am going to see through your eyes now." Ned said as he used his laptop to look through his eyes at first Peter didn't like it but soon became used to it and still he doesn't like it, he wouldn't tell him the fact that sometime some extra help behind the screen is great for him.

The rest watched it on his laptop as he swung from building to building.

"Is he swinging?" Cisco asks

"That's what he uses the webs for." Ned answers.

"Connect yourself with one of the screens." Cisco states, he also wanted to see what the kid could do and he was not going to see it on the small screen of an high school laptop.

Ned followed the order and brought it on the side screen. They watch swing as he reached close to the place.

"The beams are going to fall." Cisco yelled in the Cortex.

"And so is the wall of the building." Harry stated gravely from his side as he saw the crane struck the high building.

"Peter, can you do something." Ned yelled in the cortex.

Peter on the other hand quickly called out to Karen "Karen splitter webs." He released himself and landed on one of the beams and began running up the falling beams sticking them to the sides of the building he walked up on another beam and pulled it up and using his web to join to the other building he webbed one of the wall stuck it with the beams and the building and began running up. He kept webbing the entire building along with falling wall and debris and beams. Flash and Joe looked up in surprise at his arrival and saw how he stopped the entire things from crushing the people that were beneath him.

"Barry." Joe called out quietly "who was that?"

"That was the guy I was talking about." Flash points out meanwhile in the Cortex everyone was shook to their core. The 16 year old stopped a building from falling on them. With nothing on the ground that could actually harm him.

In the cortex Ned let's out a yell of 'Yes' with hands held high whereas Harry and Cisco are still in shock at seeing him stop basically a building from falling on them. "He stopped a building from falling." Harry mutters under his breath.

Rhino looks up and after looking at the webs growl "Spider-Man." He pauses and walks away from them to come in light. "So you are here to huh, spidey."

"Hey Rhino." Spider-Man calls out to him "You are looking good, did you polished your horn, to get the ladies, but I don't think you could actually with those guys as wingman, I mean what is this meet the uglies." He distracted the Rhino from others as everybody now looks at the new arrival. Peter then looks at the other figures that were standing up. "Hey Lizard, I don't think you are looking to good and who's your new freind, he looks just as ugly as you are."

Rhino was not pleased, his job was to inject the doctor with the serum, his job did not include falling into a blue hole with said doctor turning into a giant lizard and landing on top of a giant Man Shark. And with Spider-Man here things are going to be much more different "Get down here so I can crush you like the bug you are." He angrily calls out to the Spider-Man who was talking through the comms "so any plans to take them down." "We are still looking for it and the Doctor Lady needs a little more time to make gene cleanser so keep him distracted for now." Ned said and calling Caitlin Doctor Lady with Cisco snickering in the back ground for the title.

"Hey Man, how many times I have tell you that spiders aren't bugs. We are arachnids."

"Got it." Cisco tells out

Barry hearing that asks him "What did you got?"

"His name?"

"Whose name?" Peter asks and Barry groans.

"I think we have lot more on our plate than someone super hero name Cisco, did you got Caitlin." He asks as Lizard and King Shark glares and changes there gaze to there respective enemies.

"We need a little more time." Harry says through the comm

"I don't think we have...Oh shit." He quickly jump aside when lizard throws a manhole with its tail he then swung over when he gets there.

King Shark runs towards Flash who quickly used his speed to get everyone else out of there. And re-engage with King Shark running around him and punching him in various places.

"Why don't you just thunderbolt him." Peter asks through his comm referring to the Shark Man and jumping as Rhino came a little to close for his comfort and then simultaneously flipping over a slash from Lizard. He waited for few moments before webbing Lizard to the nearby building.

"He needs to be in water for me to electrocute him, other wise it won't even give him a tingle." Barry says as he dodges another slash from the King Shark. "Other wise I could try a Super Sonic Punch." Ducked from getting skewered by his hands and another kicks while landing a punch to his side. "A what" Peter's ducks thought another horn smash and kept webbing Lizard up till he was totally attached to the building. He just have to keep Rhino busy "A super sonic punch but king shark has to be at the exact place and if I am off by a single second I could actually break my arm." Barry avoids the jaws of King Shark.

"So you need him at one place right." Duck and webs Rhino legs making him fall and then webs King Shark legs to the ground.

"Yeah." Barry replies and runs away after seeing him web King shark legs to the ground he then webs keeps webbing him who in turns keeps slashing the webs and roaring.

Barry after reaching the place gets himself ready and run with everything towards King Shark and punched with full speed. King Shark who was trying his best to come out of the webs didn't expected a punch at Mach speeds to his jaw and flew from his spot out of the webs. The shockwave from the Punch pushed the gathered people including Rhino, Spider-Man and few officer still in the area back.

"Now I know why you call it Super Sonic Punch." Peter said to the Flash who was rubbing his possibly bruised arm. Joe came up next to him and stood by his side.

"Hello officer." Peter said to the Joe with masked voice and both Joe and Barry looks at him in weirdness "You are using those voice modulator things." He asks Peter.

"No!" Peter quickly replies "I mean why would I do that."

"Who is this Barry?" Joe turns his attention to the resident super hero who looks at the two of them in shock "Dont worry he is the only other person who knows." He tells Peter.

"So he knows who you are." Peter asks and Joe was stunned to actually hear such young voice.

"Meet my foster father, Joe West." Barry tells Peter.

"He is your dad." Peter asks

"Foster."

A quick sound makes them move towards the child and saw both Rhino and Lizard getting out of the bounds with King Shark still unconscious.

"Spider-Man." Lizard was the one who growled out. And both were prepared for the fight when helicopters came into view.

"A.R.G.U.S is here." Barry says as Lyla and few other agents with rifles gets out of the chopper.

Rhino after seeing so many people decided it was best to get out of here. He quickly ran towards the super-hero who quickly jumped out of the way and kept running towards the chopper. Barry seeing that quickly flashed as the giant rhino unaffected by the bullets and darts rammed into the agents and the chopper, he brought Lyla with him and Joe. "Thanks Barry." She thanked her freind

"She knows too!" Peter yells out as Barry ready himself to run after the giant Rhino, but before could do that was stopped by a sudden shout from behind them.

"Spider-Man!" Lizard tells at top of his lungs and lunged at the four. The rest of the force decided to attack him with bullet as Barry took Lyla and Peter took Joe out of the way.

"You okay, Mr. Joe?" Peter asks as he makes him stand.

"Yeah I'm...CAR!" Peter turns to see Lizard throwing a car at them which he promptly caught "You have super strength too." Barry asks to which Joe points directly above him. Where the whole ceiling was covered in debris and metal beams.

Lizard runs at them but got a thunderbolt to his side courtesy of the Flash "Okay, that's cool." Peter says and punches Lizard square in the jaw who just looks back and growl at. He quickly ducks throw the swipes.

"Dr. Connors I know you are in there, it's me your freindly neighbor-hood Spider-Man, you know me, I am your freind, you can't let Lizard control you, you have to fight back." He says as he kept dodging from side to side. Lizard then went to attack again but was punched at great speed from the side by Flash and turned his attention to him and swung his fist towards him but was stop because Spidey decided to pull his tail. He swung his tail around and struck the Flash and Spider-Man with who both went skidding with the tail in there grasp.

"Oh gross." Barry says as the both the tail was dropped by the Spider-Man on his face.

"Sorry." Peter says as he stand up "How much more time, Ned." He asks through the comms

"A few more seconds." Caitlin voice comes from the comms.

Lizard walks towards them with his tail growing back he raised his fist again but was shot in the back by Joe.

"Stay away from him, ugly." He calls as kept shooting him, Lizard turns his attention but this time was shot by Lyla in the face again which did nothing except for annoying him.

He raised his constantly shot hand again but was stopped as a web shot from behind him struck hi raised hand. His other hand was webbed again and Spider-Man decided to pull it with his whole strength. "Get out of here." Peter calls out to them which they quickly followed.

Flash decides to thunderbolt him again and Spidey kicked him in the head pushing him back.

"Guys the cleanser is ready." Caitlin call out thorough the comm.

"You can handle it here right?" Barry asks Peter who nodded his head in return. He quickly runs to the STAR labs and reached Caitlin "You need to inject him with the cleanser." She hands him the syringe with the cleanser. "Make sure all of it is injected. And be careful."

"Okay." Barry replies and quickly sped out of the place.

He return to see that Lizard was attacking Spidey with everything he got. He jumped out of the way and ran towards Lizard but was slapped away by the tail.

"Flash/Barry." The first was yelled by Spidey and Joe while the other came from the other side of the comm from Caitlin and Cisco. He dropped the cleanser, the moment of distraction cost spider a great deal who was punched by the Lizard. "Peter!" This time it was Ned who yelled it.

"Barry, you okay." Caitlin voice hurled through the comms as she asks him "Yes, I think I dropped the cleanser." He looked around to see the cleanser near the car and picked it up. "You need to hurry." Caitlin said with worry in her voice "I don't think Peter could take any more beating." He turns to look at the giant Liazrd who was now punching the downed kid. Peter quickly web his face to stop him from looking and Barry decided this moment to jump at the Lizard and stab him with cleanser. Lizard let out a loud cry as he begans to shake his body began to let out steam and shedding the skin of the Lizard. Until only a man with one arm remained lying on the ground almost naked expect for the pants.

Everyone took in a huge sigh of relief when the fight ended. Barry and Peter lying on the ground with the almost naked man.

"Hey kid you alright." The Flash asks Spider-Man who nodded his head and gave a thumbs up.

"Barry, Peter I want both of you back here, I am looking at your vitals and scan from the suit. You both need treatment." Caitlin says from the other side of the room.

"Yes, Dr. Snow" Barry says from the other end as Joe and Lyla approached them from the side. "Hey you okay Barr?" He asks him "And how's your freind?"

"I am good." Peter calls out from his place. "You have 3 broken ribs, a fractured jaw and other injuries. I don't think that those things should look good. Whereas Mr. Allen has a broken arms 5 broken ribs and cuts and other injuries, those don't look that good either." Lyla and Joe were quiet surprised to hear another voice coming from the masked person.

"I love your AI." Cisco states on the other side.

"Yeah well, this is not the worst thing that has happened to me."

"Yes the worst that happened to you was when Mr. Stark, Pepper, Aunt May and Happy got angry at you when you forgot to refill the web cartridge and fell from a 6 storey building and gravely injured yourself, you are lucky that there were several things that broke your fall there." Karen said again.

"Alright alright." Spidey says as he picked himself up "Hey uh, Flash can you bring him with us." He asks the Flash who was picking himself up.

"Yeah sure." Flash tells him.

"Are you sure, Flash." Lyla asks from other side "he tried to kill you."

"Not because he wants too." Peter interjected "He gets crazy whenever he turns into Lizard. We need to see what triggered the transformation this time." He checked his arms for the web shooter and brought one of the cartridge out of the shooter and replaced it.

"Okay then." Lyla replies "I will call back up to pick King Shark up and will meet you at STAR labs, I need to see if what you used on the Lizard thing could be used on King Shark." She walks back a bit.

"Everything is alright right?" Joe asks again.

"Its all good." Barry says and picks up the one armed guy and ran to STAR labs while the person in spider mask used shot another web at the building to get to the STAR labs.

"Its going to be interesting meeting them, isn't it Mr. West." Lyla says watching a streak of lightening and a figure swinging away from where they were at.

"It already is." Joe says "Let me just bring my Car over, then we'll head for the STAR Labs."

**(Back at STAR Labs)**

It's just been a few moments when Barry and Peter arrived back at the Labs. Both were now totally patched up and bandaged with an angry Dr. Snow that was now glaring at them. More so towards Barry than Peter but was glaring nonetheless.

"Tell me Bartholomew Henry Allen." She calmly states as the rest squirmed a bit, one person more than the others "What were you thinking when you carried an unconscious person with your shattered arm and broken ribs." She was angry when she found out that he carried an unconscious adult with his broken arms from the other side of the city to this place.

Peter being ever the good guy he is decided to interject "It was not his fault Ms. Doctor Snow." He paused as he actually cringed at his wording for a bit "I was the one who asked him to carry Dr. Connors." She turns to look at him as he looks towards the super powered teen.

"You are not off the hook either Mister." Caitlin says as she looks at him "You decided it was an extremely good idea to swing back to this place with a fractured arm and broken ribs."

"I'm sorry." Peter quietly states as he looks at the ground.

Caitlin sighs as she took in his expression. "I am not angry about the fact that you guys went out to save people." She stops "I am angry at the the fact that both of you went out there without any sense of self preservation. Otherwise I am actually quiet proud of you." Peter smiles at hearing that and so does Barry "Not you Allen, you are just stupid, I will be proud when you don't get injured as often as you do."

"Hey that's not fair." He says as the rest of the team starts laughing with Ned and Peter also laughing among them.

"Let me in about what is so amazing." A voice calls out from the door, all of them turned to look and saw that Joe along with Lyla was there. They were smiling but that smile wavered a bit when they saw a young teen with bandages around his chest and on his head and arms. And Barry was also wrapped up with bandages, and his arm in cast. He was surprised to see two teenagers in cortex but seeing one of them in bandages was leading to some conclusions and concern in Joe's mind. He turns to look at Lyla to see the same concern he has on him.

Barry tightened his jaw as he saw the expression that he had when he found out that he was the Flash and to keep it from Iris. The rest of the team was also quiet, knowing that if the two of them find out about the teen beside him then Joe West is going to blow a gasket over the fact that they let a minor on the situation, regardless of the fact that those two were his villains.

"Hello Detective, Miss." Peter on the other hand only knew that these two were trustworthy and the partners of hero "I'm Peter Parker, we met before when I was fighting with Barry against the three uglies, it is so nice to meet you ...did I do something wrong?" Peter asks noticing their reaction.

"I am sorry I didn't exactly get your name while during the fight."

"Oh its..." "Kid Arachnid." Peter and Ned looks towards Cisco who yelled his words "What?" Peter asks as he looks at the man...child.

"Its your new name. Kid Arachnid." Cisco says.

"No its Spider-Man." Peter rebutted

"But its lame and you are still a kid."

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No-"

"Enough guys." Caitlin yelled out her thoughts.

"So you have a super hero name." Joe asks and Peter nodded his head. "Hey Barry, can we talk for a second?" He went out with Lyla following behind him.

"Yea sure Joe just let me."

"You want any help." Caitlin asks as she helps him stand up.

"I am good Cait, I'll be back in a few second." He says and followed through the door Joe went through.

Joe and Lyla waited for Barry to arrive who was taking all the time he could to arrive here.

"You sure you want to face them alone." Caitlin asks as she looks at him and the place where the two were.

"Yeah I have to face them." Barry says

"You don't have to you know that too right." Caitlin says again.

"Yes, I don't have too." Barry supplies "But till the time they are here or we figure out to which Earth they belong to and how to send them back, both of them are my responsibility."

"You are wrong about that." Caitlin starts "They are our responsibility. As long as they are here."

She gave him a hug as Barry then went to the Cortex where Joe and Lyla were glaring at him.

"So Kid Arachnid." Joe asks as he and Lyla looks at Barry.

"The name is actually Spider-Man." Barry replies "At least on his earth, we don't know from which earth his yet."

"And then you allowed him to fight three monster who were wrecking havoc in the streets of Central City. Do you know that the kid could have gravely injured himself while fighting those three." Lyla says, her voice increasing with every syllable. "I didn't expected this from you Barry."

"She is right you know." Joe interjected not letting Barry say anything in return. "You told me that help was coming, not some child who will be entering the place with nothing but a spandex onesie."

"Look Joe." Barry said raising his arms and grimaced "I know you are angry, you too Lyla, but I wasn't here to stop him from coming, we were going through the kids meta-gene which is quite different from the one from the particle accelerator explosion."

"That kid is a meta-human." Lyla says in surprise "But it still is not right for you to allow him to fight, especially something like these monster that even Oliver and his team hadn't fought."

"Well nobody on this earth actually fought them."

"So they are from other earth."

"The same one the Kid is from."

"You allowed him to fight, these monster because they are from same earth." Joe nearly yelled it out.

"No, I told you I wasn't here and he said that he actually fought the two before." Barry tells them.

"And you actually believed him?!" Lyla asks them.

"I didn't in the start but the kid actually knows and came up with the formula for the gene cleanser, they are actually pretty smart." Barry says.

"But he is still kid."

"Who actually has super strength and used his powers to stop a side of the building on top of several civilians and police officers." Barry says reminding the two of what he actually did today.

"I still don't like it Barry." Lyla says from the other side "A child in the field is something that I don't like."

"Even I don't like it Lyla." Barry states his voice still firm "But I can't ignore the lives we saved today because of him." He then pauses for a moment "Also we might have found a way to cure King Shark."

"Yes the Gene Cleanser, you were talking about." Lyla says as Barry nodded his head.

"You know if he was my kid, I would have actually took his suit away and grounded him indefinitely." Joe says from his side as Barry chuckled and Lyla nodded her head to the notion.

"That wouldn't have worked." A voice comes over the intercom of the cortex.

"Ahh Barry what was that?" Joe asks as he looks around.

"I am Karen." The voice Karen speaks. "I am an A.I. built in the suit of Peter to help him."

"What do you mean it wouldn't have worked?" Barry speaks.

"Mr. Stark" Karen speaks again "his mentor actually grounded him and took the suit away, later on he proceeded to fight a villain on top of a plane in a homemade suit which he than later crashed on Coney Island. By staying on top of the plane. "

"Karen!" Peter yelled out over the comms. "I am so sorry about her, she is usually not like this."

"Actually" Barry started "I would like know if what she meant was that you basically steered a plane from the outside?!"

"Ahhh yeah." Peter said through the comms not noticing the surprised look from the Caitlin, Cisco and Harry with Barry, Lyla and Joe looking more shocked than ever.

"Alright." Cisco started "We need to learn the full limitations of your abilities."

_**So another chapter for this story, sorry for the wait, was busy with few other things and needed some more time with writer block I had. Otherwise enjoy guys**_


	4. Powers

_**Hey guys another chapter for this story is done hope you guys like it.**_

**(Earth 19999/MCU Earth)**

Tony Stark was worried.

He did not worry easily.

And there are not many people he will worry for.

He only worries for people that he calls family and freinds and he can count them on one hand.

These people included Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, Ja-Vision and now the new addition Peter, May and through them Ned, the last one is still not sure about.

He did not include the Avengers because after the whole Civil War, the Avengers were broken up, none were now trustful of each other and for some reason he blames it on himself.

He knew that not everyone will agree to the Accords, and few did not. He did what he thought was right, and he paid for it. He thought if the Avengers agreed to the Accords than they will have to control the collateral damage and they will understand that they do have to answer to someone. And he knew that he thought wrong. That's why he went to Siberia to help Captain America to deal with the rest of Winter Soldiers, only to find out that Captain's best freind killed his mother. He never had that much love for his father yet he still cared for him, but he deeply loved his mother and finding out that the Winter Soldier killed his mother and the fact that Captain knew about it, made him livid and emotionally distraught, also the fact this happened just after the Civil War where his best freind lost his legs and meeting the half of the Avengers in the RAFT, his thoughts were already in disarray and the video didn't help him which resulted in another fight in the bunkers, where all three of them were gravely injured and he was left with more PTSD and a broken team and a lot of trust issues.

And in these time came his friends all of them. Pepper, Rhodey and Happy made him stand again and introduction to Peter Parker was a huge welcome. The kid didn't knew it but he helped Tony lot more than anybody else, and also made him worry about him more than anybody else. This is not the first time he has been around a kid. That Harley kid was also a god sent especially during the Mandarin. He still keeps tabs on him from time to time.

Now back to the original point, Tony Stark was worried, an hour ago May called Happy telling him that Peter didn't reached home, she also told him that she called Ned's home as he left with him, but even he didn't came home. Now Peter may come home late time to time because of the Spider-Man business, but Ned on the other hand was a surprise, as he goes to home after the school, no other routes except for the times he will go to Peter's house, and school was over hours ago. So this first made him look for any spider business, and imagine his surprise when he didn't found any reading from the suit including the location. The suit was nowhere to be found, not even the back up tracer was found incase both of them decide to Hack the suit again.

So he then went through ever CCTV footage of the area around the school and excelsior, he found them, just before Peter started making some wierd sound and then theh fell in a blue portal, a portal that was very similar to the one that flew into with a Nuclear Missile, which actually made him worry more and a little scared.

"Mr. Stark." FRIDAY calls.

"Yes FRI." Tony answers.

"There have been several reading similar to that of the portal that appeared under Mr. Parker and Mr. Leeds." She says in a robotic voice with concern.

"You mean to tell me there have been same portal like that?" Tony asks the AI.

"Yes and it appeared all over the world with most of them appearing in New York with the total number of 27." She answers again.

"So there were more portals like that with the most of the count in this city only." Tony the pauses for a moment "Why wasn't I informed about this before?" He asks with a little bit of anger

"The readings that the appearance of the portals was very brief." FRIDAY answers back "It was like they were only there for a moment."

"And it took only a moment for that thing to take Peter and Ned with them. We don't even know if they are alright" He yells it out. Tony then looks at the picture of the portal again where it shows picture of Peter and Ned falling in the portal. He then brings out a flip phone and stares at it.

"FRIDAY show me the readings." She brings out the reading on a Holo screen. "We could use these reading to open a same portal right."

"In theory, it could be done but we need to study it a bit more."

"Alright you do that, and also message Happy to prepare the extra rooms. I am going to make some calls." With that he walks out of the room with flip phone I hand.

**(Arrowverse Earth-1)**

"So what else you do?" Joe asks as they goes to the meet the kid "Apart from the super strength, and those webs and the sticking."

"Oh the webs are not organic." Peter tells him "I actually made them, the only thing I have is super strength, heightened reflexes and my all of my senses are tuned upto eleven."

"You forgot the Peter Tingle." Ned calls out from the back.

"We do not call that Peter Tingle." Peter says a bit red.

"What's the Peter Tingle?" Lyla asks the question.

"Its an extra sense I have." Peter states after a bit "Its like I could sense anything dangerous that could happen and any thing that could harm me and others around me. Some times it happens just before something bad is going to happen and sometimes it happens with the stupidest of thing."

"So you could see bad things happen before they actually happens." Cisco asks as this ability was somewhat similar to the ability he has.

"Not that early, just moments before it actually happened." Peter said "It is actually quiet usefull so I don't have to worry about anyone attacking me from behind."

"That's actually quiet usefull." Barry states with a bit of the envious tone.

"Well not exactly, especially when you have a sensory overload, and it thinks that everything around you is very dangerous." Peter states back.

"Oh." Barry made a sympathetic face.

"So how did you got your powers?" Harry asks him.

"I got bitten by a radioactive spider on a field trip and after being sick I woke up to find I have six pack abs, super strength and I could stick to things also a healing factor." Peter says as he looks at Barry. "How did you got your powers?"

"I got hit by a lightning that was created by the Particle accelerator and landed in a coma." Barry starts to Peter's and Ned's fascination "Nine months later I woke up to find out I have six pack abs, could run at the speed of sound, can phase through objects, run on water and vibrate my hands and also can travel through time and multiverse not good at it though and few other things."

"That is so cool, wait you travel through multiverse, that means you could send us home." Ned shouts in glee.

"Well not really because I am not good at it and I don't know from which earth you are from." Barry speaks. "I could accidentally drop you either on a earth whose atmosphere is unlivable or one where there are evil versions of ourselves." Peter's and Ned's face turn a bit grim at the prospect. "Other wise my freind Cisco could try to use his powers to find out which earth you are from and then we could try to open a breach to your earth." The smile returned to both of there faces.

"Wait you have powers too." Peter asks in shock, with Ned and Lyla also shocked at the prospect.

"Yeah, I have the powers where I could see a person fast and future by getting in contact with them and there things they have worn regularly but using that I can also detect if they are from this earth or not or on which earth they actually exist. If I could get hold of my powers than I can also open breach but still not good at it." Cisco states to the astonishment of the three. "And I did not get 6 packs which is so not fair."

"Hey so if you could touch me and use your powers than you could actually find out where are from! That's so cool." Ned was.

"Well we could give it a try." Cisco said as he approached the teen. Who then stuttered a bit. "It won't hurt would it?" Ned spoke again "I would like to do it but I don't want to be in pain."

"Dont worry you want be affected by it in the least." Cisco states again "I just need to make a direct contact with you."

"Do I need to prepare for any thing." Ned spoke again.

"Kid." Cisco spoke out "Relax, you won't even feel it."

"Isn't that what doctor says when they are giving you a shot or sticking needles in you, but even then it hurts." Ned spoke out again as Cisco, Barry and the rest looks at the kid. Peter rubbing his face decided to step forward "here try it with me." Peter said, he actually wanted to go back home, aunt May would be worried sick right now, also Mr. Stark is going to be so angry for going of the face of the earth to that of another earth. Ned looks at Peter and asks "Are you sure, Peter?"

"Yeah." Peter says "Also we need to go because I don't think your Parents, aunt May and Mr. Stark are going to be too keen over this fact that we are on another earth in another universe."

Cisco steps upto Peter and touches him on the shoulder trying to get a vibe. He kepts his hand there and didn't feel anything in the start "Guys I don't feel any-" the world around him suddenly becomes a bit darker. He saw the kid, Peter in front of a man that was bleeding on the road, the kid was crying, the scene then turns to him making the webs and swing through the city and crashing in several places, he then saw a man in a goatee wearing glasses and a suit in what should be the kids room. The scene than changes to an airport where the kid was fighting a man with metal arm and mechanical wings, those are cool and than fighting a guy with a shield and then somebody turn giant and he was swatted after he brought down the giant man, then a gold-red armour with a shiny piece in the center drops and the helmet lifts to show the man in goatee again. The scene than changes to that of a school with the kid and his freind and a bully. Then to an ATM and than to a street when somebody took him for a flight and then dropped him. Then towards Washington Building where he stopped an elevator from falling using his web. Than he saw the kid holding a ferry together with his webs. Then he saw the kid buried under the warehouse and was lifting up the than saw the kid fighting the guy who flew him the first time and dropped him on top of a jet and steering it away from a city by crashing it on the coney island. He saw the guy in goatee again with a new spider suit which was lot more cool, then fighting the Lizard guy and then a guy flinging several bombs of pumpkin shapes at the people. He saw other fights, as the scene keeps from changing from one to another and then to the figure which was very familiar to him. He saw Zoom going against Flash, Green Arrow and Spider-Man, a guy in red suit holding two Katanas, and behind Zoom were a guy with a giant stinger, the Rhino dude, the same guy that was flinging pumpkin bombs, and two figures that were extremely familiar to him considering that one of them nearly killed him and Caitlin and the other could create storms with his hands, Weather Wizard and Deathstroke and before he could go any further he was brought back. He touched his nose which was now bleeding slightly and he tried to look around but everything was blurry and the whole world then turned black as he fell to the ground.

Team Flash, was worried, they didn't know what happened, at first everything was going good as Cisco touched Peter and then he had a seizure as he fell to ground with blood coming out of his nose, Barry quickly took him to the Medbay, Caitlin following behind with the rest. They watched him lying on the bed as Caitlin tried to determine what was the cause of his sudden blackout.

"So what actually happened." Barry asked worried about him.

"Everything seems normal, it looks like he tried to surpass his limits when he tried to vibe him." Caitlin said to the surprise of others.

"What do you mean?" Joe asks as he looked at her.

"This the same thing that happened with Mist when he is not able to control his molecules and with Barry when doesn't take his regular calorie intake, his scan in the mind shows sudden influx which shows that a lot of information got dumped on him and because he is not used to his power which caused the seizure." Caitlin said again as she saw Cisco starting to twitch and wake up.

Cisco groans as he woke up "Did somebody got the number of the trailer that ran over me uhh" He groaned out "I swear that this is much worse than the hangovers I had over the years." Barry and Caitlin helped him up as they smiled at his usual comments and being Cisco.

"I'm sorry." Peter says as looked at Cisco then at floor.

Before he could continue with his apology Cisco raised his hands to stop him. "Don't be." He said as sat straight "It wasn't like that you knew what would happen when I used my powers on you, on the other hand I have a good news, a bad news and a worst news." He slowly stood up from his spot on the bed.

"Woah, buddy you need to rest." Barry says as he held Cisco up when he stumbled a bit.

"Yeah well not now you guys need to know something." Cisco says as he stand up properly "So which one do you want to know first, the good, bad or worst." He says as the rest decided choose before he spoke up again "forget it because I am going to start of with the worst one."

"Usually in this scenario" Ned spoke out "people tell a good news first."

"Yes, well in this scenario" Cisco replies while moving his hand in a circular motion "the worst news is actually quiet good than the good and bad ones."

"Then why it is the worst news?" Ned was confused

"Because I said it is." Cisco said and doesn't wait for a reply "So when i was vibing you, I saw your past and some of the villains that you fought and I found out some of whom are here and I don't know anyone else whose going to be here. But these three guys from your earth and teamed up with three other baddies of our earth and you and Flash and Green Arrow along with another guy was fighting them." He let the information sunk in before continuing again "There was this guy in green costume and was quiet buff and he had a giant stinger tail behind him."

"Scorpion." Peter spoke out in shock

"Is what he is called I could come up with something new but it somehow fits. Alright other guy." Cisco tried to focus on his memory "He is the Rhino dude that you guys were fighting this morning." The others nodded at this.

"And the last guy was on a hoverboard or a glider thing and flinging pumpkin bombs at the people, I don't know if he was wearing mask or not but he looked strong, crazy like a total lunatic and was laughing loudly."

"Goblin!" Ned and Peter yelled out in shock.

"Not bad." Cisco said reverently showing admiration for the naming skill.

"Not bad!" Ned said in a high pitched voice "That guy is a total lunatic and flings bombs left and right as if they are candies, he nearly blasted our school with his bombs."

"Okay very bad, very very bad." Cisco amended.

"Cisco you said they teamed up, who did they teamed up with." Barry asks remembering the earlier sentence.

"Well one was Weather Wizard." Barry and Joe looked somewhat surprised at this "another was Deathstroke." Now both Caitlin and Barry looked a bit fearful, they knew the guy who is responsible for so many deaths and is enemy of Green Arrow, they were going to need his help if they wanted to stop him.

"And the last one." Barry asks as Cisco hesitated a bit "Who was the last one, Cisco?"

"Zoom" Cisco said as the rest took a deep breath.

"Who?" Ned asks

"Isn't that the same name you said when we first landed here. Is he that bad of a guy?"

"He is not bad." Barry starts "that guy is totally evil and is now trying to steal my speed."

"Steal your speed?"

"We speedster get our powers from speed force which allow grant us the speed and various abilities and he wants steal my speed, which is our link to the speed force."

"Ohh." Peter and Ned let out.

Peter then remember something "You said there was another guy fighting alongside us, can you describe him?"

Cisco nodded "He was guy wearing all red spandex suit with bit of black here and there also he was holding two Katanas and had gun holster at his side."

"Deadpool!" Peter tells out as Ned eyes widen itself.

"You know him?" Cisco asks.

"Yeah." Peter said in despair "why couldn't be anyone else, daredevil and Cage works heck I would love it if it was Black Cat instead of him." Ned snorted at the last part "but why him."

"Hey that's not the way to talk about fellow heroes." Barry says trying to defend the person who will fight with him to stop Zoom and the other villains.

"That guy is not a hero." Peter said this with groan "He has a special title, 'the merc with the mouth'." He then pauses for a moment "he kills bad guys on daily basis and threaten people with his katana."

"So he fights for the good guys right." Cisco said picking the fact that he kills the bad guys as the others look at him. "What?"

"That's the only thing you got from that?" Lyla asks

"Its a legit question." Cisco answers back.

"Its not the fact that he is the shoot first ask later kind of guy." Peter says again "it's what he says and his antics that worry me. I fought against him because of misunderstanding and till this day I am still a bit wary of him and weirded out by his antics."

"He can't be that bad?" Cisco spoke out again hoping for the alternate earth Deathstroke doppelganger(which he clearly is not even if both of them had same surname) to be a good guy "What's the worst he could do?"

"He attacked me with sub machine guns and giant rocket launchers." Peter deadpans.

"Okay so we are going to need to work on him a bit." Cisco says through gritted teeth.

"What's the bad news?" Joe asks.

"Why would I tell you the bad news first?" Cisco asks back.

"Because you started with the worst news first and if we are going in the opposite order than shouldn't it be worst, bad and good?"

"Noooo!" Cisco says indignantly "Let me do it Joe I got this, so now with the good news." He pauses for some effect "I know from which Earth you guys are." Peter and Ned let out a relieved smile where as the adults now understanding where Cisco was going with it.

"And what's the bad news Cisco?" Barry asks with a bit of dread.

"Well the bad news is" Cisco makes a grim face "That you are far from home." He then pauses for a bit "You are very, very far from home."

_**So another story for this chapter is done. Thank you for reading this story and I haven't updated my other stories in a while, as there chapter are still under work.**_

_**And yes don't forget to leave review and fav this story. I really hope that you like this chapter and enjoy it like my other stories too.**_

_**In the end don't forget to fav and leave a review.**_

_**Lights out.**_


	5. Problems

_**Hey guys this is another chapter of this story hope you guys will love it too.**_

**(Arrowverse Earth-1)**

"What do you mean we are very far from home?" Peter asks as he looks at Team Flash.

"Exactly what I mean." Cisco stated "Did we ever explain to you the Multiverse Theory." Both of them shakes there head in a negative. Barry looking at them nodded his head at Cisco and flash brought a board and marker to make them understand the concept.

He opened the marker and began making two circle on the board. "That is a circle and that is another circle." Ned says "and we can't call them circles the dimensions are wrong and it's not perfect circle."

Barry looked indignant at his criticism of his drawing skill where Peter looked embarrassed, Caitlin was giggling, Joe and Harry smirked and Cisco snorted, even then Barry decided to continue.

"For instance let's just that these two are earth's and this is your earth." Barry said while looking circling around one circle "and this is my Earth." He used the marker to circle around the second circle. Both nodded following what he was talking about "Just like these there are several earths based for example one where Nazis won the World War." Both Peter for some reason looked afraid for some reason "One where Kennedy was never assassinated."

"Oh, how about where we are evil." He remembers having this conversation before and a brief smile appeared at the childlike curiosity that Ned showed.

"Yeah, I've been there, it sucks." Barry said. Ned looked down feeling that none of his version sucks feeling a bit bad, Peter notices his freind and gave him a sympathetic pat on the back.

"Yeah but it still doesn't explain why and how we are here." Peter states looking at the Team.

"Yes." Barry then bought his pen and used it to motion at the two mishaped circles "So all of these Earths occupy the same place in space but all of them vibrate at different frequency and hence are invisible to each other."

"Yes but for someone with super speed like you." Peter looked at Flash "If you run at the super fast speed and vibrate yourself at the same frequency to the earth that you want travel too you could break through the dimension barrier and can create a breach to the earth allowing you to travel to other earths, but that you would need would have to be around between Mach 7 or above and Mach three is around 8644 km per hour but even if your super power is super speed shouldn't you be turned to ashes or does your powers allow you to not goes *whoosh* and then *boom* and then *sizzle*." The last part was done with hand signs where as Joe looked a bit lost midway where as the rest looked quiet impressed.

"You are smart and strong." Caitlin states from her place.

"Yeah, well he is one of the smartest guys in the school." Ned spoke from his place "one of the reason teachers don't call out to him most of the times." He was a bot envious about the last part.

"Yeah, my Powers allow me not be *whoosh* then *boom* then *sizzle*." He contemplated what he spoke then amended "The *whoosh* and *boom* does actually happens not the *sizzle* part."

"So shouldn't it be easy for you to help us go home." Peter again asked.

"That's the thing." Barry spoke again "I can run fast but right now I am not that fast and also I need to know the frequency and be able to vibrate at that frequency. One of the reason I asked Cisco to vibe because then he could open the breach to your earth and he could then also remember the frequency of said earth."

"He could open a breach to our earth but then what he meant by us being far from earth."

"Yes about that" Cisco interjected "The earth you and your freind are from may be in the same space but they are actually vibrating at the extreme frequency and to actually be able to open just one gate or one way door we need have power source that actually make a breach and we don't have that technology yet to make something like that will take time like an year or two and that is if are able to use his speed." He pointed at Barry at the last part "And if tries to run there he needs to run at around Mach 29 or 30 maybe even more and try to match the frequency, that will actually make him go *sizzle*." Cisco states while looking them "Theoretically there shouldn't have been a breach between these two Earths but there is and there are only three ways that it is possible. One." He bought out one finger "There is speedster out there who is a lot more faster than you. He made the breach accidentally or on purpose and made several breaches on these two earths and we don't know if he is a good or bad guy or if he is even here. Second" He bought up the second finger "There was breached and he came across some kind of power source to actually boost his ability but ended up creating way to many breaches that have you and your freinds and your other freinds land here. And third." He brought up the third finger but paused and hesitated a bit "I think that somehow Zoom is responsible for this." Caitlin shuddered and Barry griped his arms tight, Joe looked nervous Harry looked livid for some reason and then Lyla looked al around confused. "Zoom?" She asked

"We have a lot to fill you in on." Cisco said and Caitlin moved to explain her about the most recent baddie they are facing.

"Why do you think he is responsible for it?" Ned asks.

"I don't know it's just that guy introduced multiverse to us so we think that he might be responsible for it." Cisco states "And all these are just speculation as we don't have a concrete proof that any of these speculations are actually truthful." He then paused and added "Also I need someone to blame it on and he was the only one that came to mind."

"Isn't it wrong to blame someone for something that he may have not done." Peter asks.

"It is." Cisco agreed to what he was saying "And I don't want to but he can travel through multiverse and is actually faster than Barry not the Mach 38 fast but fast and that is something even the strongest and fastest will have a hard time doing that but it is possible that he might be behind it. Know that I am not blaming him, I want to and I am in a way doing it but as of now he is the only one capable of doing it." Cisco states while looking at the teen. "Right now we have other things to be worried about, for instance finding out how many more have traveled here from your Earth because I just checked our satellite and found out that just like the breach in the breach room there were many other breaches that opened many places on the globe just for a moment and then closed themselves and I don't know if there were any more villains or heroes that were brought with those breach here. And where is the other guy, Deadpool, not much heroic name but you did say that he wasn't a hero, we need to find him." Cisco states another problem that they have "We need to actually find him before he kills someone than need to make him help us against Zoom and your other villains. We have make him work with you two and Green Arrow which is also going to be more difficult. All in all we have a lot of problems on our plate right now, and we also need to make a machine and find a power source that could actually help make a breach."

All of them looked at Cisco who told them everything that they are going to need to do and the number of the problems that could actually be problems and also the main problem that they were in the wrong universe.

"We have a lot of work to do don't we." Joe sighed as he said this.

"Yes." Cisco spoke again "And also we need to give the two of you an identity because in this universe you don't exist, and that is the only problem with the least amount of problems."

"Oliver" Barry spoke from behind him knowing his freind is going to ask about two teens that knows his identity and the new superhero that appeared out of nowhere.

"...or not." Cisco groaned out remembering about him.

"Yes." Peter spoke again "I have another problem." He paused in between "I need to eat more food than regular human because I burn more calories than human." Caitlin smiled where as Barry clasped him on the back. "Why don't you come with me. Both of you. I will show you the best place to get the calories people like us would need." He then looked at gathered people "You want to come with or want to remain here." He asked the rest.

"Sorry Barr." Joe spoke out "Need to write a report and submit it by 7 so go ahead I will see later today."

"I really need to be back at A.R.G.U.S" Lyla said as she head out of the Labs.

"I don't think people would like this face out there." Harry said as he moved towards the lab.

"Sorry man." Cisco said as he looked at Barry "I got a hot date today." Both Barry and Caitlin looked a bit shocked but soon smiled as they looked at him.

"Good for you, man." Barry said as he he clapped him on the back.

"Congratulation Cisco." Caitlin spoke spoke out from her side "You deserve this."

"Thank guys." Cisco spoke again and checked for time "But I need to head out so I could be on time for my date. And for tomorrow remind me I have to talk to Peter a bit more." He quickly picked his things and ran out of the cortex.

"What about you, Caitlin?" Barry asks as Peter, Ned and him looked at her.

"Sure, why not." Caitlin said without hesitation "I could really use a big belly after today." He picked up her coat, and grabbed her purse ready to head out.

"So want to take the Flash Express." Barry asks the three.

"No." Caitlin deadpans as she looked at him "I really like my clothes not on fire. Also I bought my car to work so I would prefer to drive my way there. What about you two?" She directed the question to the two teens.

"I don't want to go swinging again." Ned says from his place "I don't want to puke my guts out there."

"I am healed a while back so I can actually Flash myself and Peter there, so you can take Ned and I will take Peter with me." Barry said while looking at Caitlin and Ned.

"It is safe right." Peter asks with the wrapped up hand.

"Dont worry its totally safe." Barry said "So there are no problems right."

"So we will meet at the Big Belly Brother." Caitlin said as she walked out with Ned waving the two of them bye.

"So let's head out of here." Barry says as he took Peter and Flashed out of there after closing the labs.

_**Hello guys another chapter done. Thank you for the votes and views guys. Thank you so much.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter too, and if you like this chapter vote for this story and share it too.**_

_**Lights out guys.**_


	6. Discussions

**(Arrowverse Earth-1)**

Barry and Caitlin with Peter and Ned respectively were at the Big Belly Burger with the two heroes waiting for there freinds in front of it as the two reached their superhero friends. "So is the money on this earth similar to the one on our earth. It is dollar right and if it is then is Washington, Lincoln, Jackson, Jefferson and Franklin right and if they are on the money can we use the money that we have on us." Ned asks in one single breath.

"Well, we do have them but I still don't think you guys should use that money because every note has a serial code and it will be confusing when two notes have the same serials or even if they don't I would have to report for it because I do work in the law and enforcement." "As a CSI." "Thanks for reminding me Cait, which means I have to do the test on the dollar that will be brought in and all of it will prove to be real unless they use another ink for the printing except for the serial." Barry states.

"So we can't use the money that we have on us." Peter asks a bit down, he was going to Delmar's to get his sandwich but they didn't know if they had it here so right now they could only go to the place where Barry and Caitlin could show to them right now and being not being able to use his money makes it a lot more troubling.

"Don't worry I told you that it's my treat." Barry said again.

"Yes." Peter spoke again "But I need to eat a lot more than normal people."

"Yes." Caitlin spoke from her side "I made some calculations during the first tests and found out that you need to have at least 3000 calories intake. So that you won't pass out during the heroics due to the lack of food like certain someone I know."

"That was one time." A glare from the resident doctor "well okay maybe a lot more than one time. But it was not my fault that I didn't know it."

"How can someone not know that they are hungry Mr. Allen?!" She asks indignantly and to this Barry had no comeback.

"Okay, now that had been settled" Caitlin spoke "Let's figure out what you guys should eat alright" and with that she led them two a table.

"I will get the food." Barry then turns to look at the two teens "So does your earth have Big Belly."

"No actually." Peted answers for both of them.

"Wow, you guys are missing out the best burgers." Barry said in surprise "This is the best food chain in the entire multiverse."

"There are Big Belly Burgers on other Earths too." Ned asks in surprise.

"Well" Barry starts "I've been to only two earths and only one of them had this food chain. Anyways so you don't know about this food and anyways you haven't gotten the taste so I will order for the two of you this time around alright and then you could choose the one you like next time."

"What do you mean by next time?" Peter asks while he tilt his head in confusion.

"Don't you go out to celebrate when you defeat a villain?" Barry asks and Peter nodded his head remembering that after beating the bad guys and getting scolded they celebrate by ordering Shawarma or Delmar's. "Just like that at end of the day we celebrate with Big Belly and Jitters."

"Oh that's cool." Peter spoke.

"Yeah so let me order this time you can choose the next time." Barry said as he went to the counter to order the meal.

"So till the time he is there let's talk about what you were doing when you dropped here out of nowhere?" Caitlin asks.

"Actually we were coming back from and school toward my Internship." Peter points to himself "and he was for his house." Peter then pauses remembering that Happy told him that he would be unable to pick him up from school and asked if he wanted to take a day off that day and he was actually going to ponder that at Ned's house. "When this wierd blue portal appeared under us and then we were falling and ended up at the big room." Peter finished his story.

"You have an internship." Caitlin asks

"Yeah he has the Stark Internship." Ned spoke out for his friend "But nobody in school actually believes that because of Flash."

"Flash?" Caitlin asks confused by this.

"His real name is Eugene Thompson." Peter said seeing the confused expression on the doctors face "He calls himself 'Flash' for some reason, mostly because Eugene is old and weird and funny, and is part of our Academic Decathlon."

"You missed the part where he is the substitute and he bullies you and few other student." Ned said and Peter glared at him not wanting it to be known by the people that he was being bullied.

"You are being bullied!" Caitlin nearly shrieked the kid was little cinnamon roll and someone was bullying him. If she had the powers of her earth two self he would have frozen that guys to the ceiling or the the side of the cliff and would slowly let it melt just so that she could watch his expression of dread as he falls. Wow she have some dangerous imagination.

"Who's being bullied?" Barry came back with a huge amount of food he probably ordered two for each of them.

"Wow that is a lot of food!" Ned states and looked around to see a lot of people were looking at Barry. Barry left the trays on the table and the whole table was covered with different types of food. He saw that a lot of people were looking weirded out by the two of them.

"Why did you order this much?" Peter asks in wonder. "Caitlin said you needed around three thousand or above calories now this is a fat food and because of that reason I didn't order more because I need around ten thousand calories intake of food." "You can eat that much and still stay thin." Ned said in wonderment "I know right sometime I'm jealous of him." Caitlin spoke from her side as she picked up a fry from the one Barry gave her, the Belly Bloater one of her favourites.

"Yeah yeah but what it was about you being bullied by someone." Barry asks as he picked up a belly buster as Ned also picked up the ham burger.

"Its nothing, Mr. Allen." Peter spoke as he hung his head as Barry cringed at the use of title.

"Call me Barry." Barry said as he picked a burger and took a huge bite "Mr. Allen makes me sound old and cringey also start eating we can discuss your bully while we are eating. So who is your bully."

"Flash." Caitlin spoke with a smirk as Barry spit out the fry he was trying to eat.

"What?!" Barry asks in shock.

"Not you Mis-Barry." Peter shakes his head in negative "He is a guy in my class, Eugene Thompson, and he does not have any powers just like to call himself Flash." Peter picks a burger and took a bite out of it.

"Oh okay." Barry spoke in relief he didn't want to believe that a version of will/can bully someone but this is the multiverse that we are talking about there could be a version of him that is evil. "So why don't you file a complaint about it." He asks "or better fight back."

"I don't want too." Peter spoke quietly as he ate the burger. Barry sighed as he looked at Caitlin and then turned back to Peter.

"Look, Peter" Barry started "We know what it's like to be bullied by people." He said this while pointing to Caitlin and himself "And sometimes the bullies became to much overbearing. One of the major reason I asked you to file a complaint or fight back is not because I know you can fight or you have powers but because sooner or later these bullies sometimes bite more than they could chew and could end up in the wrong end of the society, or they will give you a black eye, beat you up and still end up in the wrong end of the society." He said the last part remembering some of his bullies of his childhood one standing prominent over the others.

"But you have to file a complaint or fight back otherwise they will never learn." Barry concludes "I use to have a bully whom I still remember, wanted to beat him up and put him in a jail a lot of time. Funny thing he also got super powers after the Particle Accelerator exploded and he turned to the life of crime."

"Really" Ned asks "what happened to him?"

"Oh he is dead." Barry said as he picked up a burger and realized what he just said, Caitlin was glaring at him with the burger in hand and Ned and Peter looking at him with wide eyes "and I realized that I shouldn't have spoken about that, I didn't kill him another bad guy killed him when he tried to fight him and I realized I shouldn't tell you what happened to my childhood bully." He noticed the glare Caitlin was giving him intensified with each second.

"Bottomline don't let your bully walk all over you." Barry concluded his thought.

"I don't want to get bullied by him every day." Peter spoke out "it's just that I don't want him to bully others if I fought back and also I was unable to fight back before and if I was able to now everyone will get suspicious, I have these powers and I have to use them with responsibility, you know 'with great powers comes great responsibility'."

"That is a nice quote." Barry stated.

"Why not talk to your parents?" Caitlin asks as she looks at the two not noticing the sudden fist clench and Ned turning his eyes wide and sudden quietness that settled over the table.

"Th-they-they are dead." Peter said as Caitlin eyes widen.

"I'm so sorry." She spoke out in an apologetic tone "I didn't knew about."

"It's okay." Peter spoke in a quiet tone he took a quiet nibbled. "It happend a long time ago."

"You were talking about the internship right?" Caitlin said remembering the first thing Peter said when she asked him trying to get his thoughts of his parents and it worked as a smile came over her face as he told her with him talking more about a Tony Stark, who is also a super hero going by the name Iron Man, part of Avengers which is a cool name according to Barry which is a super hero team of the strongest heroes of Earth, is also a billionaire and a genius with five doctorates under him. He talked all about his internship about how Mr. Stark found him and made him a suit for his protection and helped him get a patent for his web fluids and became his mentor of sorts, Caitlin has to say that she doesn't like the guy very much, and Barry didn't like the fact that he openly told his identity to the world but respected that he haven't done the same for Peter and over all the guy sounded cool and awesome, especially the Arc reactor and Iron Man Armor.

Meanwhile both Barry and Peter clear the whole table where as Ned and Caitlin have yet to eat one of the burgers, and the rest of the customers glaring at the two super-heroes, for staying thin after eating enough burgers for four of them. Peter feeling the glares turned a bit red as he slurped on his shake. After paying for the food and nearly running out of the place to escape the glare, Barry met the three outside.

As the two went out he felt his mobile vibrate in his pocket. He picked up his phone and saw the caller ID of Joe West. "Hey Joe." Barry spoke "What's up?"

"Barry." Joe spoke with an urgent tone "Captain Singh is asking for you there is a crime near the Central Park. You might want to come here." The scene changes to the park where Joe is standing with his back turned to the shops. He then turns to look at the scene with two shops that were now completely covered in ice and the sorrounding that was completely frozen in ice. "Scratch that you need to come here." He looks to where the road was now completely frozen and the two shops which were now completely covered in ice and two giant ice cones shape mountain that was coming from one of the shops.

"I will be there in a few seconds." Barry voice came through the phone.

_**Hey guys here's another chapter in two days in a row. Don't know what you guys think of but I seriously hope that you guys love this chapter.**_

_**Yeah and don't forget to vote and comment.**_

_**See you all in the next chapter.**_

_**Lights Out.**_


	7. New Villain

**(Arrowverse Earth-1 outside Big Belly Burger)**

"Hey Caitlin." Barry calls out to the Doctor where she was with Ned and Peter. "Joe just called I have to be at a crime scene can you bring both of them to my lab at CCPD, I will all of you at my lab." And with that he flashed out of there in super speed.

"He really needs to stop doing that." Caitlin asks as she fixed her hair and Ned was looking at the place where Barry once stood, whereas Peter was...glaring at it?

"He didn't even let me asks if I could come with him." Peter said to Caitlin's confusion.

"You know he is going to be at a crime scene right?" Caitlin asks.

"Yes and I was going to ask if he needed some help." Peter says while looking at Caitlin.

"I don't think the captain would've allowed a minor to be at the place of crime." Caitlin said while remembering the Captain Singh "and you need to learn to not be your super-hero persona everytime, everyone needs some time to kick back and relax. Now come on we are going to his place of work." And with that she ushered both in her car and drove towards the CCPD.

* * *

**(With Barry near the Central City Park)**

Barry quickly arrived at the place and stopped to look in shock at the shops and the sorrounding area. The whole block was covered in ice and two conical glaciers that were in one of the shops could be seen from a far place. He walked near the scene and nearly tripped on one the road which was now completely frozen. And the fact that a slide of ice was going towards one of the building really got his attention.

"Done taking in the scenery." Joe said while coming in front of him.

"You know if this place was not a crime scene this would look like a ice themed amusement park." Barry said with amazement in his voice.

"Yeah" Joe said "Especially the slide it is long and quiet thrilling that many youngsters will like but whoever this person in is more interested in jewelry, money and hurting people than building children slides for a park."

"So why not turn on your magic." Joe paused for a minute "Do you think its Snart." Barry looked at Joe in surprise "You know Captain Cold, crime scene with a lots of ice."

"No Joe, it's not his M.O." Barry says as he looked around "He prefer the thrill of chase and/or total subtlety, not a grand show. He would have planned this intricately, not go in ice every one and steal everything brings too much attention on him also he doesn't kill or harm any passerby, if it doesn't include benefit or loose ends." He then looked around especially around "And I don't think that the Cold Gun has the ability to make giant slides and conical glaciers."

"Okay then you work here and I will ask around see if anybody saw someone coming in here during the robbery." With that Joe walked out of the shop and Barry started looking around the place. After going through the scene he went towards the things that were stolen and things that were littering around the place. And then went outside to look around the sorrounding but jumped up when he heard Captain Singh voice from behind him.

"Allen" Capt. Singh called out to him "did you find something."

Barry at first stuttered before he caught himself "Yes Captain." He said. Captain Singh waited for a few more moments for him to speak something but he just stood there not speaking anything.

"Allen I don't pay you for standing there, I need to know what did you find out from the scene."

"Yes captain." Barry said as he realized he hadn't spoken anything "the person that we are looking for is a guy probably a meta, at least 5'6", shoe size is around 9 or 9.5 he walked in from the gate like a customer, stood in the center and instead of threatening let out a huge burst at once. You can see a ring that has been formed at that place right." He pointed a place that was in middle of the shop. "That was the spot where he stood and made the first move. He was facing the counter from where he could see all the jewelry and after he launched his attack he tried to collect as much as he could in short amount of time. You could see that he was in a hurry because of the cash and some jewelry that has been dropped also because he didn't stop to see if the people in the shop were dead or not, he did not had the time to properly fill up the bag with those things. He used the ice and made these glaciers to break the roof and then made the slide to escape with the bag. Now the only thing left is to find him, I have taken few samples from the scene that I will be looking through at the lab I also have the CCTV footage and will look through it with Joe and see if we could find something from it."

"Yes, do that." Capt. Singh spoke "And also then don't forget to submit the report this time, you already have a lot of paperwork that is pending." Capt. Singh walked out of the office as Barry went to meet Joe.

"Hey Joe." Barry called out to his foster dad "I am going to my lab, you can find me there if you want too."

"Alright and don't forget to submit the paperwork." Joe said reminding Barry again "I don't want to tell anymore excuse to Captain as to why you have not submitted it."

"I will do it today." Barry said as he walked back not noticing his sorrounding and away from the scene, he accidentally tripped over a who was looking at the crime scene.

"Oh sorry." Barry apologies as he turns to look at the man. The Man would be around late thirties or mid forties he had grayish brown hair and brown eyes and spoke in a foreign accent. "No problem, just pay more attention to your sorrounding next time." The person said with a smile and moved away from the scene. 'That was weird' Barry thought as he looked at the retreating figure of the stranger. He quickly moved away from the crowded place into an ally where he was sure nobody was present and flashed out of there.

* * *

**(At CCPD)**

Barry again stopped near one of the alley and moved out of there like a normal person and in the precinct ignoring the stares of his fellow employees. He reached his lab and went inside to see that Caitlin was there with Peter and Ned who were looking around the place in awe.

"Hey guys." Barry said as he walked at his desk. "When did you guys come here?" He asks as he put his forensic kit at its place.

"We just reached here." Caitlin said as she tries to find a place to sit "Seriously Barry you need to clean and organize this place a bit." Barry looked around the lab with a bit of embarrassment and uses superspeed to make the lab a bit more clean and helps them find a place to sit.

"Yeah sorry about that" Barry says as he looks at her. "Had been a bit busy with the Zoom and metas that I didn't find the time to clean the mess."

"Don't you have super speed?" Caitlin asks as Barry fumbled with his words. "We will talk about that later want to tell us why did we have to take the scenic route and why were there two giant glaciers and a giant ice slide in the middle of the city."

"Yes about that." Barry spoke "There was robbery and the guy was probably a meta with ice powers who did that."

"Huh, a guy with ice powers." Ned said from the place he took near the computer "that's cool, no pun intended, he do you think he could make ice cream with his powers."

"He actually stole a lot of money and jewelry and injured a lot of people." Barry said "I don't think he would make ice cream with his powers even if you ask him nicely."

"Well not cool, again no pun intended." Ned said again "But think how cool it would be if we had someone with ice powers and they could make ice creams."

"You can't make ice cream with ice powers, Ned." Peter interjected while looking at the various things and chemicals in the lab. "You need to have food powers to make ice cream."

"Food powers, huh." Ned said again "what would the power would be make it more delicious?"

"I actually don't know, never encountered a food meta before." Barry says to Ned as Caitlin looked between the three of them at the discussion that the three were having especially on the food powers out of everything.

"Barry." Caitlin called his name making all three of them turn to her "you were telling me about the meta with ice powers."

"Yes, apparently he robbed the shop by attacking the place and using his powers and then made an amusement park slide to escape from the place." Barry said as he brought out a piece of ice that he brought out from the scene "I am going to see any sign of meta gene that might be in the ice shard and then I will check the footage of the scene to get more clues." He places the shard on one of the watch glass to look as he tried to find a recessive meta gene on it. With his lab now having some of the equipments from the S.T.A.R labs it will be a lot easier to find the meta. "Till the time it would take to find about a meta gene, let's check the footage to find out more about the Jack Frost." The gathered company looked at him "what I am not Cisco but it is cool name."

"You named the guy after a childhood myth." Caitlin asks.

"What?" Barry asks "I liked the story of Jack frost, and loved the character from Rise of the Guardians."

"You have that movie too." Peter asks as Barry nodded his head in confirmation.

"So let's just look at footage." Barry says as he brought it on the computer. Barry started the CCTV footage that he bought with him. The footage started normally with as he decided to move the video to the time of the robbery.

"The robbery happened around 2'o Clock." Barry states as he skipped to the time of the robbery. "Here it is." He moved back so that other could see it too. Barry saw the video as it started, the shop was bustling with people, when suddenly a familiar figure entered through the door, but he was wearing some kind of spandex suit with blue colored bracers around the arms and belts and boots. "That guy was there." Barry spoke as Caitlin looks at him. Peter and Ned were too much focused on the video even if they heard they didn't show anything.

"You know him." Caitlin asks him

"No I just tripped over him accidentally, he was at the crime scene." Barry stated remembering the foreigner he encountered. "He came back to place where he committed a crime." Caitlin asks. "Every Criminal does that Cait." Barry responded.

"Hey" Ned said as he turned towards Peter "isn't that the doctor that was fired from Stark Industries few months back for trying to steal some files."

"Yeah." Peter said as he nodded his head "he was one of the scientists and was studying cryonics, but he didn't have cold powers last time." He said this while looking at the screen where the said man shot a wave of ice around him and the then created two glaciers in the shop.

"You know him." Barry asks the two "Oh yeah, he looks like the guy that was fired for trying to steal some files from the Stark Industry." Peter said as he remembered when the guy was caught.

"Do you know his name?" Barry asks "If you could tell me his name I could have Cisco search for him, if he is the doppelganger from our earth or is from your earth."

"Oh sure, his name was Gregor..Gregor" Peter says while trying to remember the name "Shapanka, yeah Gregor Shapanka."

"Okay, I will ask Cisco to search for his name and find out if he exists on my earth or not." Barry said when Peter turned to look at the door. "Someone's coming." He said and true to his word the door to the lab opened and Joe walked in followed by Captain Singh.

"Allen, I didn't know you were babysitting." Capt. Singh stated as he looked at the two teens "Hello Dr. Snow." He greeted Caitlin.

"Captain" Caitlin greeted back "these two are with me, this is Peter Parker, he is son of my sister as she is going through surgery he will be staying here in Central City." She said while pointing at Peter "And this is Ned, he is cousin of our other freind Cisco. I brought them here to meet Barry." She spoke with such confidence that everybody in the room actually believed her.

"Nice to meet both of you." Captain Singh said to the two teens with a smile who greeted them back in return "I hope you both enjoy your stay in Central City." He then turned to look at Barry "did you complete the report I told you about."

"Yes, its here." He quickly moved to the opposite side where a stack of file was present, and got one of the files from the stack "Here it is, the report you ask me for."

"Good, try to complete the reports on time though." He said and then looked around the lab "and please clean up your lab. This place is a dump yard." With that he walked out of the lab.

Barry and Joe turned to Caitlin "What was that?" Barry asks her in surprise. "Oh nothing just gave him an excuse to not ask about Peter and Ned." Caitlin said and then she paused "What did you think we are gonna do? All of us at the same time tell him that they are our nephews." The first thought that came into Barry's mind was to call them there cousins but what Caitlin did was much better.

"Alright then." Joe interjected "Anything else from the crime scene in the morning?" Joe asks him and looked at Barry.

"Yes, we have a hit, his name is Gregor Shapanka." Barry said and Joe waited for some more information.

"Is that it?" Joe asks.

"Yes well, I don't have anything else on him because I found out about him from Peter and Ned they apparently knew his doppelganger. Who is a thief?"

"So our version is a meta with ice powers who got hit by particle accelerator?" Joe asks again.

"Yeah about that, I tried searching for him but guess what, there was no Gregor Shapanka here on the night the accelerator exploded." Barry stated

"So how can he have these powers?" Joe asks again.

"I don't know but I do have a theory." Barry said "I believe he is from the same earth as you two."

"But how would that be possible." Peter asks him as he looked at Barry.

"You remember Cisco said that he checked the satellite for breaches and how there were several breaches that occurred." Barry says as Peter and Ned nodded there head. "I think that he came here from one of the breaches. There is nothing I could say for sure but it is one of the possibilities, also he could be a doppelganger on this earth and got his powers through other means, I just need to find out his meta gene." A machine in the background beeped signaling completion of a test. Barry sped there and took the report that was printed. He looked at the report and his eyes widen in surprise "how is this possible." Barry whispers in surprise.

"What is it Barry?" Caitlin asks and Barry handed him the report whose eyes also widened "this should not be possible."

"What is not possible, Caitlin?" Joe asks her.

"According to the report there is no sign of anything meta related in the samples." Caitlin said as she looked at Joe.

"What do you mean?" Joe asks again not understanding what she was talking about. "Alright Joe" Caitlin starts "You know how the meta-humans have a distinct signature." Joe nodded his head as she told him about this "yes, and every meta human leaves behind something like how a snake shed its skin, the meta humans leave behind a distinct sign, you remember Peek-a-boo, and how she teleports from one place to another and leaves behind a trail of dust, similarly Ronnie" she swallowed a bit here "and Stein leave behind radiation and just like that every meta-humans leaves behind something, sometimes it is subtle other times it is plain in the sight, and it is mostly related to the powers that the human may have, in this case if he is a meta-human with ice powers than there should have been a recessive meta-gene in the ice that was left behind but there are no signs of any meta-gene in the ice."

"But it should be a meta-human." Joe said again "You saw the glaciers right, I don't think that there are anything that could have been made by machine and I asked Barry he told me that cold gun is not able to do something like that."

"Well, he doesn't need to be enhanced to do something like that." Peter interjected "if he is smart and have the proper tool than he could actually make something like that, especially if you are an expert in that area, in this case it would be the study of cryonics."

"What do you mean, Peter?" Ned asks his freind not knowing about it except for the fact that they caught that guy for trying to steal something from the Stark Industries and Avengers Compound.

"A few months back after he was fired, he tried to kidnap Ms. Potts." Peter started as he pointed at the figure in the T.V. "he had this suit which was awesome and it allowed him to shoot ice." He paused for a minute as he looked at the two "he was stopped by Mr. Stark but the suit didn't allow him to do these things." He said when it showed Gregor making a blast of ice and making glaciers.

"So he was able to make a suit that allows him cryo-kinesis?" Barry asks and Peter nodded "Cool" Everybody turned to look at him "I mean awful. So he is from your earth, that much is confirmed right."

"Well he does look like the same person and had the same suit, so maybe yeah?" Peter ended the sentence with a question.

"Well now that mystery has been solved about the mysterious Jack Frost." Barry said as the rest rolled there eyes "we need to figure out where you two are going to stay for the rest of the time here."

"Oh" Peter said remembering the fact that they are not from this earth and there was no Stark Industries or Avengers Compound here either, where he could have stayed except for one place "we could stay at S.T.A.R labs with Mr. Harry."

"Oh no." Barry interrupted "you could stay with me, Joe and Wally in one of the guest rooms, till we make some better arrangements for your stay and then work out how to send you back to your earth."

"You don't have to." Peter interjected again "we could stay at S.T.A.R labs and help around."

"No, you are staying with us and tomorrow we will figure out where you going to stay." Barry said with a final tone which reminded Peter of Mr. Stark.

"Okay" Peter finally said.

"Good then let me just clean my lab and we will head out." With that Barry used his super speed to clean the lab and make it more presentable."

"Alright let's head out." With that everyone walked out of the lab at the CCPD.

* * *

**(At the West House) **

Barry was first to arrive at that place with his super speed with Caitlin and Joe arriving later with Peter and Ned. Barry then remembered about another resident that was staying in there with them.

"Hey guys, I forgot to tell you." Barry started as others approached him "Wally, another person that is living in there with us, he doesn't know that I am the Flash."

"He doesn't know that you are a super hero." Ned asks as he looked at him.

"No" Barry then looked at Joe "there are some reason that's stopping me from telling him." With that he walked in the rest behind him.

"Why don't you stay for dinner Cait?" Barry asks as he looked at her.

"Yeah sure why not." Caitlin removed her coat and sat on one of the couches.

"Hey Barry is that you?" A young voice came from the stairs as a young man probably a few years older than Peter "can you help me with something, I am a bit stuck with one of my projects... I didn't know we were having guest today."

"Hey Wally" Barry greeted his foster brother "allow me to introduce the two." Barry pointed his hand to Peter "This is Peter Parker, nephew to Dr. Snow." He then turned towards Ned "And this is Ned Leeds, Cisco's cousin." Joe and Caitlin looked surprised they half thought that he was going to introduce him as someone else and not what Caitlin said at the precinct. "And they will be staying with us today so that we could prepare the place for their stay."

"Hi, I am Peter Parker." Peter bought his hand out to shake "this is my freind Ned." Ned waved his hand from the back.

"Hey" Wally in turn greeted back and there was an awkward silence for a few moments

"You said you needed help with a project" Peter asks him.

"Yeah." Wally says as he looks at him.

"Need any help." Peter and Ned seriously needed some distraction from not being at there earth.

"I don't..." Wally started "Sure I don't mind."

"Why don't you go with Wally I will prepare a room for you two." Barry told as he walked to the guest room to prepare ot where as Peter and Ned followed him up the stairs with an excited bounce to their steps.

"Me and Joe are just going to stay here just talk with each other and will discuss about normal things." Caitlin finished of lamely as she and Joe were left behind "So wanna talk about normal things." Caitlin says as he looks towards the detective. "You do know that nothing about our life is normal." Joe said as he went to kitchen "want coffee, I am making one for myself." "Can you make one with no sugar, please?" Caitlin asks.

"Sure" Joe calls out as he went to prepare the coffee. "Make yourself comfortable." Caitlin sat on the couch when Barry came flash running back down. "Hey Joe, where did you put the matress?"

"I am in kitchen Barry" Joe said through the kitchen "I am making coffee, the mattresses are in the attic you could get it from there."

"Alright" Barry was about to move upstairs when Caitlin called out to him  
"Hey do you need some help?"

"No actually everything is fine." Barry said as he looked at her "I just need to know where the mattresses were." He then paused for a second "on second thought can you keep an eye on Wally, while I move the mattresses."

"You are going to use your powers." Caitlin asks as she stood up.

"What, it will be easier." With that both of them went up as she went near Wally's room and nodded to Barry who eventually used super-speed to get the mattresses and then came back to get her.

"You really use your powers for day-to-day chores." Caitlin asks "And still you are late, how?" Barry just stood there not sure how to respond when Wally with Peter and Ned came downstairs, talking about cars.

"Hey Barry" Wally said to him "This kid is seriously smart, well technically both of them are but he already helped me with my work and knew half of the problems that I had." He said with a sme whereas Peter hot red in the face and Ned just kept on smiling. But before he could say anything when his, Joe's and Caitlins phone beeped.

_'Trouble at the date-Need Flash here asap'_Cisco.

**_Hey guys hope you guys this chapter, its basically nothing more just something to work on as I was too busy preparing for my assignments and project, so I hadn't had the time to actually right anything so wait a bit more for the new chapter. Also I am having a bit difficult time trying to decided between Superflash and Snowbarry, well right now I am falking more towards Superflash and I am not doing Westallen, it's already cannon. So you can choose but as of now I am falling more towards Superflash and maybe the final pairing in the future, not sure we will see as it goes and it won't be going like this 'guy and girl went for few dates and they fell in love' it will be with mistakes heartbreak and then the final. Also because I am not too much into romance so it won't be happening for few more chapters, right now I am more about friendships than anything else._**

**_Lights Out guys._**


	8. Blizzard

**(Arrowverse Earth-1)**

_'Trouble at date-Need Flash here asap' - Cisco_

Both Caitlin and Barry turned towards each other both gotten the same text, where as Joe quickly picked up the call that came to him.

"Hey why don't you help them settle Wally." Barry said as he and Caitlin wore there coats "we have some urgent work at S.T.A.R labs I will see you at dinner okay." After going out of the door Barry quickly used his super speed to get them at S.T.A.R labs. "Can you tell me where Cisco went for his date." Barry said as he quickly switched into his uniform.

"Barry he is at the restaurant 5 blocks to the east of where you are." Barry quickly went to the place as she directed him and stopped near the place which was now being covered by the police.

**(Back at West House)**

"Alright Wally." Joe said as he picked up his car keys "I have been called and I need to be there in a few minutes." He then paused to look at the three "so till I come back can you can show the two te rooms where they will be staying for the night." With that Joe also moved out of the door. After a few moments Wally decided to speak "Well that was weird."

"Yeah, totally." Ned answers back.

"Yeah." Wally said again "but you get use to it, once you spend enough time in this house and family." "Really." "Yeah."

Ned then saw Peter trying to signal him something and understood that he wanted him to cause distraction "Hey can you show me to the bathroom, I really need to use one."

"Sure." Wally said as he moved towards one of the rooms "I will show you to the room too." When Peter was sure that Ned took Wally away he quickly wore his suit and went out of the house and stood on the front porch.

"Hello Peter." His trusted A.I. greeted him "Hey Karen, can you tell me if any thing is happening in the city." Peter asks as the A.I. went silent. And beeped again "there is a hostage situation, I will sending the coordinates for you to see." With that the A.I. projected the map and the route for him to follow to a restaurant that was in the middle of the city. He quickly zipped a web to one of the trees which he used to propel himself towards the city.

**(With Flash)**

"Barry what's the situation?" Caitlin voice came through the comms.

"I don't know Caitlin?" Barry answers her "Its difficult to see from the outside, the doors and the windows are covered with ice so I can't see what is happening in there."

"You need to see what is happening Barry." Caitlin said again "Someone could be injured in there and we wouldn't know it."

"Yes wait" Barry said as he saw movement from the front gate as the ice was shot out wards and a woman who was shaking came out "Somebody just walked out of the scene, I will try to find out what's happening."

"Do you think it's the Jack Frost guy?" Caitlin asks

"It might be him." Barry answers her and Flashed to the place where the woman was as the officer near him yelped.

"Hello officer." Flash greeted the officer "care to throw the light on what's going on." The officer stuttered as he saw the hero in front of him unable to give answers.

"Hey Flash." One of the older officer, Barry noticed called out to him "Sorry about him, he is new and your fan."

"No problem, Officer Richard." Barry said to the officer who was his one of the freinds both on and off Flash duty. "Can you tell me what's going on?" He asks him.

"Hey, how many times I have to tell you call me Dick, not the 'dick' dick but the name Dick. You know what forget it." Richard said while taking him towards the woman that came out "its typical hostage situation with this time the guy is a meta with the ability to manipulate ice, god I miss the time when it was just normal people doing normal crime." He then paused for few moments "Between you and me these are actually more normal crimes than what some of the non-meta criminals used to do, like that trickster and especially the clown of Gotham." Richard shivered at the last part as Barry gave out a nervous chuckle. "So the guy with ice powers, so the guy came in normally and then used his ice to cover the main entrance and then covered the window which makes it total impossible to be seen what is happening inside there, and after the cops arrived here, he sent this woman out with a letter attached to her, in which are his demands that consist of 50 Million dollars, want us to clear this place and two burgers with extra cheese and he wants it within 45 minutes."

"Why the burgers?" Barry asks.

"No idea, maybe he didn't like the food in the restaurant and decided to take over." The officer replied "speaking of hostage situation, I noticed you had a sidekick this morning. Is he coming here too."

"No I don't think so." Barry said

"Hey your sidekick swings from places to places right." Richard asks again

"Yes why?" Barry asks when he saw Officer Richard looking in another direction, he turned to look where he was looking at and saw the familiar web slinging hero making his way there. "Barry is that Peter making his way towards the hostage situation." Caitlin asks from the comms "yeah" Barry said while nodding his head.

"Just wait here for a moment officer, I will be back in a minute." With that he flashed to the place where Peter landed on the building. Peter yelped in the similar way how the officer jumped at his sudden appearance.

"What are you doing here?" Barry asks him in annoyance.

Peter whose heart was beating rapidly at his sudden appearance at first was unable to speak "I...I thought you might need help." Peter said and before the resident speedster could actually say something Peter continued "and before you say anything let me just tell you that I have actually dealt with hostage situation before, I can help here." Barry on the other hand looked conflicted he then finally sighed "Alright but you won't barge in head first in this situation."

"Barry!" Caitlin yelled through the comms.

"Is that Dr. Snow?" Peter asks "hey can I connect to the S.T.A.R labs, well I am already connected but it's your place and it would be wrong for me to speak through your channel and..." before the kid could go into a rant Barry interrupted "kid you can do it, don't ramble right now." Peter nodded his head and changed his channel to the S.T.A.R labs comm system and Caitlin voice greeted him "Peter, what do you think you are doing?" Caitlin voice rang through the channel and Barry remembers that this is the same voice she used when she first caught him doing the superhero work.

Peter had the same expression, or what he could understand the widening of the lens indicated "Heyyyy Dr. Snow." Peter drawled out "I thought that Flash would need some help, and find out if the guy is from my earth or not."

"Yes and there were some other ways than what you are trying to do right now." Caitlin said

"But I have these abilities Dr. Snow, if I don't help them and any of them get hurts than it would by my fault that he will be hurt." Peter replied to the doctor.

"I am not going to win this argument with any of you would I?" Caitlin asks "Alright, then atleast tell me that you both have some kind of plan?" Cailtin asks as he looks through the screen that connects to the two heroes.

"Yes wait a minute." Peter says "Hey Karen can you scan the building with the hostage." "Okay Peter." The A.I said "Sending in the reconnaissance drone." and to Barry and Caitlin's surprise the spider emblem in the front of the suit detached itself from the suit and flew near the building "you have a drone built in your suit." Barry asks in surprise "what was not added in the suit." Whoever made this suit over did himself when he made it. Seriously he need to have Cisco build a suit like that for him.

"Yeah, he is droney" Peter beams up at him "he helps me by providing me the footage and scans of places I can't reach."

"I have scanned the building Peter." Karen voice came through the comms "the entry points in the front including the windows have been blocked with ice except from the main door from which the woman came out, but there is a vent that is on the north side of the building and the door in the back is still open that will lead to kitchen but the the door that connects to the main hall is again blocked with ice, thermal scan shows there are 27 hostage inside the building and there temperature is falling down quickly, if nothing was done quickly there are high chances that the those people may suffer hypothermia." She paused for a minute "there is one more signature there but it is quiet low compared to the others."

"Is he hurt?" Peter asks

"He doesn't seem to be." Caitlin said through the comms having been shown the thermal imaging from the A.I. "with how they are seem to be moving. It looks like something is making it look as if the his temperature is lower than the rest of the people in there."

"I could send droney in there to check it and provided you with the live footage from the inside." Karen voice rang through the cortex.

"Do it Karen." Peter spoke as the little spider drone crawled in the vent and flew towards the hall where the hostages were.

After a few minutes Karen bought up the footage of the place where the hostages were and the guy that was sitting on one of the door near the half frozen door through which he sent the woman.

"I saw Cisco." Peter voice came through the comms.

"Wait." Caitlin voice came through the comms "you have screen built in your mask. "Yeah." Peter said as he nodded his head. "Its quite useful especially when I don't have a laptop around me." He missed the envious look that Barry gave him, he and Cisco need to have a thorough meeting with the person who built the suit.

"So do you have a plan?" Caitlin asks "because I can see Cisco and several others that are currently freezing."

"Can you tell me where the hostages are and where Jack Frost is?" Barry asks the two.

"The hostages are on the opposite side of the door where as Gregor is guarding the door." Karen said

"Hey, Flash" Peter called out to the hero "I have a plan." Barry turn to look at him and then signalled him to explain what he was planning.

**(Inside with Cisco)**

Cisco was quiet happy today before this whole situation that is, he got a hot date that he was supposed to be at, he helped the Flash again, he then gave a new nickname to the new temporary hero and also helped him take down three monster. The rest of the day was supposed to go normal, well as normal as there lives are, and enjoy his date but alas his whole fun day went to shit when the hot date turned out to be a bratty bitch who was spending more time on her phone than on his talk, he had half a mind to ditch her there but decided to give her the benefit of doubt, but she kept on texting, then this no name jackass with a suit and ice powers came out of nowhere and started shooting ice out of his wrist and then took over his place of date, on one hand he was actually quiet grateful for the guy to interrupt this date, on the other hand he didn't knew there was a male version of Killer Frost here. He quickly messaged his team for help and then he sent out the woman that was his date out with a note attached to her, did he told you that this place was freezing and him and few other were trembling and shivering through their teeth.

"They are late." The man in the suit muttered as he checked the clock that was on the wall near the reception counter. "Look like I have to show them I was not joking." The bracers on his wrist started glowing. He menacingly walked towards one of the when out of nowhere a web struck his wrist from the above. He and the rest of the people there turned their heads up.

"Hey man." The web slinger "what's up, sorry but can't let you freeze them like Captain America, don't want them to wake them up out of their time."

"Spider-man." The guy said with venom, and why the hell is he not using the name that he gave him this morning "when I saw the news I didn't believe that you were actually here." He froze the webs and broke them down. "Do you think that you can stop me from getting what I want alone?"

"That's the best part." S-Kid Arachnid said "I am not alone." With that he shot another web at him and the front door was broken with a streak of lightening that came in and the next thing Cisco knew he was out of the restaurant with the others that were in there and all of them let out a cheer when Flash stopped in front of them. The cheer was soon stopped when a blast of ice came from the restaurant.

"Tell people to get out of the premises" Flash said to officer Richard, he didn't have too as another blast came the gather crowd ran back behind the police barricades from where they were escorted to the medics and he quickly super speed back inside the restaurant with him. Cisco quickly went out to find Joe, who was standing near Captain Singh. "Joe." He called out from the place where he was at "over here." Joe and Singh quickly came here. "Aren't you freind of Allen?" Captain Singh asked "What are you doing here?"

"Yes." Cisco said as he came closer to them "And I was actually here for my date when the meta-human with ice power came in and started shooting icicle at us- icicle not a bad name."

"We are actually calling him Frost for now." Joe interjected

"Frost, wouldn't that have copyright issue, I mean there was this lady we called Killer Frost but it's not bad either." Cisco said not letting Joe complete his sentence.

"Its actually Jack Frost." Joe said

"From the child stories"

"Yes" Joe said "And he is not a meta." Now both Cisco and Singh looked at him. "Joe, my freind, I know that you are getting old but I know that even you could see the amount of ice that is being thrown around by that guy. Not even Cold gun could do that." Joe gave Cisco a stupefied look.

"He is right Joe." Singh spoke from beside him "I know that you have been working hard lately and taking care of Allen also took a lot of you, I think you need a break." Joe turn to give the same look to the Captain.

"No, you don't understand." Joe started again "Barry and Caitlin checked for something to find if that was a meta-human or not but there was no sign of any anomalies that they could use to find the meta-human."

"So the person doing this is actually a human?" Capt. Singh asks "like Leonard Snart."

"Its not Snart." Both Cisco and Joe said at the same time and they turned to look at each other. "The guy doesn't look like Snart." Cisco said while turning to look at the Captain.

"Barry has a confirmed identity." Joe said remembering the name he gave him "he called him Gregor Shapanka"

"What I don't get is how is he able to do what he is doing?" Cisco completed and ducked when suddenly both Flash and Kid Arachnid burst out of the restaurant.

**(A few minutes prior to being thrown out in the restaurant with Spider Man and Jack Frost)**

"You shouldn't have come here Spider-Man." Gregor said as he froze the web again and broke it. "Now I would I have to kill you."

"Wow." Spider-Man said "now that is cold but I am not planning to die anytime soon." With that he shot another web at him which Gregor dodged and then shot another ice projectile at him. He quickly dodged the incoming ice and went closer to land a kick.

"Seriously man." Spider-Man spoke again as he looked at the down Gregor "you are making the food cold, ya know, I prefer hot food." As Gregor stood up he charged his attack.

"Hey, your hand is glowing?" Spider-Man said as he looked at the glowing bracers on the hand of the former scientist "Is it supposed to be glowing?"

"Oh it does a lot more than glowing?" Gregor said as he looks at the web-slinger and then he shot a huge amount of ice which he dodged by jumping away from the line of sight. If Peter didn't have the spider sense and enhanced reflexes he would have been a block ice.

Peter from behind the table he hid looked back up and saw a big ice glaciers that was now piercing the window. "What the?!" Peter said and then looked at the Cryonics Professor "how are you able to make that." The web-slinging vigilante asked "you didn't have that much power last time you fought Iron Man."

"You are right I didn't." Gregor said as he looked at the hero from his world. "Atleast two months back I came across someone selling these things. You might be familiar with it after all you did stop a major dealer from stopping its supply." Gregor moved the belt as the front open and showed him a familiar rock he had seen before.

"Is that a chitauri core?" Peter asks in shock.

"Yes." Gregor affirmed "it is quiet a magnificent power source." His bracers glowing again and he shot another ice but he was suddenly hit by a lightening streak when Flash rammed into him and threw him at another tables.

"Woah that is cold." Flash said as he rubbed the shoulder he hit Grgor with. "Barry you need to vibrate yourself to escape the cold and warm yourself up." Barry heard her and vibrated himself and warmed himself up. Gregor then picked himself up. "Ah the Flash I have heard about you. The fastest man alive. They say you can run on water and run faster than sound." The guy stood up completely a blue light emanating near his wrist when suddenly he shot another burst of ice at him.

"Woah." Flash and Spider-Man jumped aside when he kept on shooting at then with ice projectiles and sometimes in burst. Spider-Man then webbed his feet as Gregor then dropped with his feet tied. "Hey man don't give me the cold shoulder." Spider-Man said "I thought we were making a connection."

"I will never connect to someone." Gregor spoke again "especially not with someone who is with Stark. Now stay still" he shot another burst of ice at him.

"Sorry no can do, Frost." Flash said as he quickly sped out of another ice shot and sped punched him again.

"Gregor." Spider-Man said as he stood up from the ice blast that he shot "do you know what you have in your belt, that chitauri core is highly radioactive and could blast if it comes near any radiation."

"Radioactive!" Flash yells "that's a bomb!" Caitlin voice came through the comms.

"Only if you are stupid and don't know how to properly use this." Gregor said "Toomes was a fool to just use it to power weapons when he could have used it to power suits and armors like this."

"Dude, that is alien tech." Peter said to him again.

"That is a what tech?!" Barry and Caitlin yelled again. "

"And fascinating too." Gregor said

"Frost you have to listen to him." Barry said trying to placate him.

"Don't call me Frost, I am not Gregor either." He spoke in a menacing tone "I am Blizzard now."

"Why do the villains need to name themselves?" Caitlin says to herself.

He then charged one more attack both Flash and Spider-Man eyes widen when he charged the attack. "Flash we need to get out of here." Peter called out as both quickly jumped out as a the whole restaurant was now covered with ice. Both came out a bit winded from trying to escape the blast.

"Feeling a little cold aren't we." Blizzard walked out of the restaurant with a smirk on his face.

"Barry you need to stop him, the temperature around him is completely dropping." Caitlin voice came through the comms "Barry he is going to turn the sorrounding into a little artic zone, it could kill someone if they are not able to handle the extreme cold!" Caitlin was panicking in the cortex.

"Yeah." Peter said as he stood up "I would really like a plan if you have one." Barry then quickly sped himself quickly near the barricades and stopped near Joe and Cisco.

"Detective." Barry called out to his foster father. "You need to evacuate the area. It's going to be a bit chilly right now and we need a bit of space."

"Barry what's going on?" Cisco asks as he looked at the scene where Peter evaded another burst of ice from the Blizzard.

"Oh nothing" Barry started with a normal tone "he is just about to turn this area into an artic zone."

"He is about to what?! Cisco and Joe yelled in shock.

"Dude you have to stop him, if he does that, the sudden cold will result in people getting hypothermia or worst the cold could actually kill, especially kids that are around here." Cisco was now rambling.

"What do you think we are trying to do." Barry shot back "you need to quickly get out of here, we will try to stop him. With that he quickly ran back and punched the guy in the jaw. Blizzard flew back and struck a car.

"You are now pissing me off." He shot another burst of ice which Flash dodged but Spider-Man was caught in it.

"Peter!" Caitlin yelled through the comm "Peter tell me are you okay?"

"I am okay, just feeling a bit cold." Peter said.

"Your temperature is dropping Peter." Karen spoke through the comms "I am starting the heater." A sudden heat surged through him as Caitlin gave a sigh of relief. "You need to be careful kid." Barry said through the comms.

"I will." Peter said as he shot another web to swing away from the ice projectiles "How do we stop him?" He asks as he jumps out of another attack. Barry was running at him again when Blizzard shot another ice beam this time on the road, he quickly froze the road making it slippery and difficult for Flash to run. Flash slipped and struck a car that stopping him from hitting the concrete. Blizzard stood over him aiming for his chest. "Say goodnight Flash." Blizzard said as he looks at the downed hero but his bracers were shot with webs again. "How many times are you going to stop me Spider-Man?" He froze then broke the webs again and tried to shot him with the but was stopped when Barry quickly kicked him in the legs making him fall and got out of the way when Peter webbed him to the ground.

"You have been trying to web me for the last few minutes you know it won't work." He froze the webs again and broke it and shot another burst of ice at him Peter dodged it but was struck in the leg, he fell down because of the sudden cold as his grip slipped from the web "I am increasing the temperature Peter." Karen spoke.

"Any last words web head." Blizzard says in a low threatening tone.

"Yeah." Peter started "Taser Webs." He gave the command to change his web setting, where as Blizzard looked confused "taser what" the web-shooter glowed for a moment distracting him as he turned to look at his wrist and then Barry suddenly threw a thunder bolt at him making him fly back from the force of the thunder bolt and faint. "You okay, Peter" Barry bent down to ask. "Yeah." Peter started "I am good."

"He is not good, Barry." Caitlin voice came through the comms as she looked at the screen that showed both of their vitals from the time being, she really needed to get Cisco to install one for Cisco, maybe they will make Karen a part of the labs. It will be awesome to have an A.I. helping them. "His vitals are dropping down and his foot is injured I want him here right now." Caitlin said in a serious tone as Barry looked at Peter who then turned to look at the teen. "We both will be there." Barry then remembered that Blizzard was also there. "I am also bringing in someone." He picked up Blizzard and motioned for Peter to come near him.

"Will it be alright for you take two people at once?" Peter asked.

"It will be alright come here." Barry said.

"No, I mean what would happen, if you suddenly tripped or the extra weight may make you fall and drop either him or me or maybe all of us, I could just swing there." Peter said again.

"Peter just come closer I will take us to the S.T.A.R labs, you are injured I don't think Caitlin would like it if I allow you to swing there with an injury." Barry said "you're damn right, I won't." Caitlin states as Barry and Peter gave a chuckle "just come in here I will take us to the labs." Peter reluctantly allowed him to to be held by Barry "Alright then, we are coming Cait, inform Joe and Cisco that we will meet at STAR labs and prepare the medbay." With he quickly flashed himself and the two of them at the S.T.A.R labs. He left Peter out who stumbled initially.

"Hey, you okay?" Barry asks again. "Peter?"

"Yeah, I am..." before he could say anything Peter fainted with the world around him going black. Barry dropped the fainted villain on the ground.

"Peter!"

**_Hey guys another chapter is done, hope you guys like this one too. It was originally part of the previous chapter but it was getting way too long so had to cut it down. Actually I divided into three part so wait for another chapter then we will head to Earth-38 and then back to MCU. Hope you like this._**

**_And don't forget to vote and comment any new ideas are welcome to, including OC's and any new villain encounter you may want._**

**_In the end_**

**_Lights Out guys._**


	9. Supergirl meets Iron Fist

**(Arrowverse Earth-1)**

**"Peter!"**

"Peter what happened?" Barry said as he shook Peter.

"Barry?" Caitlin came in the cortex from her lab to see what happening "Barry wh... oh my god what happened to Peter?"

"I don't know he was talking when he just fainted." Barry said as he shook him a bit.

"Peter's temperature is lower than what its required it is affecting his physiology, he needs to get warmed up." Karen voice came through the cortex "You also need to treat the injury in his left foot Dr. Snow." Caitlin nodded her head and turned to look at Barry. "Take him to med bay and then this guy to the pipeline." Caitlin said as she went to one of the labs "I need to know why it happened." With that Barry sped Peter to the Medbay and then after putting him in the med bay came back and quickly stripped the Blizzard of him suit and put it for Cisco to check later on and then sped Gregor to the pipeline.

After Caitlin showed the injury on his foot which had a slight injury and swelling and frozen blood. "This should not cause him to faint." Caitlin muttered as she increased the temperature in the room and then looked over him for anymore injuries.

"Hey." Barry quickly flashed in as Caitlin yelped "sorry." "Stop doing that Barry." "Sorry, did you find out what happened to him."

"Actually no." Caitlin said as she tried to find any more injuries "the only thing that I know is that it's not the injuries that made him faint."

"Then what was the reason?" Barry asks again feeling somewhat responsible for his current condition.

"Hey guys." Cisco came in with Joe behind him "Nice work out...what happened to him?" Cisco smile turned into a worrisome gaze as he looked at Peter laid on the bed.

"We don't know?" Caitlin was getting a bit frustrated by being asked this question and not getting any answers herself.

"Did he got any serious injury?" Joe asks and gave somewhat accusatory glare in Barry's direction.

"I checked him over five times already." Caitlin said firmly "I haven't seen any sign of major injury, except from what he has on his foot and even that shouldn't make him faint."

"Have you checked the meta-gene of the kid." A sudden voice came from behind them as both Joe and Cisco suddenly turned to look at the Wells of Earh-2 who was behind them.

"Harry where have you been?" Caitlin asks "What do you mean by checked his meta-gene?"

"Exactly what I meant." Harry said as he moves towards one of the computer screen that showed Peter's vital "You know how Barry speed comes from the speed force and how cold affects him by slowing him down." Caitlin, Barry and Cisco nodded where as Joe looked a bit out of his zone. "And how the kid when Ramon asked him said that he has the ability of the spider, because a radioactive spider bit him." Cisco again nodded his head not understanding what he was getting at "Then you should also remember that Spider are cold-blooded, not in the wrong sense but how there species are" he brought a DNA sequence "now his DNA was altered, just like Barry's and other meta-human, to match that of a spider and if one would remember as I said spiders are cold-blooded creatures and the effect cold has on them is that they became less active and/or eventually dormant, now if you remember that you fought a person that has the ability of Cryo-kinesis, which is the ability to create ice and cold temperature and lower the temperature from mid-summer to extreme cold in under a minute, the cold has done the same thing it does to Mr. Allen, that is effectively slowing down his cell that helps him to regenerate." Understanding dawned on the original members of Team Flash. Joe on the other hand looked lost.

"Can you simplify it for someone who has not studied science like you guys." Joe asks

"He is hibernating." Cisco said with a whisper.

"Hibernating, as in sleeping, like taking a nap?" Joe asks.

"Yes Joe, he is sleeping." Harry states as he brought the readings of vitals back.

"So he did not get injured."

"No, he did not." Harry said again as both Barry and Caitlin breathed a sigh of relief. Harry then continued speaking "It is quiet fortunate that his suit had an in-built heater, which actually helped him maintain his temperature, somewhat, and with the extra heat from the heaters in the lab he should waking in." Peter body twitched as he tried to open his eyes. "Just about now." Harry said as he moved back to where Joe was standing "And I went to call, Jesse and find out where she is." Peter yawned and stretched his arms as he looked at the collected figures standing over him.

"Hey guys." Peter started "what happened and why am I on a medical bed." Peter has been too surprised too much sleepy to actually do anything other than letting out a yawn, and smile a bit.

"Nothing much" Cisco said from his place "you just made us worry, way too much." He then turned too look at the spider-suit and the how it was torn a bit at his foot. "And I also need to repair the suit." He quickly went near the suit that was damaged and went to work on it Joe and Harry followed him to have a talk with him.

"Well there is another super-hero who needs to stay away from the cold-gun." Caitlin said as she looked between Barry and Peter.

"Cold gun?" Peter asks with the tilt of his head "What happened when we came back, were we attacked?" He quickly jumped from the bed to the floor.

"Get back on the bed Peter!" Caitlin said as she ordered him back to bed "But what about this cold gun." Peter said as he looked around "you said I have to stay away from it along with Barry."

"Its not just cold gun, Peter." Barry said as he looked at Peter "you have a similar weakness like mine which is to cold." Peter looked at Barry as he tried to explain to him what happened "As your DNA changed to that of a spider and they are cold-blooded species who became dormant and less active in cold."

"And because I was fighting a guy with cold powered suit, I went into a hibernating phase." Peter understood what has happened to him.

"Yeah." Barry spoke as he nodded his head "you had us worried and we have been scanning you for injuries to see what made you faint."

"I fainted?" Peter asks as Caitlin nodded her head.

"Can I move now?" Peter said again he doesn't like sitting in one place, he even moves in his sleep, or that's what aunt May said.

"You are good to go but I would advise you not to use your powers as your cells haven't recovered, you will still find it difficult to do some chores and will be a bit sleepy. All in all just take it slow." Caitlin said as Peter and Barry listened to her "Alright Peter."

"Alright Dr. Snow." Peter confirmed as Barry nodded after all he was going to keep an eye on him. There was a bit silence in the cortex which was broken when Cisco came back in the hall with the blue and white colored Blizzard suit.

"Yo guys." Cisco called out with the suit of the villain Blizzard with him with Harry following him behind "you know how there was the suit of this villain who you said was not a meta. So I decided to look at it." He turned to look at Peter "Don't worry Pete, I am still going to repair your suit. So I looked through his suit, and the suit is awsome." Cisco had a grin on his face as he talked about the Blizzard suit.

"That suit nearly froze me and Peter." Barry said with a serious face

"Yeah, well I am sorry about that." Cisco face turns into a frown before the smile came back on his face. "But seriously this suit is totally amazing, this suit has micro-circuted cryogenic units which makes it possible for the suit to emit freeze ray and turned the sorrounding air into ice. And the belt is built up with some kind of metal alloy, which I have never seen before." He put the suit he was holding on the bench and picked the belt. "Even Harry hadn't seen it." Harry grunted in affirmation.

"The alloy." Harry started "Allows the suit to contain the power source and protect the source from any radiation from outside, whatever the alloy is quiet useful and might be rare in any universe, considering the composition of this alloy is quiet different from any metal element we have seen." Harry used a screen to show the composition which showed them the metal ,Peter picked himself up and went near the suit and picked it up as he touched the belt and then looked at the screen of the monitor.

"Its admantanium." Peter states in a awed whisper.

"Its a what?" Harry asks

"Admantanium." Peter said again as he looked "It is one of the strongest metal in my universe. Said it is impenetrable once in its solid form. Worked on it once with Mr. Stark, this is a rare metal, how did he got his hands on this."

"You said impenetrable?" Harry asks the teen.

"Yeah, it is said to be that in its solid form it is nearly impossible to destroy or fracture and if sharpened, could penetrate any lesser material with minimal force and power." Peter completed what he was told about this metal by Mr. Stark.

"Wow." Cisco said for all of them. "Where can I find that stuff?" He asks as he went to fiddle with suit again.

"Ignoring Ramon" Harry said as he looked at Peter "what I am more interested is not the metal." He paused for a bit and then amended "Okay, the metal is quiet intriguing and I would also like some of that alloy, what was it, adamantium." Peter nods his head to him "adamantium, but another fascinating thing that k found is what is inside the belt and is powering the suit." He took the suit from Cisco who yelped and glared at him "Hey, I was looking at it."

"You can fiddle with it later Ramon." Harry said and then turned to look at Peter, Barry and Caitlin. He turned the front of the belt just like blizzard, and it popped open which showed a purple colored core. "Now this is fascinating."

"Didn't you called this a chorus, cori...no" Barry tried to remember what it was called.

"Chitauri Core." Peter said for him

"Yes, that." Barry confirmed as to what he called the core the power source.

"Huh, I could have come up with a better name." Cisco said not liking the name of the battery. "It is a good power source."

"Well none of us named it." Peter spoke against Cisco "considering this is an alien tech."

"Wait what?" Cisco and Harry yelled together and turned to look at him after putting the core down. "You have aliens." Cisco asks as he looks at them.

"Yes." Caitlin said and then turned to look at Peter "and I heard something interesting from his mouth about you stopping the supply of that tech and taking down one of its major supplier. What was that about and how come they got there hands on alien tech of all things?"

"Yes about that." Peter started and turned to look at the others "So around 7 years ago, on my universe, there was an alien invasion on New York, you have New York right" Barry and Caitlin nodded there heads, I didn't had my powers during that time so we watched the aliens invade from the Stark tower."

"Is it somehow related to Mr. Stark?" Barry asks.

"Yes." Peter said and began to retell the story of the New York invasion "So during that time Loki, the Norse god of Mischief."

"Loki is real." Barry and Cisco yelled together having read a bit of Norse mythology. "Yes, he got hands on an artifact that could open portals anywhere in the universe. But what he needed was a power source to maintain the portal and Stark Tower had the arc reactor which is big and powers the whole building, so Loki used it to power the artifact and create a portal over it. But the Avengers came and saved the day."

"The Avengers?" Cisco asks

"They are a super-hero team that got together to fight the Aliens." Peter said with a child-like excitement "it is made up of Iron-Man, Captain America, The Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Thor."

"Thor is real too?" Barry asks again in awe.

"It is a good name but I could have done better." Cisco said "I mean Justice League is a cool name."

"Hey Avengers is an awesome name." Peter said to Cisco.

"We can argue about names at a later time." Caitlin said as he looked at them "Right now, I want to know how did they got hands on the alien tech."

"Okay, so where was I?" Peter asks "The Avengers, so Loki made a portal and he brought the Chitauri army through it, the battle was tough until Iron flew with a nuclear Missile into the portal and destroyed the army."

"So the Avengers won the battle of New York but few people were collecting the things that were left behind by the destruction that also included weapons." Peter than paused remembering Toomes "They were stealing this tech from the government and weaponizing them, one of the main things of the weapons was the core." He pointed to the core that was fixed in the belt with several wires attached to it. "So they were doing it and last year I happened upon them accidentally." Peter remembered being dropped from the height into the lake by Toomes. "And I took down the guy while he was trying to steal from Stark Plane."

"You mean the same plane that you steered from outside." Harry asks again and Peter nodded his head to that.

"I really thought I took them down." Peter said as he looked at the core.

"Yes well, some people don't change themselves this early kiddo or at all." Barry said as he remembered Mardon and Eobard and Zoom.

"Yes well." Cisco started as tried to pry of the core from the belt. "I would really like to understand a bit more how it works.

"Don't do that" Peter yells at Cisco who was trying to take the core out. "That thing is radioactive and could blast at any given time when it comes near other radiation and right the now the belt is keeping them from goi g boom."

"Okay, so we need to understand how it works without removing it." Cisco said.

"I can help you in you advent Cisco." Karen voice came over the comms.

"I will also be working on it as you also need to repair his suit." Harry said as both him and Cisco went to the labs. Caitlin on the hand kept gazing at the Blizzard suit " Hey Cisco" She called out to him "Can I talk to you for a second." Caitlin said as she followed them going to the lab leaving behind Barry and Peter who looked a bit weirded out by the departure of the Doctor.

"That was weird." Peter stated as Barry nodded his head along the statement when his phone rang, he picked up his phone and was bit surprised with the caller ID.

_'Oliver Queen_' The name was shown at the screen.

**(Arrowverse Earth-38)**

Kara Danvers was not having a good day. She sent her new freind Barry Allen also know as the Flash away, he understood her better than anyone ever had and did give her better advise for people like them. She tried to follow his advise and tried to make a move the next day. Too bad the whole National City was under the influence of the Myraid, she is actually a bit happy about that considering that she didn't feel the spark that she was hoping for and was somewhat horrified at the fact that if he would remember it. Back to the Myraid, yeah so it now controlled every human by shutting down the part of the brain that allow for optimism. Yeah so none of them were optimistic, but what about the people that were seriously, like a hundred percent pessimistic, were they under control too, maybe in their minds they are a bit optimistic I mean it's part of the brain right. Okay so, she stopped the DEO agents from releasing the alien prisoners, but Maxima escaped, after Lucy Lane, under the influence of Myraid, shot her with a kryptonite bullet. And then what, it turns out Maxwell Lord created some ion blocker to escape from the effect of Myraid, and right now both Lord and Cat Grant were the only people that were not under the influence of Myraid and then he told her the plan of basically nuking the Fort Rozz and kill the prisoners and the people of National City. And then she told Non, who is her uncle, that he betrayed Astra, her aunt and now he bought six people on top of the CatCo. Building out of which on three people were the one she knew considering three of them were her colleagues and out of those three colleagues only two were her freinds. Other three were a big black dude with a beard who was tall maybe taller than Olsen and was more jacked than the him too. With him was black haired woman wearing a leather Jacket and black denims. She looked a bit older than her but she also looked lost look similar to the rest of the people and the last one was a white dude a little smaller compared to Olsen and the black dude, but a little buffer than Winn he was also wearing black glasses the same that a blind person wears. What were they doing in CatCo. She hasn't seen the three of them before.

"Tell me Supergirl." Non spoke from his place "Can you save all of them."

"Wait what are you doing Non?" She asks in surprise "don't do it."

"You are the protector of this city and its people." Non says through his teeth "So now protect them." With that he commanded them to jump. But what happened next surprised most of them, the woman with Leather and Denim Jeans kept floating in the air similar to Supergirl, Kara should have been a bit surprised but she had a lot of on her plate. She quickly dived after Winn and Olsen. And with her hands full she watched in horror the last three fell to the earth, she tried to be quick and save them but with her hands already full she extremely limited.

Out of nowhere she noticed a sudden movement from the corner of her eyes she saw another dude who was running at extreme speeds not as fast as she is and certainly not with the speed of Flash, but it was faster than what normal human run with and he jumped up, and it was a big jump, not like a normal human and he quickly caught the guy with blind glasses and her colleague that goes by the name of Kelly, she would have let out a relief but the horrified look didn't drop from her face as she heard a loud thud and the black dude fell to the ground and made a crater. She would have went to the guy in the crater but first she decided to meet the guy who saved the life of the blind guy and her colleague who was now panting on the ground heavily, she didn't there were others that were not affected by the Myraid or if any alien would step up to help.

"Hey you okay?" She asks the guy who was panting and sweating heavily.

"I am good." The guy said he was blonde, wearing a yellowish orange clothe around the bottom half of his face. "Just a headache."

"Who are you?" The guy with the mask asks and Kara had a feeling of déjà vu. "I am the Supergirl."

"Supergirl?" The masked dude asks "Like the alien hero of this National City?" the name of the city was said with confusion that much was confirmed for Supergirl, and that would only mean one thing "You are not from around here, are you?" She asks.

"You could say that." The dude replied back.

Kara then turned to look at the crater where the black dude fell. The new dude looked at her and saw where she was looking at. "I wouldn't worry about him if I were you." The dude said.

"Wouldn't worry, that guy fell from that building." Kara nearly yelled feeling a sudden failure of saving the guy that fell "Nobody could survive from that kind of fall. He is dead because I failed..." she then suddenly turned towards the crater from the sudden movement there and to her surprise the black dude stood up, without a single scratch on him.

"As I said." The masked dude started again "don't worry about him."

"Can you tell me what's going on?" The masked dude asks and Kara was about to explain it to him when Non voice rang in again.

"This is new." Non said "I didn't there was another alien race here, tell me which species do you belong."

"Sorry to say it buddy." The mask dude said as he kept panting "But I am a human." Non eyes widen as he looked at the hunched figure of the t masked guy.

"And how is it possible that you could negate the effect of Myraid." Non asks "Who are you human?"

"I am happy that you asked." The dude spoke again "you can call me Iron Fist."

"Iron Fist?" Kara asks in bewilderment.

"Its just like Supergirl." Iron Fist stated.

"Can you explain what is going on, I don't think I can resist whatever it is that is making them control."

"Yes, let me just take you to the place where the ones who are not controlled are." Kara said he then quickly took in Iron Fist in his grasp and flew back up to the building where Lord and Ms. Grant were.

"Supergirl" Cat Grant said and then turned to look at the other guy she dropped wearing a green hoodie, a clothe that covered the bottom half of the face and blonde hair "And this is?" She asked as she looked at the guy who was panting.

"This is..." Kara started as she looked at the almost downed hero "Iron Fist. He helped me save the civilians that were falling."

"Really?" Lord asks as he saw the figure now standing up "And what species are you?"

"He is actually human." Supergirl stated as both of them whipped to look at the new figure.

"Wait if you are human?" Lord asks "Then how are you negating the effects of the Myraid."

"I have complete control over my neural system." Iron Fist stated "Which also includes the transmission of impulses from brain to other part of my body."

"And because of your accurate control, you are basically negating the mind control that the Myraid signal is sending." Lord said with wide eyes.

"Yes but it doesn't explain the name Iron Fist." Cat said as the vigilante just ignored her making her offended.

Iron Fist looked away when he looked towards the floating woman. "Yes, her." Cat started "I didn't knew you had another kryptonian sibling here, Supergirl."

"She is not an alien." Iron Fist stated again.

"I am sorry." Cat interjected again "I dont know who you are but if you would know about the aliens than you would know that only a Kryptonian could fly like that on earth."

"I think I would know my freind and if she was an alien or not." Iron Fist shot back.

"And pray tell what she is if she is not an kryptonian?" Lord asks him.

"She is human." Iron Fist said as he saw her "Just like me." The eyes of the three widened to an epic proportion, He then turned to look at Kara "Can you bring her down from there?"

"Why?" She asks but still got ready to bring the woman down.

"I have something that want try on her and see if it works." Iron Fist said as Kara went to get his floating freind and sat in cross-legged position and an aura surrounded him.

"What are you doing?" Lord asks again to the superhuman.

"I am healing myself." With that he kept meditating as the others widen there eyes but remained quiet.

When Kara touched the ground of the building with the woman in her hands, Iron Fist opened her eyes and looked at her. "Alright let see if it works." And to there surprise his hands were now covered in a yellow glow. "Your hands are glowing." Supergirl states.

"Yes I can see that after all they are my hands." Iron Fist shot back again.

"What are you doing?"

"I've been trained in the mystical arts, so I am looking to see if one of my techniques could negate the effects of the device."

"Mystical arts." Lord spoke "Like magic." He then turned towards the other two "This is the age of science, and you want us to believe in your Abra Kadabra mumbo jumbo, are you for real." Iron Fist ignored him and put his palms on the head of the woman. "Come on Jessica." Kara heard the guy mumble under her breath as the glow enveloped her head "I know you are in there, fight for control, I know you can fight it don't back on me now." Suddenly the eyes of the woman, Jessica flew open and she gave Iron Fist a push, more like a palm strike as Iron Fist nearly flew to the other side of the roof. Jessica looked a bit disoriented as she looked around. "Woah" she spoke in a confused tone "Where am I? What happened?" She then looked straight to the person she threw off her "Rand?" She asks.

"What's up Jones?" He asks as he stood up from the place where he was at.

"What's happening here?" She asks the Iron Fist, Rand?, who then panted came near her. "Yes, well, from what I gathered from her." Rand pointed to her and the two behind her. "There is this city wide machine that is now controlling every human."

"Wait every human? Are-" she started but was interrupted by Rand again "yes Cage and Murdock are under control too." He pointed to the side of building and Jessica went to look where he was pointing at. She looked and saw two figures that were moving like zombies.

"Looks like a scene from the walking dead." She stated as she looked at what was below.

"Alright but what did you do?" She asks as she turns to look back at him "and why did you helped me?"

"Yes well." Rand started "One of your ability is that you can negate and block mind control. So you were the best bet to find out what was making the humans act like that."

"Yes, we would like to know that too." Kara said interrupting the two.

"Who are you?" Jones, if she remembered currently asked in a nonchalant manner and crossed her arms ignoring the stupefied looks that she was getting from both Lord and Cat Grant.

"Wait you don't know who she is?" Lord asks "She is Supergirl, hero of National City." Supergirl was surprised when Lord called her a hero.

"Look, do you really think I would have asked her if I knew about her." She said to him "and where the heck is National City." Now both Cat and Lord were more confused then ever. "I just came to this building to find out where we are, not to be a zombie."

"Yes, I may know what is the problem may be here." All the four turned to look at the alien super-hero.

"Oh and what that might be." Jones asked again "And please let it be something normal because right now I am way too much frustrated and angry to be mind controlled."

"Okay." Rand looked surprised at her attitude because for as long as he knew her which is granted that it's not long but she never acted like this "You were not mind controlled."

"Oh really." Jones said then pointed her hands down to the people on the ground "than what does it looks like to you."

"Yes, well let me just explain this to you guys and then we will discuss after getting Murdock and Cage where we are and what the problem is, okay?" Rand said as he looked at the gathered group. Jessica nodded her head accepting of the situation for now.

"Okay, so when I merged my consciousness with yours." "You did what?!" Were four distinct shouts "Will you just let me complete!" Rand shouted as he looked at them "Okay so I merged my consciousness with yours to find out what was making them act like that, andni found out that it is not mind control, the whole crowd has a part of there brain shut down which basically transmits the optimism in a human being, while I was merged with you I found the whole place was dark with no light and the only way to stop you from being like them was to ignite the fire of optimism which I did by sharing mine." He then paused to look at the gathered group "So the only way right now to stop this is by reigniting the hope, faith and optimism of the people."

"That's cool, so we can use your mind merger thing to stop Myraid." Kara asks as she looks at him who in turn snorted at the notion. "What's so funny?" She asks him.

"The idea that could apply that ability on the group of people." Rand said as he looked at the ground again "It is still one of the newer abilities that I am learning to control, I was lucky that it worked for you, Jones."

"Yes and never use it on me again." Jessica said as she looked at him.

"So then how will we do that?" Kara asks.

"Do you really think that giving these people hope would save them from the Myraid." Lord asks as he looks at them.

"I am a hundred percent sure." Rand said back.

"Alright, I will give you one and a half hour to do that." Lord said "If it's not done by then I am going with my plan."

"And do tell what is your plan?" Jones asks him "Blasting the National City to kingdom come." Kara said from behind her. Both Rand and Jones eyes widen in horror "You what?!" Both of them exclaimed.

"I have been ordered by the higher ups to do that." Maxwell Lord said as he looked back at them "if what you are saying is true and giving these people there hope back could save them then you need to do it. Blasting this place is the last resort." He said and sat down on the floor of the roof, he then turned to look at the Iron Fist, Rand guy "now let me just ask one question, why can't use your mind merger to help with this."

"I said before I can't use it on a group of people." Rand said "Another reason is that they don't know me, if you want to give them there hope back, its better if it's done someone who is trusted by the people of the city." With that all of them turned to look at Kara who faltered under their gaze.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Kara asks.

"Because you Supergirl are going to give the people of this city their hope back."

**_Hey guy another chapter for you guys, new characters have been added, and newer will be added but Earth-38 has been introduced and Oliver is going to make his appearance soon. The characters of Marvel going to join together._**

**_The Supergirl side will be occurring after 'Myraid' and with this the whole thing is going to be an AU. So nothing like cannon because this is a fanfic. Enjoy it._**

**_Also thanks for the votes guys and hope you like this chapter too._**

**_In the end don't forget to vote and comment._**

**_Lights out guys._**


	10. The Defenders

**(Arrowverse Earth-38)**

"I am going to do what?!" Kara whisper exclaimed.

"Don't make me repeat." Cat said as she looked at her "Also I know that you have better hearing than any of the people that are here so what I have said is heard by you perfectly." Grant was blunt telling her about things.

"But why me, why not someone like you?" Kara asks.

"Because I am not a hero, Supergirl." Cat Grant started "You are, these are the people that trusts you, even after the Red Kryptonite incident they trusted you and helped you and now they need your help, and right now its only you who could save them." Cat put a hand on her shoulder as she looked at her "Also I don't think Maxwell could actually give a speech that would inspire hope." She ignored the glare that Lord threw in her direction and Kara gave a laugh.

"Okay I will do it." Kara said as she stepped forth "but how are we going to do it?"

"There is another work station out there in the city which we could use, it was my first broadcasting station." Cat said as she told her where they need to go.

**(With Non and Indigo)**

"What are you planning Non?" Indigo asks again after what had been the presence of super-human of sorts who were not only able to negate the effect of Myraid completely but was actually able to get someone else out of the effect too.

"There three more people out there when I commanded them to jump." Non said as he remembers the three people that were there. "Show me where they are, now!" Non commanded as he looked at the living computer.

Indigo quickly showed him, the three, one of whom was not controlled making only two under the control of Myraid. "Where is Superman?" Non asks again and Indigo showed where the man of steel was. Non nodded his head as he looked at the gathered group. "You got Kara's human sister?" Indigo nodded her head at the question. "Send these four against them." With that he went back to watch how things will go for the hero of National City.

**(Back with Supergirl and two of defenders.)**

Supergirl quickly flew towards the direction of with Lord and Cat Grant and the other woman called Jones flew with the Rand guy in her arms. Rand looked nervous while flying. "You do know that I don't like using my powers or being a hero." Jones said as the other three looked a bit confused at her words.

"I know." Rand said as he looked below which was nothing but ground. "But right now we don't have a choice, meaning if we don't help them the whole city will be in heaven along with us. Just don't drop me."

"Wait why don't you use powers to help people?" Supergirl asks the woman flying beside her.

"I am not a hero." Jones said as she looked at her "I will help if I can but first I am a P.I. not a superhero."

"But you can help people with your abilities." Kara tried to push but the other woman won't budge.

"Look super-whatever you are" Jones started "I understand that you want to help but there are things I don't like and those things have reason that are personal, I will help when it is needed but don't expect me to jump everytime for everyone, some people don't like it when someone pry into there business." That statement didn't help her determination to have Jones use her power to help people but before she could continue the argument mid air Rand interrupted "its personal what she is trying to say. And please we can talk about this at later time don't want to be a pancake on the ground." That did shut Supergirl up Jones on the other hand "That reminds me." Jones looked towards Rand "If you ever try the mind merger thing again, I will use my powers and will drop you from the sky." Rand furiously nodded his head.

"That reminds me." Maxwell Lord spoke for the first time since they started flying "Which planet are you from?"

"What do you mean by which planet are you from?" Jones asks with indignation "I am human, thank you very much, and why are you even asking if I am an alien."

"Well considering that from what I know only aliens were capable of flight." Lord stated as he then looked at the one who was holding him "like Supergirl for example."

"Wait you are an alien?" Jones said as she shifted Rand a bit.

"Well yes." Kara said

"Huh, didn't know they come in human physique too." With that she looked forward to where they were heading too.

"We are here." Cat Grant said as Supergirl along with Jones landed and let down there passengers.

"Oh that was weird." Rand said as he wobbled a bit.

"We are going to start the workstation." With that Cat Grant and Lord went to work on the old station and connect it to the satellite, when Kara and Rand turned to look at a figure that was heading towards them.

"We got company Jones." Iron Fist hand glowed again as he looked at the figure that was heading towards them, the figure also had something in its arm.

"Wait, he is one of us?" Both Rand and Jones gave her wierd glance "I mean he is one of the good guys." The figure turned out to be Jonn J'onz and the something in his arms turns out to be someone.

"Eliza?" Kara yelled in surprise at her adoptive mother "What are you doing here? You know how dangerous it is!"

On the other hand Jonn J'onz glanced at the humans. "I see Maxwell found a way to stop the effect of Myraid." Jonn started "But what I want to know is why can't I read both of your minds?" He turned to look at the two humans.

"You are trying to read my mind!" Jones looked affronted whereas Rand just glared at him.

"Who are they Supergirl?" Jonn asked her but she was right now had something else on her mind.

"It doesn't matter who are they, what I want to know is why did you brought my mother here?" Kara asks in an angry tone.

"Supergirl, you have to help Alex." Eliza said as Kara's eyes widen.

"Alex, what happened to her?" She asked in emergency.

"She is being controlled by Non and Indigo." Jonn stated as Kara was now more worried than angry. "She needs your help Kara." Jonn stated in a quiet whisper.

"Hey excuse me." Rand interrupted them "I am so sorry for interrupting but by any chance is Alex a woman with brown hair, black suit and green sword." Kara and Eliza just nodded their heads whereas Jonn turned to look at the direction where the two humans were looking at and his eyes widen when he saw Alex with two other human one was a big guy in a black hoodie and other was a man wearing round black glasses and had the blind-man stick with him.

"Is that guy related to you?" Jones voice rang over and all of them turned to look at the figure that was floating in the sky He had . Kara nodded her head as the guy in blue suit turned out to be Superman.

Superman landed in front of the four heroes and three human. "Okay this just got a lot more difficult." Maxwell voice rang over when Iron Fist hand glowed. "And what do you think your glowstick is going to do against the Man of Steel?!" The last part was said in a mocking part. But Rand not being deterred did the one thing he is extremely good at. That is he punched him with the full force of Iron Fist.

Now most of those who want to know what happened, first let's talk about Superman, the Man of Steel and the Son of Krypton, on earth he is indestructible, bullets and bombs bounce right of him, freeze breath, heat vision, super-speed, flight, x-ray vision and extreme super-strength. These are lot of abilities and if he is strong then he also have weaknesses, the major being kryptonite and red sunlight. But what most of the people ignore from time to time is also that Superman can be hurt by magic, which means yes, he is vulnerable to magic and mystic arts.

Now interesting thing about Iron Fist is that he is trained in the mystical arts a bit. Not to the extent of Dr. Strange or Wong but just the basic. Also his Iron Fist is powered by chi which he obtained by fighting the dragon Shou-Lao who is a mystical or in simple words magical creature. Which means that Iron Fist also has magic behind the fist when he punches people.

So let's get these things together Iron Fist has magic and Superman is weak to magic, and do the maths which is: Iron Fist which is magical in nature plus Superman face is equal to(i.e. =) Superman flying back from this building to the next with a huge bruise to the face and wide eyes from the residents of Earth-38 which included the member of Fort Rozz that were watching it. Jones looked impressed by the handiwork and Rand was waving his hand in pain because of the recoil he had from punching a near indestructible being at full force. If this would have been an anime or a cartoon than the wide eyes of the people would have popped out of their skulls.

"Oh God!" Rand said while waving his hands as he held his hand in pain. "What is that guy made off?"

"Nice punch." Jones commented while looking at the downed superman who looked wat too much disoriented after getting hit by the full force of a magical punch.

"You just suckered Punch the Man of Steel." Lord stated "And it actually hurt him." Maxwell never knew anyone human that could actually harm any kryptonian without the use of kryptonite and here was this human that not only punched him but nearly knocked him out by a magical glowstick or Iron Fist or whatever that was.

"Yeah, no shit sherlock." Jones gave the sarcastic comment.

**(At Fort Rozz)**

Non and Indigo kept watching in surprise when they saw how that human punched Superman with glowing fist. "What was that Indigo?" He asked the coulan who was with them.

"I do not know Non." Indigo stated as the rest of Fort Rozz gazed at the human who punched Man of Steel without the use of kryptonite.

**(Back with Supergirl)**

"What species are you?" Jonn asked

"We are humans." Jones said to the surprise of the green Martian and jumped out room to the ground in front of her mind controlled freind. "She can fly?"

"Yep and apparently is human too." Kara stated as she followed her down to the ground.

"Hey can you take me down there to them?" Rand asks as he looked at the ground "I can't fly like you three." Jonn just rolled his eyes and took the Iron Fist with him.

"So what's the plan." Jones asks

"Hey big green guy." Rand turned to the martian "Can you hold him for a moment till I prepare myself?" Rand said to him while pointing towards the guy that was wearing glasses.

"Supergirl." Rand then turned to the girl of steel "try to keep her busy." He told her while pointing at the woman with the kryptonite. "Alright" Kara said happy that she got Alex and not anybody else.

"Jones." With that he turn towards Jones. "Keep him occupied don't let them cross you guys."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I am going to merge my consciousness with theirs." Rand said as his fist glowed while concentrating. "Alright." With that the three flew towards there respective opponent.

Jonn tried to use his large figure to capture the blind man but soon found it to be a much troublesome thing. The blind guy kicked him and then jumped back with expert acrobatic maneuver. The kick didn't affect him, but it didn't mean that it doesn't mean that it didn't annoy him. Jonn looked at the others he saw the other human woman that could fly punch the big guy in the face and that guy skidded back with his feet deep in the ground. He was surprised to find the guy be able to damage the concrete ground. What surprised him much more was when the guy tried to run towards her but the woman used a car that she picked up from the side and used it to hit the big guy in the side. He then turned to look at Kara who was having a bit of trouble with Alex who had a kryptonite sword on her, he wanted to help her but right now he had another thing to take care off. How was he dodging him if he was blind?! People and aliens with eyes don't give him this much problem, he already had to deal with government official that are on him and now that he had made public appearance, things are going to be troublesome.

"Hey can you hold him still, I need him stable when I try this." Jonn nodded his head at the super-human whose hands were now glowing bright yellow, Jonn made himself intangible when the blind guy jumped at him again, and when he passed him he quickly held the blind guy in air. The Iron Fist quickly held onto him and his glowing fist were now holding the blind man forehead. "Come on Murdock." He whispered as he strained himself "You can fight this." Jonn didn't know if the technique worked but he was much more surprised when the blind guy out of nowhere palm strike the guy that suckered punch the man of steel. He was surprised with the strength he threw the guy off him.

"Rand?" The blind guy stated and Jonn knew that it worked as he let the blind guy fall. "Woah wha-who is that?" The blind man asks as he looks towards the martian. "What is happening?"

"Hey, Matt." Iron Fist groaned out from his place as Matt moved towards him "the whole city is right now mind controlled and that guy is on our side." Rand said as he picked himself up.

"Guys." Jonn heard the woman voice come from where she was fighting the big guy where he was trying to strangle her "a little help here." Jonn and Matt, quickly ran towards the guy that survived the hit from the car, Matt was the first to help when he jumped up and kicked the guy in the head. And Jonn quickly held him up in a grapple to save the woman when the Iron Fist jumped up on both of them with his fist glowing similarly to before and he held his head. "Alright Luke." Rand said again "I know you are listening to me, I don't need the hero of Harlem fighting good guys, do you know how many people will be let down because of it." Rand kept his hold on him when the guy stopped moving "Danny?" The voice came from the big guy. "Why are you holding my head, what's happening?"

"Later right now we have to help her?" Danny? Rand stated as his fist glowed again and he looked at Supergirl. Both Matt and the woman came beside the two.

"Who is she?" Luke asks him.

"Oh, her?" Danny starts "She is the alien super-hero of this National City?" The last part was directed at the Martian.

"And who is this guy?" This time Luke looked towards Jonn.

"Another alien freind of her." Jones replied back. "And she has this under her control." Jones said as she saw supergirl and the woman from before talk down the Alex woman, "apparently those two are sisters." Jones said hearing what has been said by the three as Alex hugged both Supergirl and the woman "and both of them are human, huh, can you explain that." She looked towards the Martian that was with them.

"She was adopted by that family." Jonn stated as he watched the family. But there was other thing that was the fore front of his mind.

"Who exactly are you guys?" Jonn finally asked the question that was in the front of his mind.

"Oh we." Danny guy said again as he looked towards the three people that were beside him. "We are the **Defenders**." And all of them almost missed the movement of the rubble where the Man of Steel fell.

**_Hey guys I present to you guys another chapter of the story. I am happy to see that you guys are enjoying this story._**

**_Any new ideas for villains are accepted just leave it in comments. And don't forget to vote guys._**

**_Lights Out._**


	11. Rejuvenating the Hope

**(Arrowverse Earth-38)**

Kara and Eliza were able to talk down Alex as she now looked at her sister with a sword in her hand "Kara?" Alex asks and then turns to look at he mother "Mom?!" She then looked around to see the gathered group "Who are they? Why is Jonn in his Martian form? What is happening right now?" She is quiet confused as Kara tried her best to answer her. "Non and Indigo are using Myraid, a mind-control device that shut down a part of the brain that transmits optimism and hope in the people. We can reverse the effect of Myraid by giving the people there hope back." Kara then looked at the group that was gathered "They are helping me."

"Oh okay." Alex said as she looked at the group that looked quite similar to a human "Are they alien?"

"Ahhh funny thing." Kara said as she gave a chuckle "they are all human." Alex then looked towards them in surprise as Kara led her towards them. "Really?" Alex asks again and Kara nodded her head. "How are they unaffected by the effects of Myraid then?"

"The masked guy." Kara nodded towards the blonde man with lower face covered with mask "Can do mind merged thing and helped his freinds to get them out of there funk."

"Okay, can he do it on all of them?" Alex asks as Kara nodded her head in negative "He said the group is too large as he still learning that ability and also it would be better if it's done by someone they trust."

"You."

"Why does everyone believe that all of the National City trusts me?" Kara asks again.

"Because you are their hero." Alex put a hand on Kara and gave her a smile which she returned all of there attention then turned when Superman burst out of the building and landed in front of the group of heroes. Alex looked closely at somewhat bruise that was on the face of man of steel. "Nice Punch." Alex said to Kara.

"Yes, well it wasn't me that did it." Kara said back to her.

"So Jonn."

"Actually, no." Kara then turned towards the blonde haired guy again. "He did it."

"He punched superman and it hurt him!" Alex asked in surprise "are you sure they are human?"

"They believe it." Kara replied again but then turned to look at her younger-older cousin. "We have other matters to attend to." All of their attention including the Defender and the Aliens had their eyes trained on the man of steel. "How much time will it take?" Rand asks the supergirl who turned to look at the building from where they came. "They are still working on it." Kara said with her supervision as she turned to look back at them. "We have to defeat Superman to actually help him?" Alex asks her adoptive sister as she looked at them.

"Well we don't have any other option." Kara said when the blind guys turned towards at the other three people that were with him. "Alright Danny, you probably found out more than us, have anything to share."

"Actually yes." Iron Fist stated as Alex and Kara along with Jon looked at them "That guy over there is an alien, and is superhero of Metropolis, which is an actual city here." Jonn and Alex didn't miss the emphasis on the name of the city.

"Wait Alien, Superhero." Cage asks Iron Fist as she looked at them "_Metropolis_" "Not now Cage." Iron Fist said as he looked at him "He has super strength, freeze breath, super senses, flight, invulnerability, laser eyes, he is currently under mind control, on good note we do have her cousin on our side and on bad not he actually has more experience in using his powers, oh and he could be hurt by my punches and here I have your Billy clun." With that Iron Fist hand glowed again surprising Alex and he pulled a wierd red colored club from his coat and gave it to the blind guy, as he gazed at the last son of Krypton.

"Okay, and what about the guy on your side." Was that guy really blind?

"He is another alien, I don't know anything about him."

"He is actually from Mars." Kara said as both Jonn and Alex glared at her which she missed "he basically has our powers and few other extra things."

"Has he used his powers in actual combat." With that Kara looked at the two. "Well?"

"Are you kidding me?!" The blind guy? Yelled and turned towards Iron Fist "So the only thing we have against that guy who is basically strongest here with more experience with superpowers and we have two amateurs."

"Hey." Alex yelled affronted by the blind guy "I'll have you know that both of them are the strongest beings here and are actual good superheroes."

"Oh well then tell me Alex." The blind guy said to the surprise of the two aliens "what good is hero if they are dead, and with that all of the people are doomed here soon too."

"Matt we already have a lot on our plate we can't afford fighting among us." Rand called out to his blind friend.

Matt took a deep breath then turned to look at the man of steel that was now standing in front of them. "Does he have any weakness?" He asks again Iron Fist made a sound of no.

"We get weak from kryptonite." Kara said as she then turned to her sister "Alex has kryptonite sword."

"Does she now?" Matt muttered "Alright I want Cage and Jessica, along-" "duck!" Cage suddenly yelled when he jumped in front of the blind guy and got punched by the man of steel. Cage flew back a few meters as he tried to stuck his fist in the concrete road and use it to stop himself from going further buck. Jones was first to come to her senses when she also punched the man of steel from the side. Now on a side note keep in mind that Jessica Jones has super strength not compared to the kryptonian but still is strong enough to push them back and give a little damage "shitshitshitshit" Jones muttered as she rubbed the hand with which she punched the wonder boy of Metropolis "what is that guy made off?!" She totally missed the widened eyes of Alex, Jonn and Eliza, with them being surprised at the fact that, there was another person who was able to punch the man of steel and didn't have there hand broken. "Alright new plan, keep him busy till the guy above can connect to the satellite." Matt, the blind guy said as both him and Iron Fist quickly jumped forward in action followed by Supergirl and Jonn. Cage after coming out the stun shot ran back at Superman full force. Alex and Eliza on the other hand were more surprised than they already were. First the blind guy, Matt, could fight and had way too much good reflexes also his club could be used as a cable too. Then there was this Iron Fist, Rand, not only was he able to punch Superman and nearly knock him out but he was also knew martial arts. Then there was this Cage guy, he was able to take a head on blow from Superman and still stand up not only that but he also had super strength as was seen when he struck himself in concrete to fly further away and there was this Jones, she also have super strength as she using a car now to pummel superman, Superman suddenly caught her and threw her but she turned mid air and floated as if she knew how to fly, she could fly!.

"Alex!" Kara voice called out as she escaped from a laser eyes with Jonn following and making himself intangible to escape from the punch of Man of Steel. "A little help here." With that Alex came out of her stupor and decided to file about them at a later time. She took out the green sword and ran towards the man of steel. Superman seeing her coming at her with a sword which was emitting green light decided to escape by flying. Kara, Jonn and Jones quickly followed him the former catching up to him quickly he tried to punch Kara who deflected it with her fist and used her other hand to punch him towards the martian who quickly caught the man of steel and punched him down towards Jones who seeing the man of steel coming at her kicked him back down with a bicycle kick. With that he crashed into the road of the city and making a giant crater in it. Below the heroes on the ground waited for the dust to settle soon the figure of superman stood out again ready to attack but was tied up by the cables of the club of Matt, Alex quickly finding the chance ran towards the son of krypton and used the blunt side of the sword to hit him. The sudden appearance of the kryptonite made him weak which Matt quickly found as the guy was now on the ground and having a hard time to breath and kicked him near the head Superman tried to jump away from the kryptonite but he was held down by Matt and Alex on the ground. "Rand." He called out to the guy with the glowing fist "can you-" he was interrupted when Superman elbowed him in the stomach making him let go and kicked Alex away from him as the sword fell a bit away from her. Superman tried to get some distance but he was then held from behind in a grapple from Cage who after tightening his hold gave him a suplex with his head burying in the ground. Superman picked himself up and was about to kick Cage away when Iron Fist punched him the face again, Superman flew back again and was disoriented and seeing the chance Jonn quickly dived right at him and punched him to ground followed by Jones who did the same thing and Supergirl who after diving straight at him and making a huge crater and gave a final punch to Superman knocking him out completely.

"Okay." Kara said with long breaths "Now that is done." She then looked towards the face where Cat Grant was looking from at the action done on the ground. She looked at the gathered group who was with her "let's go see if it's done." Kara said as she got ready to fly back to the building with that she took both Alex and Eliza and flew to the top. Matt turned to look at Jones who understanding what he was implying took him. Jonn then looked at both of them "You take him." Rand who was panting on the ground said "I'll take the stairs have enough with flying around for today." With that he went inside the building. "Is it safe?" Luke asks him as he looked at the green alien. Jonn not saying anything quickly took him under his arms towards the building. Cage on the other hand yelped at first but was soon inside the building, he at first stumbled and fell to his side as he tried to keep his insides.

"Are you okay, Lucas?" Jonn asks as Cage eyes widen in surprise.

"How do you know my name?" Cage asks in confusion.

"I have limited telepathic abilities."

"You read my mind!" Cage yelled while looking at the big green alien.

"No fighting here, Cage." Matt from his place said where he was with Jones.

"We have other things have to deal with." Matt then turned to look at the genius who was working at the computer "we will be connected to the satellite in few minutes we just need to keep this place protected from any harm, the system here are quiet old so it will take some time to connect on the main network and every work stations and channels in the National City."

"So till the guy does his work." Jones stated as Rand come from one of the doors with a dorito in his hand and a soda in another "where did you get that?" Jones asks as she looked at the Iron Fist. "One of the shops down there had this, and I was hungry after using Iron Fist for too long." "You stole the food." Kara yelled feeling a bit irritated that this guy actually stole something when the whole of National city was in peril.

"Actually I paid for it with the money I had on me." Rand stated as he sat down and opened the pack of doritos and began munching on it after pulling his mask down allowing them to see the actual face of the person. "And I really needed to eat after the whole fight as I used a lot of energy today." He then took a huge sip from the soda can.

"We are ready." Lord voice came over as he looked at the gathered group. Kara on the other hand got nervous as Cat and Lord set up the cameras.

"What is it, Supergirl?" Alex said as she looked at her.

"I-I don't think I could do it." Kara stuttered out.

"Nonsense." Rand voice came over as he munched on the chips "I heard people talking about you before this whole fiasco, you are there hero, the little kids look up to you and the older citizens looks at you as their savior, if you can't do it than nobody can as all of them trusts you." He paused as the rest of Defenders and Jonn and Alex looked at him as still kept on munching "And if you don't do it than you will be letting all of them down especially who trusts you to save their lives in their time of need." Jones and Cage looked at him in surprise as he kept punching.

"He is right, you know." Alex said as she gave her an encouraging smile. "All of them trust you and it will work, just have some confidence in yourself and give these people their hope back." Kara gave her a smile and took a seat in front of the camera.

"Thank you." Alex quietly muttered to the guy who was munching on his snacks who just nodded his head.

Kara took a deep breath as she looked at the camera.

"We are rolling now Supergirl." Cat's voice came from behind the camera and Kara took a deep breath again.

The picture in front of the skin turned on with the face of Supergirl now on every screen in this city the voice coming from every single mic and radio and TV. Outside the building Superman stirred awake as he also turned to look at the picture of Supergirl on the big screens.

"People of National City" Supergirl said into the camera looking solemn "this is Supergirl, and... I hope you can hear me. We have been attacked. Mothers and fathers, friends and neighbors, children, everyone, suddenly stopped by a force of evil as great as this world has ever known. Your attacker has sought to take your free will. Your individuality. Your spirit, everything that makes you who you are. When facing an attack like this, it's easy to feel hopeless. We retreat, we lose our strength, we lose ourselves. I know." In front of Kara's eyes came the picture her mother putting her in a pod and of krypton for the last time she saw her planet exploding.

" I lost everything when I was young. When I first landed on this planet, I was sad and alone." Now the scene changes to that of her pod opening and looking around the place when Kal-el suddenly came from above and landed in front of him, how someone who was suppsoe to be younger than her was now older and how he now wore the symbol of her house on the chest.

"But I found out that there is so much love in this world, out there for the taking." Now in front of her were the whole Danvers family including Jermiah and how they taught her, Alex and her going out flying for the first time, Eliza making food for them, how Kal-El will drop by from time to time to check on her. Winn and James face came in front of her as she looked on, Cat and Carter, even Lucy and Maxwell Lord face came in front of her and for some reason Barry's face came as he gave her the smile and his advice when he talked to her about how everything will turn out to be alright.

" And you, the people of National City, you helped me. You let me be who I'm meant to be. You gave me back to myself. You made me stronger than I ever thought possible, and I love you for that" with that face of every person that she had met came in fron of her eyes and how she helped them. How she flew up to the tree to save a cat for a little girl, how she stopped crimes from happening around her. How these people saved her from Livewire and Banshee.

"Now, in each and every one of you, there is a light, a spirit that cannot be snuffed out. That won't give up. I need your help again. I need you to hope. Hope... that you will remember that you can all be heroes. Hope... that when faced with an enemy determined to destroy your spirit, you will fight back and thrive. Hope... that those who once may have shunned you will, in a moment of crisis, come to your aid. Hope... that you will see again the faces of those you love." As she said this she looked at the screen and face of her every freind came to the forefront of her mind.

"And perhaps even those you've lost." With that picture of her parents and Astra came to her mind and a tear gently slipped out of her eyes.

Alex, Eliza and Cat looked proud. Whereas the rest had somewhat of a awed look in their eyes.

"That was the most beautiful thing that I've heard." Cage said as he looked at the Girl of Steel and gave her a smile which she returned.


	12. You are on Wrong Earth

**_Hey guys another chapter for this story and I am working on the chapter for DSK, my Naruto fiction, but I do have a request, I need a beta reader for these two stories, Battle of the Worlds and Naruto DSK please PM or leave a review for it. Thanks guys._**

**_Disclaimer: I don_****_'_****_t own any DC or Marvel Characters, they belong to their respective comics, universe and owners._**

**(Arrowverse Earth-38)**

"It worked, right?" Kara asks as she looks at them.

"If that didn't dont know what will." Jones stated as she went near the edge from where they flew to look below.

"It worked." Matt voice came over the others as everyone turned to look at him.

"How do you know that?" Cat asks the blind? Man as she looked towards the gathered heroes.

"I just know." Matt said and then Superman came upto the building when Jones went to look down making her Yelp in surprise.

"Supergirl." Superman started "I thank you my cousin for helping me and giving me my hope back." He then turned to the other four that were there when his gaze fixed on the guy that was munching on the doritos. "I remember you." He said to Rand. "I am quiet memorable." Rand shot back and then he turned to look at the gathered group "Who are you guys?" Superman asks as his gaze ended up on the group of four.

Jones then decided to introduce all of them to the two heroes and the gathered human and aliens. She pointed to Rand and began speaking "That guy there with blonde hair and blue eyes, he is the immortal Iron Fist, the living weapon." Rand gave a wave as he chugged the soda down whereas Eliza and Cat's eyes widened at the moniker, whereas Superman, Alex, Lord and Jonn narrowed there, Rand on the other hand carefree finished the soda and gave a loud burp, Cage and Jones just sorted at that whereas Kara and Alex looked more surprised at his casual behavior, the can't believe that this was the guy that nearly knocked out the Man of Steel. She then pointed to the huge guy that was wearing a hoodie

"The guy over there he is the indestructible hero of Harlem, Luke Cage." She said as the others looked at the guy who nodded his head to the others. They could get behind the indestructible part, he did shrug of the punch from the man of steel and then proceeded to ram into him, hit him and destroy a part of the ground when he struck his legs there.

"That guy." She then turned to the blind? guy that was there "Is the devil of Hell's Kitchen, aka the Daredevil." That guy was sure a daredevil, he is blind and the way he moved around with finesse and the way he tried to fight the Man of Steel, knowing that he couldn't have done that kind of the damage, he truly was daring but what that was about being devil.

"I am Jessica Jones, a Private Investigator." Jones said while telling about herself, in reality it was somewhat lame explanation for a woman who could fly and is able to pick up cars with not much effort but even then she continued. "And finally I would like to know where we are?" She looked at the distance where the sign of Catco was visible.

The whole group was silent, not the newly introduced defenders nor the residents of Earth-38 thought actually about either where they are or where they came from respectively. Kara on the other hand had an idea. Considering she is an alien and has met her fair share of aliens, but even if you were an alien you would have heard of either Superman which would mean that should know about her or what she was but the guy didn't knew who she was or who her cousin was and with how the guy put emphasis whenever they talked about National City or Metropolis.

"I think I know what the problem might be?" Kara said to the surprise of the gathered people.

"You do?" Cage asks

"Yeah, I remember you said something about that on the building we were at." Rand said as he picked himself of the place where he had been eating doritos.

"Yes and I think we should talk about this somewhere else." With that Kara turned to look at her sister and signalled her to get out of there which she understood and went out of the room with Eliza, all of them missed the eyes of one Cat Grant that were trained on the group, and then turned to look at the people that are able to fly.

"Superman can you take Cage with you?" She asked her cousin who nodded her head and looked at the said person. She then turned to look at the Martian who was also gazing at her, "You can take the Iron Fist, with you." Kara said the green alien as Danny and him turned to look at each other. "And I will take Daredevil." With that Kara turned to look at the man that had no fear and then she turned to final member of the Defenders "Jones could follow us."

"Yes, wait just a moment." Danny called out before all of them turned to look at each other "Is there any other way that we could reach the place that you are going to without flying?"

"Actually, No." That was a balant lie, the place where she was going to take them was going to be her apartment and he could reach there by car and going with Alex but Cat and Lord would get suspicious if Alex knew where she was going to take them, even if she knew where she was going to take them. With that he took Matt under her arms and went out flying following behind her was Clark who did the same thing with Cage. Danny on the other hand sighed and relented as he let himself carried by the martian, behind them Jones followed them out. Alex and Eliza also went down and started walking to Kara's apartment.

"Ok so now what?" Lord asks as he watched the heroes go out of the work station.

"Now." Cat started "Now I got to show National the new heroes and partners of Supergirl." With that both went out of the old media building, one thinking about the new heroes, while the other kept in mind how there were four human that had super-human strength and how they fought and nearly knocked out the Man of Steel, now only if he could find out the source of that power.

**(With Kara)**

"Now can you tell us where you are taking us?" Matt asks from the place where he was being carried by the Girl of Steel. The rest that were flying behind them nearly falter at the statement that the blind man gave.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Kara asks as Matt then gave a snort.

"There aren't anyone else up here." Matt said as he moved his head around "And if you wanted to keep it hidden, you wouldn't have asked your cousin and your freind to fly with us. You wanted to keep it secret from the people back at the building mostly from the two people, one woman that spoke like a news anchor and wore perfume and heels and the other was the man probably a businessman. Keeping this secret from the other two woman wouldn't work because we heard you regard them as your mother and sister while you were fighting. Those two were the only people you wanted to keep this secret from, Kara."

Clark was surprised and a bit wary when this man, whom Jessica introduced as the Devil of Hell's Kitchen said these words, if he knew her identity, then there were chances that he could tell public about her other life. He also noticed Kara who was looking at the blind guy in curiosity.

"How do you know I was lying back there?" Kara asks Matt.

"Whenever someone lies." Matt started "There heart skips a beat."

"Wait you heard my heart beating?" Kara asks but then her eyes widened more than before "You have superhuman senses?!" She nearly yelled but held it in as she knew what a shout can do to a person with heightened senses. Clark's and Jonn's eyes on the other hand widened tremendously, they didn't know this human also had abilities.

"Yes I do." Matt said again "Now can you answer my question."

"Only if you answer mine." Kara shot back.

"Ask away." Matt said much to the surprise of his freinds.

"Why do they call you the Devil of Hell's Kitchen?" Kara asks him "And why do they call you the living weapon or immortal." The last part was directed at the Iron Fist.

"I do not know how I got the title of the Devil of Hell's Kitchen." Matt stated as Jones from her place snorted as she looked forward at the flying super-heroine "You got the title because of your persona, Daredevil." Jones said as Kara and Superman looked at her "Also because your suit in the night looked like a devil from hell and you operate in the Hell's Kitchen. Because of that the local newspaper gave you the title of devil of Hell's Kitchen." Cage and Rand also turned to look at her as she told them about his persona.

"Thank you" Matt started as he looked at her from where he was being held "for the breakdown of the title."

"So you are a hero?" Clark asks as he looks towards the blind? Somebody please just inform him if he was actually blind or not. "Technically, we are vigilantes." Cage mutters as he shifts himself in the hold he was in to be more comfortable. "We help, wherever we can, not everywhere."

Kara then turns to look at the Iron Fist as he looks a bit weirded out "The Iron Fist is a weapon that is earned by a person, we are sworn guardians of Kun Lun, a mystical place that teaches people like me and monks. To earn the Iron Fist you have to prove yourself to the elders and then have to slay a dragon, to actually earn the fist, and because Iron Fist is a weapon the person that wield it gets the title of living weapon, considering thos weapon nearly knocked out the super alien." The last bit was said by Rand as he looked at the Man of Steel with a smirk.

"Now that you have gotten your answers." Matt said as he looks? Can someone explain to Superman that dare devil is actually blind "Can you tell us why did you lie back there."

"The two people that you said about." Kara started hesitantly "the lady is actually my boss and she doesn't know that I am Supergirl, and the other guy I don't trust him, he had tried to kill me before by putting people in danger." The Defenders nodded in understanding, having a secret identity and how if someone who found out about your other life could end up doing more damage, Matt having already gone through it.

"So where are we actually going?" Rand asks again. His question then soon answered when Kara dived down into an alley with Clark, Jonn and Jones following her lead. "Quickly you two change into civilian clothes." Clark and Kara sped around quickly changing into civilian clothes and Jonn to the surprise of three people who can see transformed back into the appearance of Hank Henshaw.

"Where are we going Kara?" Jonn asks the resident hero of National City.

"To my apartment." Kara stated to the surprise of others and annoyance of Jonn J'onz.

"And why we are going there?" Jonn asks again.

"Because I am not going to explain to anyone else from where they are as the DEO is going to know how one of then was able to hurt a kryptonian." Kara said and Clark nodded in agreement and Jonn still looked off about her decision to take the three to her apartment. She quickly moved out of the alley with others following behind her. They quickly went inside a building where Kara owns her apartment.

"Okay so now can you explain to where we are?" Matt asks again "Because the last time I remember the four of us were at his place when we fell into these blue swirling portal." Now Kara didn't need any other explanation as the only thing that could explain that thing is only one thing, and that thing was the place through which that her freind uses to travel between dimension. And if they are from other dimension maybe he could help with their problem, and for some reason she actually wanted to meet him, again. She would never admit it but she might've developed a itsy bitsy bit of a crush on him, never going to admit it. She ushered all the gathered people inside the apartment.

"Okay I know it may sound unbelievable." Kara started as others began to sit around her apartment, Jones and Rand sat on the couch both tired from the day and their adventure, Cage and Matt stood aside Cage leaning against the wall. Clark and Jonn stood behind the couches as she looks at the four defenders. "But I believe that you might be from a parallel earth." And yes the expression that she got did explained that no, they dont believe her and considering what she was talking about, it might seem quiet impossible. Matt on the other hand contemplated it.

"And why do you believe that we are from parallel earth." The Daredevil asks.

"Okay so let me just." Kara started brought few things from the kitchen, two apples and a knife. "It was only explained to me once, so a few days ago, there was another person here who could travel between Earths, yes I mean between, dimensions. He explained to me like this." Kara picked up the apples and brought it in front of her "So consider these two are earths." She paused for a moment waiting for someone to say something but when nobody uttered a word she continued "They both are parallel to each other and just like that there are several earths, where things are different like one where we are evil." She got weird eyes from everyone in the room and in turn she rolled her eyes "yes, it's weird but level with me, this is my first time explaining things, so yeah one where we are evil, one where Kennedy was not assassinated and more." She paused as she let it in to the other people in the room. "Okay, so all of these earths occupy same place in the space but all of them vibrate at different frequency." Kara then picked up the knife as she put the apples on the tables "So if someone to say like this knife consider this knife as a person, this person travels at super-speed and vibrate himself to the same frequency to that of the earth he wants to travel to he could breach himself to the other earth. And you told me a blue portal that appeared beneath you, that is what exactly a breach looks like when it opens."

"So someone with superspeed can send us back home." Danny asks again.

"Actually no, I can't." Kara said again "To do that I have to be able to travel at extreme speeds and with the help of my cousin and have to vibrate myself to the frequency of your earth and the problem is that I don't know what frequency it is so I could accidentally send you to another earth so yeah, I can't do it. The only reason he went back to his earth because he could actually run faster than me." She gave them an apologetic smile.

"And do you know someone who could help them?" Jonn asks.

"Well I know someone who could help but-" Kara paused as she looks at him "He actually lives on another Earth."

"Oh great, so the only person in the entire world that could help us is actually on another earth!" Matt was getting frustrated minute by minute.

"Oh don't worry he will be back." Kara said, and she said it with confidence, she didn't know why but she had this weird feeling telling her that he will back soon.

"And how are you so sure that he will be back?" Matt asks again

"I don't know?" Kara started "it's just I have this feeling ya know, that I will see him soon again." There was a silence in the whole room as Kara gained a little bit of red in her cheeks, and Danny on the other hand picked up the apple and cut it with a knife and gave one to Jones both began to munching on it.

"So?" Danny said while eating the apple as all turned to look at him. "All we have to do is wait for your inter-dimensional boyfriend who could travel at light speed?" As he said this Jones and Cage smirked at the girl of steel, where as Clark and Jonn looked at her in curiosity, Matt looked indifferent and Kara on the other hand went from from normal skinned to Red in a record breaking time, she had her eyes wide and whole face was burning hot red and stuttered as she tried to give them an answer.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Kara shrieked as she looks at the guy that was munching on the apple.

**(At Fort Rozz on the Next day)**

"How?" Non started as he looks toward Indigo "How did we fail?!" He yelled as he moved back and forth.

"I told you can't help them Non." Indigo started "Human will never accept the kryptonian and the fact that we are trying to help them. They will fight back against you with everything they have, and now Supergirl and Superman are with them too." She paused as she decided to pitch her idea again "There is only one thing that could help us to restore Kryton again, Non and there is no other way." Indigo said she was sure that he would listen to her this time around. Non on the other hand looked conflicted. He didn't wanted to wipe out humanity, he wanted to restore krypton again, but Myraid failed the ultimate weapon that was supposed to help them in their advent failed. He was about to accept her proposal when the screens flickered to life and laugh came out from the communication system of Fort Rozz. The laugh was a crazy laugh. Non and Indigo turned to look at the screen but turned again when person made of electricity began to form behind them. The electric person than attacked the system that had the Myraid program and nearly fried the whole system.

"Who are you?!" Non said in surprise to the person who destroyed myraid.

"Who we are doesn't matter?" The voice came from the comm system, it was the same voice that was laughing before. "But I do come to you with an offer to stop and take control of this City." Non turned to look at the screen, the screen showed a figure that was draped in orange cloak and his face looked sickly like green, with two pointy ears, maybe he wore a mask.

**(Arrowverse Earth-1)**

Barry was extremely surprised, he was going to call Felicity for help, but Oliver calling him was a surprise, and it would only mean one thing there was trouble in Star City and they need Flash's help, and if they need help Barry would be there in a heartbeat, they already lost a freind and member of Team Arrow before they aren't going to lose another one now and remembering what Cisco vibed a few days before he might know what's the problem going to be.

Barry picked up the phone and put it on his ear.

"Hello Barry." Oliver's gruff voice came through and there was a pause as he waited for Oliver to continue "I need your help."

_**Hello people another chapter for this story hope you guys enjoy.**_

_**Also don't forget to leave a review and a fav and follow guys.**_

_**Lights out**_


	13. Oliver Queen

**Hey guys another chapter for this story and I am working on the chapter for DSK, my Naruto fiction, but I do have a request, I need a beta reader for these two stories, Battle of the Worlds and Naruto DSK please PM or leave a review for it. Thanks guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any DC or Marvel Characters, they belong to their respective comics, universe and owners.**

**(Arrowverse Earth-1)**

**Central City**

Oliver didn't know how it started. He was going to visit Samantha and William in Central City and he was thinking off meeting Barry once he reached there. Imagine his surprise when he found out that he now has a new sidekick. So anyways he went to meet Sam and through her, his son William. He didn't like how he isn't allowed to tell him that he is his father, but he is in no place to ask her of anything, considering complicated his life is, and also his relationship with Felicity is at an all time low, but even then he somehow managed to get her to come with him to meet his son William and here they were now, both worried to there core considering that they now had a worried Sam an equally worried Felicity and pissed of Oliver that was glaring at the note that was in his hand.

Your son is with me, want him , come find me. - Slade.

Slade Wilson a.k.a. the Deathstroke, one of the most deadly mercenary and assassin and the guy has a personal vendetta of making his life hell. Now he kidnapped his son, his son who didn't even know that he was his father, how the hell did . But if he had him than he was going to get him back, but there was something in the back of his mind that Damien was also helping him. And if his two of the most dangerous villains were together then he going to need that big of an help to help with his problem. He quickly pulled out his phone and called his team to get them here and after getting the team he called the one person who he knew would help him no matter what.

"Barry." Oliver said in his phone and remained silent for a moment "I need your help."

After Barry got the call from Oliver, he was quick to rush in to the place he gave the address off after telling Joe to get Peter to the house, and then flashed to the adress, which happened to be the same house Oliver son and his mother resides in.

"Oliver?" He knocked on the door which was then opened by Oliver with injured Samantha in the back crying, being consoled by the equally distraught Felicity. He then took in the appearance of the home, it looked like someone decided to storm this place. There were things lying on the ground broken vases, flowers lying around, and there were signs of struggle.

"What happened here?" Barry asks Oliver as he led him inside the house. Oliver instead of saying something just handed him the same note he read moments ago. Barry read the note and his eyes widens as he understood the message that was in there.

"How?" Barry asks again "isn't he on Lian Yu" he paused as he tried to remember what actually happened to Deathstroke "You left him there."

"I don't know." Oliver said quietly as both Sam and Felicity looked towards them "but I think that Damien Darhk is helping him."

"You mean that evil magician guy?" Oliver nodded his head.

"Can you find any clues here?" Oliver asks again and Barry started looking around for any clues that were left here. He then went upstairs to check anything that would lead to know his location or any lead that would lead to Deathstroke.

"I can't find anything, Oliver." Barry said as he came back downstairs after using his speed to search through the place. "I can bring my kit here to check for any fingerprints or any other clues."

"Okay." He then turned to look at Samantha and Felicity "take us to S.T.A.R labs, all of us quickly."

"All of you?" Barry asks as he then turns to look at Samantha with Oliver following his gaze.

"Yes" he looked where the mother of his child and his girlfriend is "All of us. I don't think anyone is safe here right now so I will take them to the place where we are together not alone we don't know if someone else is going to come here to harm her or finish the job." Barry nodded his head and saw how Oliver flinched a bit regarding Sam as a job. "And the only place with enough things for us to work is at S.T.A.R labs not anywhere else, so please, I will make sure that she doesn't tell anyone else. Please Barry just this one time, I need your help." Barry caved in, this was the first and only time Barry had seen his freind like this, he might not know what it feels like a father who nearly lost his son but as a son he knew what it feels like to lose his parents, and considering that William was forcefully taken, Barry just nodded his head as both of them went near the two woman.

"Felicity" Oliver called out to her as both her and Sam turned to look at him "Sam wear a jacket, we are getting out of here."

"I am not going anywhere till I find my son Oliver!" Sam nearly yelled out to him.

"And we are not, we are going to a place where it might be easier to find him, but by staying here we would do nothing more but increase the chances of putting both you and William in danger." Oliver said to her "And please remember that he is my son too." With Oliver moved back as Felicity decided to wear the coat she brought with her and Sam went to get a jacket. Barry reached them after putting his phone down.

"I called Caitlin." Barry said to them "She will be there to treat the injuries, I will then come back here with my kit to find more clues."

"How and where are we going?" Sam asked the three of them who just looked at her.

"Oliver, is he going to do what I think he is going to do?" Felicity asks him who just gave her a brief smile. "Wait, I don't think I am read-" before Felicity could complete her sentence she quickly flashed away from the house by Barry. Sam on the other hand was more surprised than she already was she shakily pointed to the place where Felocity and Barry once stood "Wa-was that the Flasss-" before she could complete her sentence she was taken away by the Flash and the next thing she knew that she was now inside a lab of some sorts with lots of computer and she was on a medical bed. "Shhhhhh?" She completed her sentence that she nearly left but she was more confused when a brown haired woman that was standing with Felicity came near her. "Hello" the brown haired woman spoke "I am Dr. Caitlin Snow, I am going to check on you for any injuries." The woman Caitlin said as she came near her with bandages and medicines. But before she could do anything the Flash came back this time with Oliver.

"You know the Flash." Sam stated and Oliver turned to look at Felicity, who nodded at him to follow her. Flash or Barry looked a bit uncomfortable as Caitlin glared at him from her place whereas Sam looked at him with surprise, wasn't he freind of Oliver's that came with him to meet her the first time around. "You are the Flash!" She stated again. "Yes and I will do anything in my power to help Oliver and you to find your son, you just need to trust us, okay, you can asks Oliver any question that you might have but I need to look for clues regarding where they might have taken William. Meanwhile Caitlin will help treat your injuries." Barry said and he quickly flashed away to his lab at CCPD to get his kit and then towards her house to look for clues.

**(Meanwhile back with Oliver and Felicity)**

"What are you planning to do Oliver?" Felicity asks already having an idea of what he was going to do and was hoping that what she thought may not be right.

"I know what I am going to do Felicity." Oliver said "I am going to tell her that I am Green Arrow."

"Don't you think that this might not be the right time to tell her this." She told him. "Her son is kidnapped."

"Who is my son too damn it!" Oliver almost yelled but reined himself "I know but I think she deserves to know why her son was kidnapped in the first place, because of whom they are in danger right now."

"And telling her right now could be a potential disaster." Felicity shot back "what do you think will happen if you told her that you are the Green Arrow, currently she has the full custody and authority over him, if she wants she could actually make it so that you wouldn't be able to see your son again."

"And what would happen" Oliver started "if she found out by someone like Slade or worse Damien, he could use her as he sees fit. I know that you don't want me too, and I know telling her now could do, but I have to tell her Felicity." He said as he hugged her "she deserves to know atleast the reason why William was kidnapped by him. And I have faith in you, you will find another way to help me with this." Felicity just embraced him and nodded her head as both then went back inside the cortex where Sam was with Caitlin who was showing her around the lab.

"Sam" Oliver called out to her as both her Caitlin turned their attention to him. "There is something that I think you should know."

"Is it related to how you know Flash and why he is your freind?"

"Well yes." Oliver said as Caitlin moved aside "I think-no I know why William was kidnapped." Oliver paused as she looks towards him.

"And why did they take my son Oliver?"

"I am the Emerald Archer of Star City." Sam was shocked and so was Caitlin, she didn't think that Oliver was going to tell her his secret identity. Sam came out of her shock and gave a laugh "is this a joke are you trying to pull my leg." She then turned to look at the woman who was his girlfriend "do you know about what he is saying?" She then turns to look at Oliver and saw the serious expression on his face "You are the vigilante of Star City." Oliver nodded his head at these words.

"But what does it has to with William?" She asks again.

"One of my enemies." Oliver started and brought out the letter in his hand "the one who left this letter, knows about my secret identity and wants make my life hell." Oliver said and Sam looked at him, the gaze which now turned into a full blown glare and out of nowhere she slapped him. There were tears at the corner of her eyes "My son is in danger because of you." She whispered and then walked away from the cortex.

"I'll talk to her." Felicity said and then turned to Oliver "you'll be okay, right?" She asks him and Oliver nodded his head she looked a bit reluctant to go but in the end she went ahead to follow the mother of her man's child the way where she left.

Now there were only Oliver and Caitlin in the lab. "Are you sure you Okay Oliver?" Caitlin asks the emerald archer.

"Yes, Caitlin." Oliver said "I am good, you don't have to stay here, you can go now."

"You do know, that this place is my second home right." Caitlin said with a smile and Oliver gave her one too.

"I know but I think you need to rest, if today's circumstances are anything to go by." Oliver said as he looks towards her "Also I don't think any of us will be of use tomorrow if we are all half asleep, so go and rest, me and Felicity will be here. Thea and Diggle will reach here in the morning with my gear so you don't have to worry about anything okay." With that Oliver went out as Caitlin gathered her things and went back go her home.

**(Next day S.T.A.R labs Central City)**

After searching the whole house thoroughly and trying to find any clues, Barry Allen spend his night in the lab at CCPD and still he didn't found anything of use. After waking up he quickly went to S.T.A.R labs, how grateful he was for putting his spare clothes and other necessities in one of the rooms at S.T.A.R labs, Harrison Wells-Eobard Thawne had made some rooms for people who wish to stay here, who knew he was making these many places when he built this place. Barry quickly changed his clothes and freshen up. He used his speed again to go to the cortex where Sam and Felicity yelped when he appeared there in a burst of lightening.

"I am so sorry." Barry quickly apologized seeing their expressions, annoyance from Felicity and surprised from Sam. "Hey, are you okay?" He asks her and then turns to look at Felicity to ask the same question.

"I am Okay." Sam answered as she looked at Oliver's friend, who was the Flash. "How did find out about Oliver?" She asks him.

"I saved his life using rat poison." Barry said with a smile.

"Are you serious?" Sam asks again as Felicity laughed in the background remembering how they met Barry the first time around.

"Yeah." Felicity said from behind her "those were fun times except for the moment where Oliver nearly died." She made a face when she said that.

"Hey, listen Flash?"

"Call me Barry."

"Okay Barry" Sam paused for a moment "Can't believe I know the identity of Flash, okay so Barry I saw that now had a sidekick of sorts that swings from place to place."

"Yes, why didn't you tell me that you had a new superhero in Central City?" Felicity said with glare to the resident hero of Central City.

"Well we didn't know that he was a hero considering he is from another earth." Barry fumbled with his hands moving wildly.

"Wait he is from another Earth?" Felicity asked. "There are another Earths?" Came from Sam.

"Yes and about that I need your help, Felicity, to make them some identities for as long as they are here, we still hadn't found a way to send them back." Barry said to the blonde haired hacker.

"Yeah sure, wait them there is another?" She asks again.

"Well actually no, not both of them are heroes" Barry said again to the surprise of Sam and Felicity, "him and his freinds came here because of a breach by accident and the breach from this earth to theirs is closed and Cisco did tell us that it will extremely difficult to actually find a power source that could power the breach." He paused as he remembered that both of them are stuck on this earth without any proper way for them to go home.

"I would still like to meet them."

"We would like to meet them too." Oliver voice came from behind him and Barry stiffened remembering who actually was Spider-Man and what Oliver could do to him if he found out who actually is he, and he can't eve hide that from him, because he will find out and then it won't be pretty for him, where are Caitlin and Cisco when you need them. He turned to look at Oliver and got more surprised when he saw both Thea and Diggle with him.

Oliver had his bow in his hand with his quiver behind him wearing his leather jacket only, Diggle was behind him with his signature brown jacket and pants where as Thea was garbed in her speedy costume.

"Hey ya about that-" before Barry could complete his sentence his phone went off.

"Hey Barry." Joe's voice came from the other side as he picked the call. "Just wanted to give you a heads up, Peter decided to reach S.T.A.R labs via swinging and I have a feeling that he is looking for trouble too, can you just make sure that he doesn't bit more than he could chew, I will be bringing Ned with me, after Wally comes down from his room and leaves for college, can you call Felicity. Looks like Wally's done I will be there in a hour or so, alright."

"Hey wait Joe-listen." Barry wanted to ask about Peter but it seems like he decided to do heroic work in the City.

"Barry is there a problem?" Oliver asks as he comes behind his freind worry written all over his face and considering that his son just got kidnapped than he will have to worry about how many people does Slade and Dahrk knows about.

"Yes-well, just give me a moment, Oliver." Barry said as he went near the computer.

"Is everything okay, Oliver?" Thea asks her brother who was looking at Barry working on the computer.

"Alright let see if she still connected to the servers here." Barry said which was heard by the others. Felicity being the technician was first to ask. "Who is connected to the server?" But her question was ignored by him and decided to speak in the mic.

"Hey Karen, are you still here?" He asks and the others looked at him with questioning looks in their eyes.

"Hey who's Kare-" Diggle started but was interrupted by a voice that came in through the comms.

"Hello Barry." A somewhat robotic and feminine voice, the rest did jump from the sudden voice with Oiver and Thea tightening their grips on their respective bows. "I am currently connected every servers of S.T.A.R labs, including several satellites that has been launched and worked on by the Labs, so essentially I am here every moment of the time."

"That's cool." Barry and Felicity spoke as the rest turned to look at the two.

"Do you need me for anything?" The robotic feminine voice asked.

"Yes, can you tell me where Peter is right now?" Barry asks the voice.

"Yes, Peter is on the other side of the city helping a cat out of the tree." The voice, Karen answered.

"Okay, can you tell him to come here quickly?" Barry said as he got back from the screen.

"Very well, do you need me for anything else?" Karen asks again.

"No, just that for now." He was missing the completely surprised expression of the members of team Arrow plus one.

"Who was that Barry?" Oliver asks again.

"Is she one of those two that traveled here through the breach?" Felicity asks.

"Well she did travel through the breach but she isn't the one I was talking about." Barry answers Felicity.

"Then who was she?" Diggle was the one who asks that question.

"She is actually an A.I that was build in that guys suit." Barry told them "He asks us to allow Karen to connect to the labs server for finding routes and other things."

"He has an A.I." Felicity states with an awed expression "You guys now have an A.I."

"Wait till you have seen his suit." Barry said to her with a smile "Even Cisco said it, the suit is a masterpiece."

"Oh is it true?" She asks and Barry nodded his head.

"So when he, Peter, right, will be reaching here?" Oliver asks the scarlet speedster.

"He is nearing the labs and will reach here in at least 10 minutes." Karen spoke through the comms again. "I can show you a map and his exact location if you would want to"

"It won't be necessary." Barry said again and then he turned to look at Oliver "hey Oliver, I have to ask you something?" Barry said and Oliver nodded his head and motioned for him to continue.

"Okay so when, you meet him." Barry said referring to Spider-Man "just tried to remain a bit calm and open minded and please don't shoot me." He whispered the last part mostly to himself but the others looked at him in surprise.

"Who is he, Barry?" Oliver asks him.

"Oh, you will meet him once he teaches here." Barry said as he prepared himself and then brought out his phone clicked on Caitlin's name.

"Hey Caitlin." Barry said into his cell "where are you?"

"Hey Barry" Caitlin's voice came from the otherside "I am actually on my way to S.T.A.R labs, will be there in a few minutes, is Peter there?"

"Yes well, he is out swinging." Barry said.

"Looks like there is someone else who can't take doctors instructions correctly." Caitlin said with an annoyance "I will be there in few minutes, make sure both of you don't do anything stupid." With that she disconnected the call.

"So are you gonna tell me who this new hero is?" Oliver asks again Barry was about to speak up but the sound of footsteps turned the attention from him to the new arrival in the cortex and to Oliver surprise the person to enter the cortex was a teenager with brown hairs and eyes a mask in his hands and a spandex suit. The teen when he saw them looked at all of them in surprise and Oliver also looked around Diggle, Thea, Sam and Felicity eyes wide enough, he himself was surprised.

"Hi?" The teen called out to the gathered people as he turned to look at Barry with questioning look.

"Oliver I would like you to meet Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man or Kid Archanid." Peter's eyes widened when Barry casually told a bunch of people his secret identity he was about to say something else but Barry continues with his sentence. "And Peter, this is my friend and superhero mentor." Barry turned to look at Peter "The Green Arrow." He missed the sudden punch from Oliver after he said that.

**Hey guys, I present to all of you another chapter for this story. Oliver has also entered the story and now there are several changes from here onwards in both MCU and the Arrowverse.**

**Next Chapter will be introduction of Green Arrow training regime as Team Arrow and Flash tries to find the current limits of Spider-Man.**

**I really hope you guys are enjoying this story. And do remember to vote and comment.**

**Lights Out guys.**


	14. Green Arrow

_**Hey guys I am in need of Beta reader from my two stories. One is this the other is the Naruto:DSK. If anybody would like to be my beta please PM me or write down in the review.**_

_**Also a thank you Xsinthix: they pointed out my biggest mistake of how I made MCU the wrong earth I am going to change the number of the Earth and again thank you very much.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to DC and Marvel.**_

**(Arrowverse Earth-1)**

Peter was surprised when Barry was suddenly punched by the person he introduced as the superhero mentor Green Arrow, the next thing that surprised him the most was when he suddenly webbed the guy that punched the Flash. He saw the surprise expression from the other people that were there and then the lady in red suit shot an arrow at him which he dodged by jumping high and webing the lady to the floor, beside her John just watched how basically a teenager disarmed Oliver and Thea in seconds, well it might also be because none of them expected a teenager to be behind the mask that the Spider-Man, is it right to call the guy Spider-Man, he is just a kid, okay so spider-kid.

Felicity and Sam were surprised to especially when they saw the young face behind the mask. Felicity would have done something but she was still trying to let it settle in her head that the guy in the news was actually a kid.

Oliver on the other hand quickly cut the sticky webs with one of his arrows and picked his bow and pointed on of his trick arrows at the kid. "Settle down kid, I don't want to hurt you." Oliver said with his bow pointing in the direction.

"Hey you were the one that attacked my friend" Peter said with his hands ready to shoot webs at the wannabe-Hawkeye, alright the dude looks to be more muscular and combat ready and a bit stronger than Hawkeye.

"What the heck you guys are doing?!" Barry shouted from his place as he stood up, thanking his fast recovery and healing factor.

"He punched you!" Peter said while pointing his finger at Oliver.

"He has a healing factor." Oliver said looking at Peter and pointing at Barry.

"Both of you shut up." Now this surprised both Peter and Team Arrow "I told you to be calm and level minded Oliver and you are the most calm person I know." He then turned to look at Peter "and I told you that they are friend."

"But he hit you." Peter said still standing on his place.

"And he needs to work on actually listening to others." Barry said, and Oliver was sure he heard four distinct sound of agreement from the four other people other than him in the background.

"You didn't tell me that the guy was a child." Oliver started "Actually I am sixteen" Peter said as Oliver and the rest of Team Arrow and Sam, again looked at Barry "Case in point, and you actually allowed him to go fight bad guys and villains."

"Actually I have been fighting bad guys for nearly an year so it isn't exactly his fault." Peter again pointed out.

"Zip it!" Oliver exclaimed and then pointed to both Barry and him "the adults are talking." Peter actually moved back in step. "You actually allowed a minor in the field Barry, In. The. Field. What would happen if something happens to him out there who is going to answer to his parents." Barry eyes widen at that as he turned to look at Peter while just like the last time he was now looking at the ground.

"They are dead actually." Peter spoke in a whispered voice but it was heard by everyone in the room. Felicity and Sam were now glaring at him and so was Diggle who was looking at him with the look, the one he does when he knew that Oliver has done something wrong. Barry was looking at Peter and couldn't say where Thea was looking at she was still webbed to the floor.

"I-I am sorry." Oliver said as he gained a sympathetic look in his eyes while looking at the teen "I didn't know about-"

"Don't be." Peter answers trying to sound firm "I actually don't remember it very well, I was quite young when they uhhhh died." He paused his smile coming back which was infectious "But I do have Aunt May and Mr. Stark now."

"And do they allow you to do the-" Diggle started as he looked at the costume that he was wearing "hero work?"

"Well Mr. Stark did made the suit" Oliver's hand tightened when he heard that this Stark was the one that allowed a child to work in the field. "It was actually to keep me safe and keep track of who I go against." At this the rest who haven't heard of Mr. Stark before looked at him "I was doing this before Mr. Stark approached me before that it was a homemade suit."

"And Aunt May?" Diggle asks again.

"Oh she found out by accident." Peter said as other made a face at what happens when someone you know find out your other identity. "She actually punched Mr. Stark in the face for that and yelled at him for how he made me a suit and about my fight with the Vulture." Whoever this May was she had Oliver's utmost respect, but he had other things to sort out.

"The Vulture?" Thea asks from where she was webbed to the ground.

"Bad guy and dangerous with assortments of weapons and armour that allow him to fly, but I stopped him." Peter said with a smile.

"And he actually let you fight a bad guy like that?" Oliver asked.

"Well actually no." Peter said as Barry remembers what happened next from what Karen, Ned and Peter himself told him "he actually told me not to do it, and also took the suit away for me to not do it and attend the homecoming at school." That bit he didn't know, Oliver did put him little lower on the shit list that he had for not allowing him to do anything else more dangerous for a minor but there was one other thing that he wanted to ask. "And how did you stop him?"

"He wore his old homemade suit." Barry started retelling the story he has been told by the three from the other Earth. "In which he then proceeded to fight the Vulture on top of a flying plane, which he also steered from the outside and crashed said plane on the Coney Island and defeated said guy after which Mr. Stark approached him again and this time giving him the suit back as reward for stopping the Vulture and help train him so that he doesn't get hurt much and providing him with better tools, did I got everything?" He turned to look at Peter.

"No actually you covered everything." Peter said both not noticing the surprised expression from the gathered group.

"You steered a plane from the outside." Felicity said. Oliver and Diggle turns their head to look at her. "What, don't tell me you aren't curious about it?" In truth all of them were.

"Yes before we do that and ask him." Thea said from her place "Can you please get me out of this?"

"Did you really have to web her like that?" Barry asks the teen.

"She shot an arrow at me." Peter yelled.

"It was trick arrow." Diggle said for her.

"I can see the sharp and pointy end of that arrow." Peter said this while pointing at the arrow that was now lying on the floor. Oliver, Felicity, Sam, Diggle and Barry turned to look at the Speedy, who looked nervous under the webs.

"I may have picked the wrong arrow." Thea answers the group nervously.

Oliver on the other hand rubbed his face.

"Don't worry, Oliver." Barry said as he gave his friend a sympathetic pat on the back. "We will find him, we just need to work a bit harder with the new addition to the team." Oliver gave him a smile.

"Now can you please just get me out of here." Thea spoke again.

"Yes just give me a minute." With that Peter went to get Thea out of the webs.

"Cisco just entered the labs." Karen voice came through the comms as Felicity, Sam and Diggle jumped at the sudden voice from her.

"Sorry about that." Barry said as he looked at the others "We are trying to get the labs more secured with her help." He remembered what Cisco and Ned had been trying to do a day before. "I can help with that." Felicity said with a giddy expression, excited to be able to work with an A.I.

"I would love to work with you to Ms. Smoak" Karen said "I have heard a lot of things from Cisco and Barry about you." For some reason the A.I., showed more emotion in that one sentence than Oliver on his best day, all the more reason for Felicity to work with her.

"Hey Barry, woah, the whole Team Arrow is here." Cisco said while entering the cortex with coffee in one hand and two huge boxes of donuts in the other he then looked towards Sam and then Barry and then almost suited Team Arrow and Peter in his suit without the mask"and someone new to." He gave Sam a smile and offered her his hand "Hi, I am Cisco Ramon, one of the best hackers in the world and an engineer of S.T.A.R labs, how can I help you?"

"We need to help her, find my son" Cisco, Peter and Thea turned to look at Oliver who was looking directly at Cisco. "You have a son?!" "You are a dad?!" "I have a nephew?!" Were the three distinct shout respectively.

.

"Yes" Oliver said once answering all the questions. "And I need your help to find him."

"Wait just rewind" Cisco said holding up a hand "You have a son, right?" Oliver just nodded his head in annoyance "and you want us to help her" this time Cisco pointed towards Sam "To find your son." He pointed back to Oliver.

Oliver nodded his head at that.

"Okay this is going to sound a bit personal and weird and would look like I am trying to meddle in your family affair but I have to ask." Cisco looked first at Oliver, then at Sam and then at Felicity "Is he your and hers?" Cisco spoke and gestured with his hands but all he got in return was a glare. "Got it." Cisco quickly said and then went near the computer screen. The atmosphere in the room was quiet awkward and tense after that as all of them moved towards one place or another with Barry, Oliver and Sam now standing in the center.

"Hey Oliver." Sam started as he turned to look at her "Can I talk to you for a moment?" There was an uncomfortable silence over the three.

"Yeah" Oliver said after a while "Sure." He moved in the front when Sam turned to look at the scarlet speedster, who got what she actually wanted.

"You guys talk, I have to look at something in the labs." With that Barry also walked out of the place.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Oliver asks her.

Sam took a big sigh and looked at Oliver "I wanted to apologize about last night."

"You don't have to." Oliver said but before he could continue Sam kept on speaking.

"I want to, Oliver" Sam said "What I did last night, I was angry and hurt that my son, whom I kept away from the influence of the Queen's, especially your mom, but it turns out that fate had other plans, and now he is taken by a total and possible homicidal maniac who is hellbent on destroying you. I wanted a reason to lash out and it came out on you especially when you told me how you were the Green Arrow and how one of your enemy knows about your identity, so it all just came out at once." She paused as she looked at Oliver "I have very few people that are my family and William is very important part of the family, I can't loose him Oliver." She paused again as she looked at the side "Another thing I wanted to apologize for was to make you keep yourself and what you are to William a secret, I shouldn't have done that, you are his father so both you and him have the right to know about you." She then paused and looked at the Arrows and costumes "Except this part." She then looked around the labs "If he finds out about this than it's okay, but please if I am allowing you to be part of his life keep him away from your other life."

Oliver then looked at Sam as to confirm what she had told him and then steeled himself to answer her "I promise you Sam, that I will bring William back and will keep him safe." With that Oliver walked out of the cortex to look for Barry.

Sam then moved away to look for others. "Caitlin Snow entered the S.T.A.R labs." Karen spoke and again it made her jump. "Sorry, still working on it." Cisco shouted from somewhere in the labs. With that all of them decided to get back together in the cortex hall again, as Barry came back followed by Oliver and Diggle. Cisco came with Felicity and Thea who were talking about few other things including William. Caitlin walks in the cortex with coffee in her hand. Peter also came back in from one of the rooms now changed into civilian clothes and a bag.

"Hey Peter, can I take your suit?" Cisco said as he looks towards the teen. "I need to show Felicity the masterpiece that is your suit, I also need to repair the damage it sustained yesterday."

"Oh okay man." Peter spoke as he brought out the suit that he bought his suit out. "Here." He handed the suit to the resident technician of team Flash. "Good Morning Dr. Snow."

"Morning Peter." Caitlin said as she put her purse and coffee down at her work place. "You can call me Caitlin, okay."

"Okay Caitlin" Peter beamed with a smile.

"Now can you please tell me" Caitlin started as she turned to look at the teen with the look "Why did you decide to swing here from the West house when I told you to take it slow?"

"I actually feel good." Peter said nervously he still remembers the scolding he gets from Aunt May and Mr. Stark for not following his orders "I am okay, you won't have to be worried about me, I mean I swing from place to place every time and it's fun and I feel a lot better than last night."

Peter than turned to look at Barry and his friend that punched him the head and the girl that shot him with a sharp arrow talking about how to help find someone. "Do you guys need help?" Peter asks he might be in another universe but he isn't going to sit in the sidelines and do nothing.

"Sorry" Oliver started "but I don't think I am allowing a child to fight my battles."

"But I can help." Peter answers back.

"I think we should have him on the team." Barry started and got a glare in return from Oliver and he stuttered a bit to say further but continued with what he was saying "I mean you did say that you need all the hands on the deck."

"That was before we found out that the guy was a kid."

"And he can help Oliver." Barry said again "Just try to give him a chance."

"Oh alright then tell me" Oliver spoke again "Why should I, tell me what he could do?"

"Well from what I found out?" Felicity voice came from where she was on a computer "He could lift a SUV with his hands can stop a building and beams from falling on the ground, and can stick from places to places and can shoot webs, also have crazy reflexes." She said this while she brought the video she was watching for everyone to see of the first time he helped the Flash and the second time against the Blizzard.

Oliver looked at Barry and then at the kid and gave a sigh "Alright" Oliver said and Peter pumped his fists out "but first we are going to train you, I have seen fight once and you don't have any training whatsoever." Peter enthusiastically nodded his head he was going to get trained by another hero, even if he tried to hurt his friend first. Team Flash and the rest of Team Arrow looked worried excluding Sam who just looked confused.

"Be careful Peter." Barry started

"Don't worry we are just going to train" Oliver said and Peter only nodded his head in excitement.

"Sorry to say it man" Barry said seriously as he turns to look at Oliver, Peter in confusion turns to look at Barry "but you shot me in the back and it still hurts to this day whenever it rains." Okay so now he was looking between the two different heroes.

"What?" Was the only thing he could ask.

**_Hello guys here is another chapter for all of you to read hope you guys enjoy it. This was part of the previous chapter but shortened it by dividing it into parts. Also another thing I need to thank you all for the kudos. Thank you all._**

**_I may or may not have written this in previous chapter but if anybody wants some other marvel (doesn't matter if they aren't from the MCU) characters introduced on the other Earths of the Arrowverse than you could leave it in comments and I will include them for the upcoming chapters._**

**_Also dont forget to leave comments and votes guys. Hope you guys like this chapter too._**

**_Lights out Guys._**


	15. Training

_**Hello guys. Another chapter for you to enjoy. Also I've been telling that I need a beta for my this story and the Naruto one so if anyone interested could PM me. Thanks Hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

**(Arrowverse Earth-1)**

Okay so now Peter understood why the others including the girl he webbed to the floor were too afraid and nervous of the Green Arrow, and he understood what Barry meant when he said that the Flash was shot in the back by him, literally.

He dodged another that was came out of nowhere, one he barely dodged as it just went past his shoulder, he watched in mild horror and curiosity as it pierced the shirt, the only shirt he has with him on this earth.

How did it came to be.

* * *

**_(Flashback an hour ago)_**

After he heard that Green Arrow shot Barry in the back, he still went to train with him. And the first thing that happened was that Green Arrow called him alongside the other heroes or were they sidekicks, well whatever they were, and out of the labs to a secluded ground like area that had grass all around it. He bought his web shooters with him just in case. And then Green Arrow shot at him. Again. And this time he actually decided to show off by catching the arrow to prove himself, what he didn't had in the mind when his spider senses went berserk.

Oliver believed that the kid was similar to Barry in many ways that included the same brash and running head first into situation behavior where Barry doesn't check for his surrounding, so he wasn't as surprised as other were when Peter decided to catch the Arrow, what surprised him when the kid jumped higher into the air than what was possible, well he was a meta human but man that's a high jump, and two arrows went right under him and landed beside where Oliver stood.

"You are aware of your surroundings." Oliver stated as he towards Peter.

"Yes well" Barry interrupted before he could be compared by the Green Arrow to basically a child "He has this sixth sense that, which is basically precognition that allows him to sense danger and dodge them." Oliver nodded his head understanding the advantage of such an ability where as Thea looked curious.

"So he could sense danger coming from miles away." Thea asks Barry.

"Well not that far but immediate dangers like this arrow and snipers an other attacks he could sense them." Barry said and then continued "And combined with his reflexes he is able escape most lethal of the attacks."

Oliver than decided to ask another question "So this sixth sense ability of his-" "You mean the Peter tingle" "We do not call it the Peter tingle" "Alright so Peter tingle" Peter gave all the gathered people, which consisted only of heroes, a glare and in turn he got smirks from both Oliver and Diggle and a giggle from Thea and a smile from Barry. "Is it a passive ability or an ability that he could activate at will."

"Its actually a passive ability" Peter told Oliver who looks towards the teen-hero.

"So is it always-" "Yes it always, even at the most weirdest of times, is able to tell me of dangers and combined with my superhuman senses, it sometimes ends with me having a sensory overload."

"Uhm okay." Oliver said as he move back towards the labs and motioned for others to follow him.

"So before I train you like I trained Barry." Oliver started as he looked towards the teen hero "I would like to learn about your abilities a bit more and your weakness too." He paused as he look back towards the people who were following him, back into the cortex, the other people that has been there already and new people that got here just now. The cortex now had Team Arrow which consisted of Oliver, Felicity, Diggle and Thea with Sam as an inclusion. Another group that was there was the Team Flash which consisted of Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, Harry and Joe with Ned and Peter as the as the inclusion as all of the people now looked between the two heroes.

"Well I have super strength." Peter said as he looked at the Green Arrow who looked curious about the strength.

"And because of the super strength how much weight or power that you could actually carry or pick up without an problems?" Oliver asks him.

"Yes, you see, we actually never got an actual answer." Peter told the emerald archer. "I mean I could easily pick up an SUV or another car and you also know the fact that I steered a plane from the outside so a few tons give or take." That kid could carry few tons, wow and they are actually worried about someone that could carry an SUV. Cisco on the other hand snorted and decided to speak his part.

"Pete, listen whatever you know about your super strength let's just take few things about your strength and few tons." Cisco said as he stood up from his place "You know I told you that I was able to look into your past a bit when I used my powers on you." As Cisco said this Oliver looked at Barry who just shrugged and told him to ask about it later. "So let me just tell you, a person that could steer a plane from the outside cannot just pick up few tons, to do that you have to be able to lift up more than 10 tons." Now that was terrifying that small kid can carry at least 10 tons, Diggle is not going to fight against that kid if he has that kind of power behind his fist. "And I know for the fact that you can actually carry more than that, heck I know that if you were actually to try go past your limit you could easily carry at least 15 to 20 tons at best." Okay now this is borderline crazy for Diggle.

"How are you so sure that he could lift that much?" Diggle finally ask Cisco.

"So you remember the last time we met I told you guys about my powers which also include the fact I am able to look at people past or future, it depends from time to time." They nodded their heads as Cisco turns to look at Peter. Both Ned and him and nodded.

"Oh yeah." Ned said remembering what happened after that "you fainted after that."

"Yes we don't talk about how I fainted." Cisco pointed at the said teen.

"Who are you?" Oliver asks the teen.

"Oh he is my friend." Peter said as he looks towards his best friend.

"I am his guy in the chair." Ned told Oliver with a smile, Oliver and Diggle turns to look at Peter.

"Oh he is extremely good with tech and I didn't know that a kid be this good hacker or that good in general." Felicity said from where she was on the table with Harry and Ned looking through his suit with stars in her eyes as she went over everything that is in the suit. Oliver didn't say anything seeing how all of them were going through the city.

"You were telling about how you knew that he was strong enough to lift around 15 to 20 tons." Oliver turns to look at Cisco.

"Yes, so my powers do that." Cisco completed "And I saw some parts of your past. Where you kept a Stanten Island Ferry from splitting apart with your webs." Cisco said and now others looked at the spider themed hero. "And you were hanging in the center held onto the webs from that ferry splitting apart. Now something like that should have killed you or torn you apart." Now there was a worried glance from four other people that were of Barry, Caitlin, Joe and Felicity who looked towards the teen. Ned looked at his friend knowing a bit about from the news clip that he saw.

"You mean the same Stanten Island Ferry that can carry more than 100 people on it, including vehicles and what not." Thea asks Cisco who just nodded his head as all of the team Arrow looked at Peter who for some reason trying to look anywhere else but towards them.

"I also know that you can lift an elevator with people in it." Now that Ned remembers vividly. He was I side the lift when it happened.

"And I also know that you lifted a building or ceiling off yourself that Vulture dropped on you and then you went to fight said guy on top of a plane and then steered the plane from the outside and then saved the Vulture life by lifting up a part of plane off him." Now that nobody knows, not even Ned as all were now looking at the teenager who refused to look at any of them.

"You did what!?" Were distinct shout from the rest of Team Flash including Ned and Harry.

"Wait you didn't know?" Cisco asks Ned who just shook his head in negative. Cisco then looked towards Peter "You didn't tell him?" He asks.

"I didn't tell anybody, man." Peter said as he looked towards others.

"Not even Mr. Stark?" Ned asks his friend.

"Especially not Mr. Stark or May." Peter said with a firm tone.

Barry and Oliver know what he was actually talking about, they have several that they like to keep hidden from others, and right now both of them would tell him how he should not keep things like this secrets and they should, but it will be very hypocritical of them to actually call him out, especially if its Oliver who does that and thankfully for him it was not him who will do that.

"And why is that?" Joe asks him in a stern tone.

"Its just that they will worry about it." Peter finished off lamely.

"And don't they do it now that they know of your side...something?" Caitlin asks this time with same stern tone Joe had.

"They do know that I am Spider-Man. It's just" Peter pauses as he looks at the ground again "I can't do it to them, especially to aunt May, she already has enough problems and after Ben...and Mr. Stark is always busy and it will be weird if I talked with him about my every problems ya know and I..."

"You want to prove yourself to him." Oliver stated in a matter of fact tone. After a few words he could clearly see that how he looks upto this Stark, how that guy is put on at a different pedestal by this kid. Peter on the other hand just nodded his head.

Oliver only just sighed as he looks towards others especially Barry who was looking towards the teen. He then sighed as he looks towards Felicity who was also looking at the kid. Diggle and Thea also looked at the kid, he then decided to break the tense atmosphere that was building in the cortex.

"Your other abilities, what about them?" He finally asks.

"Oliver?!" Felicity and Caitlin yells towards the emerald archer.

"Look" Oliver started "Everyone is entitled to their own secrets, sometimes we make them to save others sometimes it is for selfish reasons, and remember that few moments ago you told me that I should let him help." This was more directed towards Barry than the rest of them but it was. "And right now I am helping him." This did shut up any arguments that were about to come up. Peter gave Oliver a grateful gaze.

Oliver turned towards Peter again "Before we go over your powers, I don't think that both of us have been been introduced properly." Oliver said and Peter looked towards him with a smile "Oh you are right." Peter gave Oliver a smile and gave his hand out for Oliver "Hi, I am Peter Parker and I am Spider-Man." Peter said this with a smile and Oliver slowly took his hands. "And you are?" He asks the emerald archer.

Oliver took in a deep breath and he began "My Name is Oliver Queen. After 5 years in hell, I have returned home with only one goal, to save my city. But my old approach-" "I think that is enough of what you can tell Peter." Barry interrupted before he could continue on with the whole story of his life.

"What old approach?" Peter asks the two in confusion as Ned also looks at the better version of Archer.

"Don't worry about it." Barry quickly answers for Oliver. "Now you were telling about your abilities."

"Well I have super-human senses, I can hear things from far, like I could hear whispers of other people that would on the other side of the room." Peter said as Oliver began evaluating all of his abilities "I could stick to any surface and I also have quick reflexes and you know about my sixth sense. I can also see more clearly even in dark. I can also run fast, not Flash fast but fast. I don't get sick often and normal knockout gas doesn't work on him except making me more agitated than i already am in fights. I also have healing factor and I use web-shooter to shoot webbing."

"Web-Shooters?" Oliver asks again.

"Oh they are something I created to shoot webs that I keep in the form of fluid in one of the cartridges." Peter explained and Felicity on the other side perked up.

"Yes, your webs." Felicity said as she picks up the suit "I have to say I haven't seen a chemical like this before, it could be used as instant bandages and ropes considering the amount of weight your webs can hold, nets and so much more, this fluid is like a dream for many chemists and professors. You should get a patent for this."

"I already have it." Peter said and then pauses "Well back on my Earth I have it."

"Yes and I was talking for this earth. Me and Caitlin has been talking about it with Barry about how we could set up S.T.A.R labs again as it is already owned by Barry and several other projects that this labs still has right to and funded and also the Anti-Meta cuffs or meta cuffs as we call them which se provide to various cities, we could get a patent for you for the web fluids and I can use it to create an identity for you on this earth for as long as you are here for." Peter did thought about and there was part of his mind that was making him think if he actually gets an identity here will he be forgetting about his home that is far from him. Felicity seeing the frown on his face quickly backtracks "Or you don't have to do that, I was just-" Peter seeing her stutter interjects her "Oh no you can do that, I don't mind."

"You sure?" Felicity asks to which Peter nodded his head in affirmation.

"Alright then." With that Oliver spoke to get his attention "Are there any other abilities that you have."

"Well no rest of the things consists of what is in the suit."

"Yes, your suit." Felicity spoke again "Sorry to interrupt again Oliver" She looks towards Oliver who gave her a tight smile a bit annoyed to be interrupted "But that suit is a masterpiece." Now this is new he heard when Barry said that Peter's suit is incredible and how Felicity gets excited by the concept of new technology but he didn't knew a piece of spandex could be called masterpiece and she would never admit something as suit first but a costume. He looks towards the girl who he has a complicated relationship with "I know how does it looks like some people getting excited over new trendy fashion but this suit is amazing. I checked through the suit in which the A.I. is connected too with the micro-processor and connected as an independent working tech. The suit also has night vision, in-built screen, a heater, a mic, infrared, scanners, radio, heater and what not, whoever made this suit certainly over did himself when they made this suit."

"He certainly did." Peter muttered under his breath, whereas Oliver, Diggle and Thea looked more amazed about the suit. They didn't knew so many things could be added in a suit like that.

"What I don't get is that advanced reconnaissance mode? What does it entail?" She asks the teen.

"Oh that" Peter said as he remembered one of the important feature of the suit "Oh my suit also a reconnaissance mode which allows me to look through videos that Karen has recorded and is connected to drones which helps in going to places that I can't go too."

"Droney?" It was Cisco who asked that. Barry and Caitlin made a sound *ahh* in understanding.

"Yes just let me get my suit." Peter said as he picked up the suit. "Hey Karen" he called out in the cortex remembering how Karen was installed in the labs "can you activate droney?"

"Yes Peter." Karen said through the speakers "Activating Spider Drone." And to the amazement of others the emblem of spider on the suit removed itself from the suit and began flying. Barry and Caitlin quietly laughed at what would be the childish glee on the faces of Felicity and Cisco and amazement in Harry.

"Your suit have a drone." Cisco said as Harry quickly went near to observe the place from where the spider emblem detached itself from.

"Amazing." Harry stated looking from the flying drone to back to the suit "This suit _is_ a masterpiece."

"What kind of suit is that?" Thea finally asks. She would kill for a suit like that. "Can you make something like that for me." She turns towards Thea while pointing towards the drone. Felicity on the other hand kept on looking at the drone.

"So anything else that you would like to add apart from the suit and what you have told me?" Oliver asks again but Peter shook his head in negative.

"Alright." Oliver shouted out "I know how to train you." And for some reason Barry and Peter both started to worry of what Oliver has in store for him.

* * *

**_(Flashback ends)_**

"Do you really have to train him like this?" Barry asks as he along with Oliver and Thea watches him dodge another set of arrows that now flew from another direction.

"You are right, Barry." Oliver said and presses a button that stopped the barrage of arrows on Peter. "Peter come here!" He called out to the teen hero who was now gasping on the ground. He picked himself up and went near them.

"Do I really need to do this?" Peter asks while huffing and lifted his hands to show the hole in his shirt "This was the only shirt I had on me."

"Yes." Oliver said as he crossed his arms "You are quick and your reaction time is of the charts but you need to train to dodge jumping from places to places will not help you escape, tell me what would you do if you are in a corridor or a cramped place. You need to learn how to dodge also to trust your precognition ability." At the last part other looked totally confused at what he was talking about. So he decided to elaborate "You told me your sixth sense, is somewhat of a near psychic ability to sense danger, but it also has it's own weakness which results in you getting a sensory overload. Now it you are able to train your sixth sense you would be able to escape most of lethal and quick attacks even from someone like Flash or other speedster. But can also help with your sensory problems." Now both Barry and Peter nodded their head at what has been told to them. Oliver then also brought out a black cloth and handed it to Peter "Now wear it around your eyes." Now all of them, including Thea looked at him as if he seriously lost his mind.

"What? your Spider-sense is a passive ability so it should be good for you to try it when your eyes are closed or you can't see." Oliver said.

"Oliver" Thea calls out to her brother "Don't you think its going a little far?" She asks.

Oliver on the other hand just shook her head in negative. "We are going against Deathstroke who possibly with my luck has teamed up with Damien Darhk, so against them we have nothing as we don't know what they have planned and both of them are expert tactician, and master of guerilla warfare and traps, so against them our best bet would be your sixth sense and I need you to use it without any distraction or I don't want any false alarms that you may get so for that I need you to train with your eyes close so that I know that you can sense danger without having to look for it." Peter hearing the argument wore the black cloth over his eyes and looked with others moving away from the line of fire. Barry and Thea also had a look of concern over their faces.

"Alright" Oliver said as he brought up the remote again "Let's start." With that he pressed the button and another shower of arrows started on the teen, who dodged the first wave expertly while jumping away with the acrobatic maneuver, when he landed he jumped again in a flip and then twisted midair as two arrows went past his abdomen. Thea and Barry watched how Peter dodged from the arrows. Behind them they didn't notice Oliver who pulled an arrow in the quiver, but it was not a normal arrow, instead of normal arrow head or a trick arrow head, the arrow had a red boxing glove. He pressed the button on the arrow again. And Peter stopped dodging showing the fatigue as kept panting. Thea and Barry looked towards Oliver as to why he stopped but stopped as they saw a giant glove instead of an arrow head in Oliver's hand, both of them didn't knew what to do, laugh about how Oliver looked with a gloved arrow that was red in color or be concerned about what he planning to do with it. Oliver glared at Barry and Thea showing that he didn't want any words coming out from either of their mouths.

"Hey guys, what happened?" Peter asks panting with his peter tingle being so berserk that he didn't know what to do right now and worst part he was unable to see anything. Oliver at that time launched his arrow, and with Peter being exhausted after dodging arrows continuously for around an hour had exhausted his ability of Peter tingle too, considering that this arrow was not as lethal as others so his sixth sense didn't lash out like it did with the others which helped him dodge most of the attacks but with the gloved arrow it was different. He didn't know that Oliver launched an arrow at him and wouldn't have found about it until it landed on his face which knocked him down.

"Peter!" Was the last thing he heard before the already dark got darker and he fainted.

* * *

**(Earth-1 Coast City)**

A girl in a black costume and platinum blonde hair with a mask watched the news where it showed the previous day events of Central City where Spider-Man stopped the building and helped Flash takedown Lizard and King Shark. The other was of the later time where both of them took down Blizzard. She looked at the screen with smile. "So you are here too spidey." The girl spoke under her breath "Looks like I am going to visit Central City." She then looks around "Now only if I could find a map or where am I right now?" She walked away from where she was deeper into the shadows vanishing in the dark.

* * *

**(Earth-1 Gateway City)**

In a shady bar their was a man standing alone in the middle of where lies several bodies. The man wore a whole red costume holding two katanas in his hand with gun holsters on his hip. "Oh hello my freinds." The man turns towards the screens "You are wondering what you guys are actually reading or what I am doing in this dingy place in city that belongs to a universe which has a flop version of me whose ability is nothing much other than wearing a ring on his finger and let's be straight no man has got any powers after he got a ring." What the heck! "Oh don't be surprised author, you should know that awesomeness of Deadpool can break anything including this measly little wall that you call the fourth wall." Shut up Wade! Only I am suppose to tell this story "Oh shut up anybody can tell the story, now can please explain to the readers as to why or how we got here in this universe which cinematic universe is more darker than you can't even see Dark Knight even with full color explosion including contrast and brightness." Why don't you just look at the news first "why what's on the newssssssss?" Wade turns to look at the scree where he watches the team up of Spider-Man and the Flash with how they took out three villains.

"Well well well, look who's here." Wade said as he picked up a chair to sit and stabbed his sword in one of the bodies that were lying down. "Hey bartender turn up the volume looks like little spidey made a new freind." Wade is watching the news sitting on the chair his gaze completely fixed on the T.V several thoughts that were running through his mind he saw who-"Can you just stop that, it looks extremely creepy while you are explaining my every movement." Stop doing that Wade "Oh I am not doing anything, I just now need to find a way to this Central City." Wade then turns to look at the bartender as picks his swords back again "Seriously author you need to stop describing everything I do what happens if I had to do something like taking a piss or shitting." I'll be a good author- heck I will be a good person and will let you do your business "Wow, so cranky but I have other things that I need to deal with. So bartender can you tell me how to reach Central City."

Let's just get out of here.

* * *

**(Earth-1 Keystone City)**

A man in purple suit and green mask and skin watches the T.V. in anger his gaze lingering on Spider-Man. He crushed the metal that he was holding. "Just you wait Spider-Man, I might have been unable to take you down before but just wait for me I am coming for you!" With that the figure started laughing with maniacal grin on his face a few bits away from him a man with an exo-skeleton armour with a stinger tail and a man that wearing a yellow and black costume with two gauntlets on his hands looked at the man in green and purple in morbid horror and curiosity as if he was crazy.

"What did we got ourselves involved into?" One asks and the other could do nothing but shake his head in negative, showing that even he doesn't know what he has gotten himself involved with.

* * *

**(Earth-38 Fort Rozz)**

Non and Indigo watched in curiosity and looked towards the new face that was now there with them. "I won't ask again who are you?" He directs the question towards the man with sickly masks on the screen "And how are you here?" Now both Non and Indigo looked at the other guy that was there who destroyed the whole Myraid system, that Indigo could have used to destroy the earth.

"I have told you before, that it doesn't matter if I told you or not." The person on the screen said "But just to show my goodwill I will introduce myself." The sickly green person said "My name is Hobgoblin." He pauses and the guy that was made of electricity came up behind them making Indigo tense up "And I can help you destroy the hero of this place and conquer this city and then the world." He exclaimed and Non looked intrigued. Non turns to look at Indigo who was glaring at the man that was made of electricity. And then back at screen with green mask. A part of him didn't wanted to accept the offer especially from someone that wasn't even here to send a message, but with the way the man was speaking, it was as if the man was sure that he could defeat the kryptonian heroes of earth and the new heroes that had powers including the one man with yellow hand that nearly knocked out the Superman. And then there was this guy that was made purely of electricity, he might have been a general and because of the yellow his strength is similar to that of Superman and Supergirl and he doesn't know if this man has any kryptonite on him either so he was at a severe disadvantage with the man of electricity who can turn into said energy. Also there was his offer, which was as he has said before was very interesting.

"You have my attention."

* * *

**(Earth 19999/MCU Earth)**

Tony Stark looked distraught in few hours his world was turned upside down. He had made several calls including May whom he had called back here. He also made call to the Leeds family and asked them to be brought here.

And then came the hard part. He stared intently at the burner phone that was in his hand. He didn't want to use it but he didn't had any other choice. He glared intently at it and finally flipped the phone pressing the call button. The phone ringed twice but those two rings were the longest rings that he had actually heard in all his life. During the third time it was picked up and a gruff voice came from the other side of the phone.

_"Hello Tony."_

* * *

**_Hello People another chapter that I've wrote for this story. Hope you guys like it. Also I've been recently informed about the fact that MCU is Earth-19999 so if anyone sees that in any of my previous chapters you can inform me about it. Thanks guys._**

**_And don't forget to leave a review and fav guys._**

**_Lights Out._**


	16. Asking for help

**(Earth 19999/MCU Earth)**

"_Hello Tony"_ The gruff voice of Captain America came through the comms. Tony Stark on the other hand fidgets in his place, he remembers the last moments where the two fought each other, and there is part of Tony that regretted everything that turned out with the Captain and the Avengers broken and other part of him blames Captain for the same things, including the death of his parents but the ship has sailed a long time ago and both were a bit reluctant to trust each other, Tony more so than Rogers but reluctant nonetheless. _"Is everything okay?"_ Steve's voice cut through the phone.

"Hey Cap" Tony put up fake enthusiasm voice that he sometimes use with the media "How are you? I just called to ask how's your vacation is going how are the rest of the Avengers that are with you, I hope you guys are having a good time?" Alright he knows that what he was saying was not good and he was antagonizing them, he did heard Sam Wilson mutter something in the background.

_"I do hope that you are not calling for this to be a social call."_Captain said in an amused voice but there was a hint of seriousness behind it. And then there was a pause for Tony, a part of him didn't want to ask him for anything but Tony had scanned everything and anything that was regarding the portal he watched swallow Peter and his friend, he didn't want to do anything with Captain right now, especially when he has yet to forgive him but he needs to do it for Peter and the people that are in New York. Especially when it wasn't just Peter that has been swallowed by a swirling blue portal, it has been a week since the appearance of blue portal and several disappearance reports that has been put forth and these were not the only people that disappeared from the face of the earth. Several other heroes have also dissapeared, especially the Defenders and loath as he was to admit it Deadpool. And with there disappearances the crime rate in New York city just reached a new height, especially the Hand and other Criminal Syndicates that are also related to the Kingpin and with the heroes not keeping them in check the crime rates just went up. The portals also swallowed villains to around the world, it would've been better if it has swallowed the rest of criminals too but the portals were not racist, they swallowed the some normal, some mutants, some heroes and the list goes on.

"I need help Cap" Tony said as looked at the photo that was in one of the frames he had "and I think we need the rest of the team for this one, too."

"_What happened_?" There was a sudden urgency in Steve's voice after hearing how Tony might need whole team for them.

"Oh nothing much" Tony started with somewhat humorous tone which turned serious with the next sentence. "Just that the various heroes of New York vanished about a week ago and the criminals and low life of New York are having a time of there life."

_"Wait what?"_ The surprise was evident in the voice of Captain America that came with it.

"Exactly what I said, Cap." Tony said "I know that you and the team are not going to be here if I don't disclose any more information so let me just tell you" Tony paused and took in a deep breath. "A week ago, an anomaly appeared around the world, you might have heard snippets from here and there how the various people have been vanishing, right?"

_"I don't understand?"_ The voice of Captain asked in surprise _"what does the whole disappearances have to do with you calling us and us coming back there"_ Tony knew what the ex-Avengers were thinking, heck he would've thought the same thing if he was in their shoes, but now was not the time for this.

"Look I know how does it look, but I am not doing this to catch you guys but I am not." Tony said again trying for Captain to hear his reason "Listen Captain a week ago, when the disappearance occurred, there was a portal that appeared which has been responsible for the disappearances."

"_Portal_?" Now the voice became intrigued because a last time a portal appeared in New York there was an all out invasion of aliens by a crazy Norse God of Mischief. "_You mean just like the portal that appeared around 7 years ago."_

"Uh hun" Tony hummed into the "And now the portal has swallowed several people's including the heroes that kept New York City safe, I am also sending you a video clip of an incident that we've found, you can see it and show it to the others to make them believe. I need help Captain, because we don't know what's coming and it could possible be dangerous or another invasion so please I need your help."

The line was silent for a moment when neither Tony and Steve didn't speak anything when Steve finally spoke "_We will be there by the end of the week, Tony."_ A small smile appeared on the face of Iron Man as he heard the news, he knew the trust between them was broken but this was a chance that could mend the bridge between the team.

"Thank You" With that both disconnected the call and Tony called Friday to use the private servers of the Avengers which they haven't used in a long time, to send the video of the portal to the Captain's Team. Now he needs to find a way to find Peter and where he was.

**(Arrowverse Earth-1)**

Its has been a week since Peter woke up in the bed of the medical bay in the S.T.A.R labs again. He was surprised to see the rest of tbe people looking over him, with Mr. West and Caitlin along with Ms. Felicity and Ms. Samantha glaring holes in Oliver Queen. He still remember the talk they had with Oliver over using an arrow with a punching gloves on it.

**_(Flashback a week ago)_**

Peter for the second time woke up in the medical bay with all the people hovering over him. He woke with a bit of pain in the head as he groaned his head throbbing in pain. He then looked up and saw four people glaring towards two man and one woman well there glare was directed more towards only one man that was standing in the middle of the two.

"What happened?" Peter groaned out holding his head in pain.

"Oh nothing much." Ned said as he looked from his place near his laptop towards his best friend "You just got knocked unconscious by an arrow with a red boxing glove instead of a sharp edge." He said cutting the tension with his humorous words.

"Oh" Peter said and then turns to look at Ned again with a baffled expression as something dawned on him. "I got hit by a what?!" He asks again.

"Yeah it was weird, one moment you are dodging most of the arrows that could pierce you in several places, and just after that you got knocked out by the guy with a red boxing glove on the tip of the arrow." Ned said as he turned to look at the video they recorded of him being knocked out by the said glove, and frowns at the argument that happened just after that and the points the better version of Hawkeye provided.

"Why didn't my precognition ability worked?, I mean it worked fine just before that." Peter turns to look towards Oliver who shot? punched? him.

"Yes we found a bit more about your spidey sense." Cisco spoke up from his place where he was with Ned.

"Spidey Sense?" Peter tilted his head to the side showing his confusion.

"Oh it's what I am gonna call your sixth sense and it's way much better than calling it your sixth sense or Peter tingle." Cisco said as he brought the footage that he got from the security cameras of the place where they were training.

"Yeah it definitely is." Peter spoke in amazement as he saw himself dodging several attacks from the arrows including the several twists that he made mid air while doing it blindfolded. And then he saw it, the moment when Oliver Queen brought out the red color boxing gloved arrow.

"Is it weird that I was hoping the arrow, more specifically the glove to be green colored?" Peter asks the others as Thea and Barry snorted from their mouths.

"Oh sorry" Thea said as she let out a few giggles while Barry tried to restrain himself from laughing "it's just" she paused while trying to control herself "That was funny." She got a glare in return from the other side "What? You have to admit that seeing Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow holding an arrow with a boxing glove at the head which is not even the right color scheme was funny."

"Yes the fun was taken away when he shot Peter with said arrow that knocked him out." Felicity voice came from the other side.

"And it was a good thing that it was something like boxing glove than a sharp Arrow that pierced my back." Peter voice came and everybody looked at him in surprise.

"And why is it good thing that he nearly knocked him out?" It was Joe who asked that.

"Well for starters" Peter started "You said that he was a hero, second was that he was training me." He than paused than looked towards the green Arrow "Which means it was good that it was against him where my spidey sense did not worked and he could then find out why it happened."

"And why would you want to find out why it happened?" Joe asks again

"Because it would be better than when he is out against bad guys and he didn't have his sixth sense so he would know what to do?" Oliver spoke from the other side.

"He shouldn't even be doing this in the first place?" Joe nearly yelled out again.

"But then who will help the people!" Peter spoke out from the place he was at.

"There many people out there to help others and are better suited, including the police."

"You mean how they were faring against Rhino and Lizard." Peter shot back "Look I know I am young but I am still learning and I have rogues and villains that are very dangerous and to go against them I have to be prepared one of the reason I am not angry at Mr. Green Arrow for punching me like that, atleast it gave us a way to counter if my spidey sense went out like that again."

"Do you have to say anything?" Joe looked towards the other people who were with him which consisted of Caitlin, Felicity and Sam. Caitlin just sighed and looked towards Joe and then turned to look at Peter, Oliver and Barry.

"I know that its frustrating, Joe" She started "And I know having a kid fight bad guys is something that you are still against off, but look sooner or later he is going to use his powers and it is good that he is using his powers for good thing, even if I don't like how Oliver tested his spider sense ability but I am somewhat glad that instead of knife a broken hand, poison or anything else it was a gloved arrow." As she said this the other mainly Joe and Felicity looked at her with surprise whereas Oliver and Barry gave her a brief smile "But don't think all of you are off the hook, do you really have to shoot him with that many arrows Oliver." She waved her hands towards the screen and the smile from Barry's face vanished and Oliver's thined. "If you guys are going to train, atleast make sure that it doesn't be that dangerous."

"Will do Caitlin" Oliver said again where as both Joe and Felicity turned around in frustration to look through the other feeds while searching for Deathstroke. "Now can you tell us why did his sixth sense didn't work against the gloved arrow."

"Yes well, learn to say the name Oliver its spidey sense." Cisco said "And the reason it didn't work was because you were exhausted."

"What?!" Peter asks in confusion

"Yeah!" Cisco said as he brought up the video again where he was dodging all the things while he was blind folded "You have been dodging the lethal arrows continuously for so long that you exhausted yourself, and there is also the fact that the gloved arrow was a lot less dangerous than the other pointy arrows, and your sense was not able to adjust that sudden change in the danger level that quick?"

"What are you saying?" Peter asks again.

"In terms your spidey sense is just like your other senses, just like how are sense of taste reacts when we eat something tasty sweet or bitter to its core your spidey sense makes your body acts like that instinctually towards the dangers that you find yourself in one of the reason its doesn't react to the things that doesn't pose a danger to you like that."

"So you are saying his sixth sense could be trained just how we can train other senses"

"You know Oliver I know that you don't like names but you can atleast appreciate the new name I gave his ability." Cisco said and got a glare in return from the emerald archer.

"So we know what we need to train you in, I will also help you improve your fighting techniques." Oliver said as he looked towards the others Joe going back to precinct.

"Yes I will be back in a few moments" With that Barry also followed Joe out to talk about something.

"Hey Oliver" Cisco called out to the vigilante while watching the clip again "Do you want an arrow with a boxing glove, preferably in green color?" He was out right grinning when he asked Oliver that which turned into an horrified one when Oliver glared everything in him "On second thought I would be in my lab, you can call me if you need something." With that he quickly walked out of the cortex having second thoughts about creating a gloved arrow for the vigilante.

Oliver only sighed and looked towards the teen "Once Barry get back we are going to make a perfect plan for finding, Deathstroke and your training, I am going to be here for a week and Diggle and Thea are going back a day after tomorrow can't leave Star City unprotected, once we get any news on Slade or Damien making a move we will apprehend him and save William, okay." Oliver said and then all of them waited for Barry to come back.

**_(Flashback ends)_**

And true to his words Oliver did trained him and sometimes Barry from time to time and after a week there was no sign of this Deathstroke or any other people from his universe that might've been here. He already had made a name for himself by saving people and taking out bad guys in the previous week. They have also been finding ways for him to send back which is proving itself to be quite difficult. And all of it had actually taken a toll on all of them. Barry, Harry and Cisco along with him and Ned are so tired recently that 3 out 7 they spent their night in the labs. Oliver along with Felicity and Caitlin helps both Barry and him taking down the bad guys.

Also Barry recently brought an apartment where the owner of the apartment, him and Oliver crash down. At first Peter was aghast that because of him he had to buy a new living place which Barry quickly shot down saying how he was living with Joe so that he won't feel lonely and now that Wally was living with Joe than he could move and get his own place. Ned crashes with Cisco with both having a love for Star Wars and other Science Fiction. Felicity and Sam are currently living with Caitlin making her apartment a bit more lively than before.

And today was the day where all of them took a break with how much all of them have been working since they got here.

How he wishes for more days like these.

Cue a blast happened a few blocks away from where they were out to eat.

"Why do bad guys choose the times like these to do things like that?" Peter blurted it out. Barry and Oliver turned to look at him from where they were. And they could feel what he had said, they have been working very hard for the past week and today they just got a break.

"Well you know what they say." Oliver said "Evil never takes a break, Barry can you." With that Barry quickly Flashed out and then came back in the Flash suit living a bag for Oliver and Peter's suit with him. Both then moved towards a room in a building where they quickly changed into their costume. "Alright let's go." Oliver said shooting an arrow towards a building with a cable and all of them went towards the place where the blast occurred.

**_(At the Blast Area)_**

At the blast area one could see a shiloute of a man that has stood there the smoke and fire making a figure of a man with a giant tail that is coming out of his back. Several Police officers that were at the scene tried shooting at him but the bullets didn't effect him, the guy then used his tail to attack the officer as the officer was thrown back and the last thing he saw was the man with the green suit and the tail, standing on top of him.

_**Hey guys another chapter for you guys to enjoy, I hope you guys love this chapter too. Now I am looking for new ideas inside this story, including villains and heroes appearance too. Cristcism is also welcomed but don't diss it completely. Also I need a beta reader for this and my Naruto:DSK crossover.**_

_**Hope you guys like it.**_

_**Lights Out.**_


	17. Scorpion

**(Arrowverse Earth-1)**

**Central City**

Spider-Man, Flash and Green Arrow quickly make there way towards the place where the blast occurred. The blast taking out several people that were there.

"Alright" Barry said as he was the first one to reach there "What do we have here, a terrorist bomber, a meta-human or-" he then turned towards the fire from where the figure of a guy in green suit with giant tail, more like a stinger, waving casually behind him. "And another demented bad guy, this time with a tail."

Behind him Spider-Man and Arrow just arrived and landed near the Flash. The lens on the mask of Spider-Man widened as he looked towards the guy, which was noticed by the emerald archer, that was emerging from the wreckage.

"A friend of yours." The Green Arrow calmly asks the teen as the guy came out of the wreckage completely and now stood before three heroes, all of them could also hear the sirens of the police officers that were coming towards them.

"Spider-Man" the guy in green suit spoke after nobody made the move, the bystanders that were gaping at the three heroes that from the past few weeks have been seen working together taking down various criminals and robbers, and now this green suited freak had came out of nowhere and had been behind the blast in the area. "It has been a while hasn't it web-head, I finally get to see you in this God-knows-where place and here I was thinking that you were going to hide behind that mentor 'Stark' of yours. And I see you have made some new freinds here too."

At the time the green suited guy was speaking, the comms in the suit came to life signaling Barry that everyone back in the cortex were gathered "Alright Barry" Cisco voice was the first to came through the earpiece all of them had. "I am activating the cameras for the visual." There was silence as Cisco got the visual and he was surprised to see the figure of a very familiar person that he once saw in his vibe.

"Holy smokes" Felicity voice was the second to came through the comms when she probably saw the destruction that the guy might have cause "That is one weird and freaky costume." Or maybe she was more judging about the costume than about the destruction that has been caused.

"Gargan" Spider-Man spoke up as he looked towards the guy with the green suit. The other two looked towards the arachnid themed hero as to why did he knows his name. "Still wearing the suit, thought you ditched it, Scorpion."

"Oh I will ditch it once I remove that mask of your face web-head. On second thought let me just remove your head." Scorpion said as he got ready to lunge at the hero but was stopped when an arrow was shot at him which bounced right of his suit. Scorpion looked at the arrow that was now lying at his feet, and then turned to look at the teen hero and then to his side where the Green Arrow looked at the man in surprise, finally Scorpion spoke in a condescending tone "were you expecting something to happen?"

"Oh yeah the suit is bullet proof so its going to be hard to pierce him with arrows." Peter spoke from beside him.

"You could have told me earlier." The Green Arrow muttered back.

"Tell your sidekicks to go back home spidey." Scorpion spoke again not missing the affronted look he got from the Flash and a glare from the Green Arrow "And tell the Hawkeye wannabe to stop glaring at me if he knows what's good for him, this is between you and me." As he completed his sentence the scarlet speedster stepped forward to speak to the Scorpion.

"Hey look man, we don't know what's your damage bu-" "Look Out." Peter shouted and for first time Barry and Oliver are quiet thankful for the kid's sixth sense (Oliver still refused to call it spidey sense) when a torrent of green goo/liquid thing shot out of the man's tail. Barry used his speed to get out of there whereas Oliver and Peter jumped out of the way. Both watched how the pavement on which the the liquid fell dissolved it into nothing.

"Anything else you would like to add kid?" Oliver asks again.

"Yes apparently he could throw acid goop from his tail." Scorpion looked at the trio when Oliver shot a bola arrow at him to slow him down. "He could also crawl walls like me, has super-strength, and his stinger is coated in a paralysing agent." All three of them watched as the Scorpion used his tail to free himself from the wires that were wrraped around him.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that." Scorpion muttered then used his tail to fling one of the manhole lids towards the three forcing them to dodge.

"Any weakness?" Oliver asks again as he shot another one of his trick arrows to stop Scorpion in his path.

"Well he doesn't have many as he was made stronger and the suit was specifically made to either stop or kill me so from my side he doesn't have much." Peter said as he used his webs to the face of scorpion.

"What do you mean he was made specifically to stop you?" Caitlin voice came through the comms worry clear in the sound.

"Yeah, exactly as it sounds." Peter answers her.

Scorpion in his anger tore the webs and was ready to jump when he was suddenly punched from the side by a fast moving streak. He was punched a few more time when another punch from the streak was punched him one more time with Scorpion flying back from the force of the final punch. Flash stopped after the punch had been made and the Scorpion started to stand up again.

"Oh the training started to pay off." Barry said as he moved his hands from side to side ready for another punch. He prepared himself to run again.

Scorpion was annoyed when the punches started having raining on him by the resident hero of this Central City. He knew from what he had heard of the hero being said to be fast, so fast that he sometimes is not visible to the eye. It's only thanks to his enhanced strength, durability, healing factor that he had not taken more damage then he should, his reflexes were quick but he was not quick as the Spider-Man, whose quickness was aided by his flexibility, and also he was sure that he also had a sixth sense that tell him of dangers. He was again pelted by the punches from the speedster hero and in annoyance, Scorpion swiped the area around him in a circular motion, and to his utter delight the motion made the tail struck Flash, who after being hit by a tail that had been made of cybernetics and metal alloys flew away and dragged on the floor.

"Flash" several voice shouted worry as the hero went skidding away by the villain.

"I am okay." Flash replied in a dazed voice. "What hit me?"

"A tail of a scorpion themed villain." Cisco voice came in through the comms as he looked over the fight from Peter's suit.

"Thanks for stating the obvious man" Barry shot back "Man I hate villains with tail, this is the second time I've been swatted by it."

With Scorpion who was now fighting Green Arrow in hand to hand combat, with the only thing in favour of the emerald archer was the skills that he had developed over the years. Oliver had known that Spider-Man had super-strength, because which he holds back most the times and right now that he is fighting the Scorpion, who was made sure to be superior to Spider-Man, he understood Peter's feeling about holding back, because he was sure that if any of those punches hit him his head would cave. The punches he uses are making crater in the ground. Oliver gave one more jab to scorpion face but soon his ankle picked up by the Scorpion's tail.

"I've to say" Scorpion started again as he looked at the archer who was now hung upside down by the tail "You are almost a better version of the Hawkeye." He was about to use Oliver as the punching bag when Spider-Man shot his webs at his hand stopping him from punching the hero.

"Let him go Scorpion." Peter said as he shot another web at the hands of the scorpion. Scorpion on the other hand turned to look at tbe spider who was holding the web, and then turned to look at the man he was holding.

"With pleasure Spider-Man." With that he used all his strength in the tail to fling the Green Arrow away and he heard several gasps came from the earpiece that he was wearing. Peter seeing that quickly went to action as he quickly zipped and created a web in the place where Oliver was about to fall. Oliver breathed a sigh of relief when he fell on the web but his eyes widened when he saw where Scorpion was.

"Thank God-" "Watch out!" Felicity voice was cut off by Oliver who saw Scorpion jumping on the teen hero. Spider-Man was very thankful for the spider sense when that happened because if it wasn't for it he would've been on the other side of the wall with a deep injury on his head. Peter jumped again when Scorpion used the stinger to attack Spider-Man. Spider-Man jumped up the wall and began crawling up with Scorpion following him.

"You know crawling the wall is supposed to be my gimmick, you know with how spiders stick to the wall and all." Spider-man spoke as he and scorpion started fighting on the side of the building "Speaking of sticky, there is something sticking on your face."

He shot another web at his face covering his eyes which made Scorpion groan as he tore them out in annoyed anger. "Oh my bad" Peter said as he raised his hand in mock surrender "those are just my webs."

"Stop right there and come to me like a good bug." Scorpion yelled out as he began crawling up following Spider-Man. Peter then stood up and shot a web at his side.

"Spiders" He said as he pulled the webs "aren't bugs." As he said this he launched himself at the Scorpion with gravity adding extra force to the kick that he delivered to the villain. "We are arachnids." He finished as he stood up at his place. "You really need to get done with atleast your middle school education Gargan." Peter said again "After all both of us are in the same group, so just for your own reputation learn it." Scorpion used his tail to keep him from falling by stabbing the tail in the wall. After he got his footing back he attacked Spider-Man again with much more vigor than before.

Below them Barry and Oliver watched how Spider-Man dodged the attack but was still a bit reluctant to attack him. Barry was ready to run up to help Peter but was stopped by Oliver by placing his hand on the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asks his freind who looked at him as if he seriously asked this question.

"Oh I dont know" Barry started sarcastically "maybe I am trying to run up there and help Spider-Man take him down."

"And do tell how will you achieve that?" Oliver said again "Because unlike you they don't have to go up and down they could have an all out brawl at that place and you could do nothing more than run there. If you run towards the place there are chances that you will be thrown away and will fall to your death. That place is their playing ground. To actually help him we need to get Scorpion of him first." Oliver finished as Peter kicked scorpion again towards a window breaking it and falling inside the building.

"Now we could help them." Oliver said as he saw Peter shove the Scorpion inside the building. "Can you take us t-" he stopped mid sentence when Peter burst out of the building and used his webs to pull himself back to the building and gain back his balance. Scorpion burst out back again as he shot another shot of the acid in his direction.

"Guys is there any plan to stop this guy?" Felicity voice came again as she took in the damage that was being done by the two as peter dodged from the stinger again.

"Spider-Man" Oliver called out to the teen hero who kicked Scorpion away from him "You need to get him down here." Peter only nodded his head as he waited for Scorpion to attack again. Scorpion lunged at Spider-Man with his tail again which he got a hold on, then he flipped over him as he nailed Gargan down by kicking him this time away from the building, with nothing to hold on to the Scorpion fell down from the building falling on a car. Barry quickly ran near him to check if he was okay as it was not that much height from which he fell but quickly found himself on the ground when the tail of the villain swatted him again.

Oliver looked on in surprise as the form of scorpion stood up again on the car as he tried to kick Barry away which was foiled by one of the trick arrows that oliver uses. Oliver then quickly came close to the villain and again engaged him in a hand to hand combat, which was a lot more difficult because of the extra appendage that was aiding the criminal. Flash quickly on his feet helped Oliver by delivering a fast paced punch to the face of Scorpion which made him stumble when the next thing that happened was the incoming kick from the Spider-Man that threw Scorpion away from the two heroes as he flew and then skidded for a few meters, but before he could stand up again, Peter used his webs to tie him down to the pavement as Oliver quickly pulled another arrow from his quiver and then pointed it at the Scorpion's head, with Flash now standing beside him ready to give another fast punch to the face. Police quickly surrounding the place where the battle occured

"Why did you did this Gargan?" Peter asks again, but scorpion on the other hand started give put a chuckle.

"He asked you a question." Oliver spoke next with the voice modulator while taking the arrow closer to the face.

"And what will you do if I don't answer him?" Gargan spoke as he looked at the emerald archer in the eye "Are you gonna shoot me? In front of all these people?"

"Don't think I won't." Oliver spoke in the same gruff tone as he became ready to leave the arrow.

"I seriously think he would." Peter said interjecting in between the two as for the first time he was worried for the Scorpion.

"Oh he won't." Gargan let out another chuckle and then spit out "You superheroes are all the same goody-two-shoes types, I won't harm a soul type of people, except if you are the Punisher, which you aren't."

"He definitely isn't" Peter said in between. Barry turned to look in his direction and mouthed 'Punisher' "Long story, tell you about it later."

"So if this ain't the Punisher, then I got nothing to be afraid of, and about why I did this, just to call you out web-head. Sorry if this meeting's about to cut short." Gargan then looked at gathering crowd "Because you guys have a lot to worry about." As he said this Oliver and Barry tensed and turned to look at their surrounding. Peter on the other hand narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asks the villain.

"Tell me web-head." Scorpion started as he looked directly at the teen "You've fought me before, have I ever used explosion like these two kill you." As he said this Spider-Man lenses widened as he knew that none of Scorpion skill sets allow him to make bombs and explosions like that and if it wasn't Gargan then he was working with some one and there only few people who use bombs and explosion as a part of their skills and scorpion doesn't work well with others not unless they have a common goal or some benifits and if they have common goals that included him than that would mean Cisco vibe was true, and if his vibe was true and Scorpion was working with him than that would mean. "Ahh, now you understand that I've had help, and judging by your expression you already know who is the help." Suddenly Peter's spider sense went into hyperdrive as a little sphere like pumpkin dropped behind the heroes, Barry and Oliver turned to look at the direction to where Peter was looking at and saw a little pumpkin like sphere. Both turned to look at Peter as he quickly took Oliver as the the little pumpkin sphere exploded Barry quickly managed to get as many people out of the explosion as he could the explosion manged to destroy two of the police vehicles as they went flying and mange to throw several people away. Peter and Oliver quickly stood up, Peter being dazed because of his heightened senses and oliver ears ringing from the little explosion that threw cars away. In the background all they could hear was a crazy laugh and few more explosion as the three of them turned to look that the Scorpion has also escaped in the commotion.

"What just happened right now?" Ned voice was the next one that rang through the comm.

"I think the Goblin decided to finally show himself now." Peter spoke as Flash and Oliver began to evacuate the people from the area.

"Flash." Green Arrow's commanding voice cut through the area "Search the area for anymore surprises, me and Spider-Man are going to help people here." Flash nodded than ran out to search through the area for anymore bombs and explosion. Meanwhile Green Arrow and Spider-Man helped the officers and various civilians that got stuck because of the blast as the medics went to check on them and sent the gravely injured to the hospital.

"After this" Oliver voice rang through the comms as Flash came back to help get the civilians out of there. "Me and You are going to have a long chat about the people that wants to kill you and how many of them are here." He completed while looking in the direction of the Spider-Man who was looking directly at him with an injured woman that he was carrying of too the ambulance.

**(Earth-38 Arrowverse)**

Kara was looking at the people that were in her apartment which consisted of her cousin the superhero Super Man, her other job boss and the boss of her sister and a Martian on top of that, Jonn J'onz, and the four other probably super heroes, definitely a vigilante that were Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Danny Rand and Matt Murdock the latter four having some kind of smirk on their faces, her cousin and Jonn had something akin to confusion on his face and while there was something else that was on the face of her cousin. She just shrugged her shoulder and looked at them again.

"Seriously he is not my boyfriend." Kara firmly stated and the others, especially Clark and the Defenders looked at her like she was lying "I mean he lives on another earth and I live here, I don't think it will ever work."

"So you thought about being with him." Jessica said with a smirk.

"No!" She answered quickly...way too quickly "I mean no, I didn't."

"Okay then let me ask another question" Jess said as she moved her legs to the side "Why did you really think it wouldn't have worked out between you?"

"Well for starters, Barry" Well now Clark has a name he just need to watch out for this Barry with super powers "Lives on another earth and the other thing was we both liked someone else, I might've developed a crush on him but that's just it, just a simple a crush nothing more." her voice was firm but the look that others were giving her especially her cousin made her think that he didn't believe in her. Jessica and Rand were ready to ask more question but were beaten to it by the Daredevil.

"So this Barry guy has the power and means to send us back home?" Matt asks her getting back on the topic.

"I don't know" Kara said as Matt again looked at her with a disbelieving expression "Maybe. Probably?"

"What-" Before he could continue on there was a knock on the door that made everybody turned to look in that direction. Kara and Clark were ready to use the X-Ray vision to find out who was the one to knock on the door but Matt spoke up for them "Its your sister and mother with two more people." He looked at Kara with a confused expression hoping to clarify who was on the door, Clark still not trusting of the other guy lifted his spectacles a bit to see who was there, Kara on the other hand quickly zipped up to door and opened it up to show Eliza, Alex, Winn and Jimmy Olsen. All of them looking worried but Kara on the other hand remembered the last moment she shared with Jimmy and about whom they were talking about as of right now and only one word rang through her head as she gave her freinds and family a forced smile.

'_Shit_'.


End file.
